Yu-Gi-Oh! The Lost Chapters
by Bloodsakura
Summary: Between the eras of GX and 5D's, there is gap in history. Many assume that nothing happened in this gap, and that the world merely past this time by. But, what if I told you that the story of the past was missing chapters? Come with me as I tell you the tale of 3 duellists, who faced horrors beyond humanities concept of reality. OC, Supernatural-Horror, Violence, Dark.
1. Chapter 1 - Nightmare

**Author's Note: This chapter is a rewrite of the original. The reason for this is because I feel that the original wasn't the best introduction to this story. I hope people enjoy the new and improved version. I am also rewriting the second chapter for the same purposes, so if you move on from this and notice inconsistencies with the second chapter, now you know why. Every other chapter will not be rewritten, so if you are worried about other inconsistencies please don't be. These rewrites are merely to improve the first two chapters with my own improved skills. With all that said, please enjoy!**

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness, there was no scent in the air, no object to feel. This place was darkness, just darkness.

"Where am I?" As the girl spoke these words, they echoed in an endless abyss. Suddenly, she felt what could be described as fingers running though her hair, "What the hell was that!?" She screamed as she turned around.

Nothing.

She placed her hand on the back of her head, she suddenly realized she had lost her bobble. Her hair was free from it's usual constraints, and flowing in a now noticeable breeze.

"_Embrace your heritage, and your destiny."_

She spun around and attempted to look for the source of the voice, "Who said that!?" The voice responded, "_I am the soul who speaks to you here."_

"Where are you? And why can't I see you?"

"_Look up."_

Looking up, the girl saw a humanoid shape floating above her, with two light-like shimmers glinting in the black. "Who are you?" She asked the figure, who merely stared at her for a few moments before slowly floating down towards her.

The girl suddenly felt an intense urge to run, she couldn't explain it, but the presence that was here with her emanated a force of antagonism that terrified her. "Who...who are you?" The figure came face to face with her, her eyes shimmering in the darkness, one was a eerie yellow, while the other was an aquatic blue.

"_The Gods have abandoned us."_

She stared at the figure, their face covered by what she make out as bandages. The voice was echoed, but definable as female.

"What do you mean? What about Gods?"

The figure pointed, turning around, she looked to where she was pointing. There was a large, stone, tablet. Covered in depictions of monsters, all fish and amphibian-like in design. In the center of the tablet was a human-shaped depiction.

"What am I suppose to-"

Suddenly, that intent feeling of fear came over her again, unexplainable, but somehow more powerful this time. It was only a few seconds after she collected herself when she noticed that she was submerged in water up to her ankles.

"_They see you, from below the depths. They hear you, from across the sea"_

The girl looked past the tablet and noticed shimmering lights in the distance, as she did, her ears picked up a croaking-like growl.

"What was that?"

"_He has arrived..."_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_Look."_

As she girl turned again to look at the tablet once more, she saw a large, red, tendril wrap itself around the tablet, "What the hell is that!?" She screamed.

She then saw a burning orb of light in the sky, "What is all this? I don't understand!"

"_Embrace your heritage, and your destiny."_

With those words from the figure, the girl felt herself being pulled into the depths below, the dark water enveloping her.

* * *

"Ah!" The girl awoke in a cold sweat, "_That same nightmare again," _She thought in her head.

She looked around, in the darkness of her room, silhouettes of objects could be made out in her hazed vision, she was back in her dorm room.

She rubbed her eyes, as her vision returned, she saw the doors leading to the balcony were open, "_Did I forget to lock them again?" _She thought, "_Well...some fresh air might help."_

She climbed out of bed and approached the balcony, she stepped out and deeply inhaled the night air, "_Sweet Ra, that's refreshing!"_

The clouds moved and the light of the moon shone on her form.

Ruby Monroe, Obelisk Blue student at Duel Academia. A student nearing the end of her school life, and would soon be leaving the island she had called home for nearly four years.

The moonlight illuminated her Heterochromic eyes, blue in her left and yellow in her right. She moved her bangs from her eyes so she could see Duel Academia in the air of the night, the only light being from the moon and ocean. It was a eerie, yet majestic sight, even after all this time on the island, it still impressed her.

A breeze blew in and her shoulder-length, snow-white, hair was swept up over her shoulder. "_I'm going to miss this place. I still can't believe it's almost the end."_

Shaking off the thoughts of leaving, she stretched her arms, as more clouds moved from the beacon of light that ruled the dark skies, her voluptuous figure was brought into view.

A girl with a shapely, healthy figure, dark skin, and wipe hips that lead into long, slender legs.

She walked back inside and looked to her clock: 3:15 AM.

"This school must be built on an ancient burial ground, or something. This is Amityville crap right here!" She said to herself.

She thought about the nightmare she had, it had been plaguing her for what seemed like weeks on end, "Every damn night!" She complained.

She couldn't get back to sleep that night, every time she tried, the lights came dashing back to her mind.

It was the end of the second class, Ruby couldn't concentrate and she had almost fallen asleep a number of times. This time, her hair was held in a short ponytail.

"Ruby? …..Hello? Yo, legs!"

She was dragged from her half-awake state by another student, "It's lunch time, come on! Class ended ten minutes ago!"

"Alright, already, jeez!" Ruby argued.

She looked up and saw Emerald Ashford, her best friend, well, to be honest, her only friend in the world.

His green eyes carried with them a sight of irritation, "You've been out of it for the past few weeks, what's going on?"

"I told you already!"

"Oh...the nightmares?"

"The same nightmare, every night!"

Emerald sat next to her, "You want to talk about it?"

"No...I'll be fine."

Emerald paused for a moment and smiled, "Okay, if you're sure," He said, worried. "Well, how about I buy you lunch? You seem like you could use it."

Ruby smiled at him, "Okay."

Standing up, they walked though the long, winding corridors of Duel Academia, leaving though the main door.

"Hey, Emerald?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah?"

"About the fact that we're, you know, leaving soon..."

Emerald suddenly gained a look of sadness, Ruby realized she had brought up something he didn't want to discuss yet, "_Oh... I was hoping he would want to talk about it. Give him a second and he'll-_"

"Yeah, I better hurry up and confess to Principal Tenjouin!" He quickly said.

"_Mask his silence with a joke..."_ Ruby finished her thought with a sight of worry, but decided to play along, "You and every other student who likes her, which is practically ninety-percent of the entire student body."

"Can't blame them, right?" He asked with a smirk.

Ruby laughed, "I can't disagree. But, isn't she a little old for you or me?"

"Well your legs are little much for that skirt, but that doesn't stop my appreciation of them."

Ruby punched him in the arm, "I told you not to look at me like that, pervert!" She cried with a blush.

They kept making banter between one another before finally making it to the to the Obelisk Girls dorm, walking in though the large gates and entering the cafeteria. Instantly, some of the students began to stare at them.

"_There's Ruby with her boyfriend again."_

"_I know, right? I thought boys weren't allowed here?"_

"_Well, they are if they are under supervision, they can..."_

"_Doesn't change a thing! She's bringing her boyfriend here to flaunt in front of us!"_

"_Are you sure those two are dating? Besides, who would want to show him off? He's only good for getting our homework done, right?"_

"_Ha! You're right!"_

Emerald and Ruby tried to ignore the whispers and giggles of the other students, they grabbed a tray and filled it with food and took their seats.

"Ruby, I was meaning to ask you, you preped for the Tag Duel this afternoon?"

She nodded, "Yup, I modded my deck before hand, it should work wonders with yours."

Emerald grinned, "Awesome! Sorry for making you change it up, it's just that no one else can work with my deck...now that I think about it, no one wanted to parter with me."

"You're a Rogue Duellist, your whole deck is poison to the vast majority," Ruby pointed out.

"Fair point, but you were able to make it work! You were able to team with a Duellist like me and beat everyone else in the Tag Tournament!"

Ruby began to feel pretty proud of herself, "I guess I did, didn't I? If we win this, it'll teach Sky a thing or two!"

Emerald glanced at the ground, "This is going to sound strange, but...am I the only one who feels that Sky is hiding something?"

"You know...I feel that too, she's so determined, and yet she's shunned. Then again she's the Goddess of bitches, when the world was created by god, he created the bitch in Sky's image!"

Emerald laughed, "I guess you're right! Still, I feel like she's- "

"Like I'm what?"

Emerald and Ruby felt their blood run cold. Slowly, they looked up to see who had cut them off.

Sky Heidi: Obelisk Blue student, toughest duellist in the school.

Her faded, blue, hair hung lazily down one side of her head, the other was tied back in a messy bun that barely held it.

"Go on, I'll let you finish."

"S-Sky! ….We were just..." Emerald attempted to defuse this time-bomb that was sure to go off.

Sky rolled her eyes, "Be quite pup, I'm here to talk to Ruby." She turned her gaze to Ruby, "You're still entering the final duel in the Tag Championship from what I hear. I would recommend you forfeit before you embarrass yourself."

Ruby stood up and looked at Sky face to face, Emerald could feel the tension between them. It had been nearly four years and things between them had just gotten more competitive. The other students looked at them, the tension in the room has attracted their attention as well.

To many, Ruby and Sky were near perfect rivals, their decks were both Field Magic based, they both stood at opposite ends of the debate on what Duel Monsters was really about, and while their appearances differed, their dark skin complimented each others perfectly and they both had very similar body types.

Ruby looked into Sky's pale, blue, eyes, "I will not back down! This title is mine and Emeralds, you understand me?"

Sky leaned in closer to Ruby, "I knew you would be like that, almost four years later, and you're still the stubborn wench you always were."

"What the hell did you just call me!?"

"I called you a wench, I could go into what it means, but we'd be here all day. Look, I knew you would be stubborn, so I have an easy way to settle this."

"Wait...your not asking me two-"

"Duel me? Looks like someone's got a little sharper! I win, you and your pet dog drop out of the final match."

Ruby though for a moment, "If I win, you and Eric drop out."

"Fine, you won't win, but I'll agree all the same."

Ruby's faced changed to determination, "You're on!"

Sky smiled, "Good! Well, I say we get right to it...you expecting a kiss?"

Ruby blushed slightly and leaned back away from Sky, "Right now?"

"Why not? It's not like we have a lot of time to do this."

Emerald spoke up, "Then I propose a timed duel, the tag duel starts in half an hour, we'll set the Duel Disks to shut off after that amount of time has passed."

Ruby and Sky looked at each other and nodded, "Looks like the mongrel had a good idea, but it won't take me that long to win." Sky boasted.

"Just shut-up and get our Duel Disk ready!" Ruby growled.

They walked outside and then split to opposite ends of the Obelisk Girls gate, the students all gathered around to watch.

"_Sky and Ruby are going at it again!? Come on, the Tag Duel is in thirty minutes!"_

"_Yeah, but with this we can see them duel, just the two of them without Emerald to hold Ruby back!"_

Emerald looked to the ground in embarrassment.

Sky and Ruby prepared themselves, "You ready for this, Ruby?"

"You ready for me?" She responded confidently.

They switched on their Duel Disks and the timer was set.

**Sky LP – 4000**

**Ruby LP – 4000**

"Duel!" The both shouted at the same time.

"I'll go first!" Sky said as she drew her card.

She glanced over her hand ad planned her moves in her mind, "I summon Pyramid Turtle in defence mode."

**Pyramid Turtle DEF – 1400**

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Ruby drew her card, "I activate the Field magic card Umi!"

As she placed the card in the Duel Disk, a tidal wave swept over the area, some of the students braced themselves for impact, only to no feel a thing when the hologram phased though them.

"Now, I summon Mermaid Knight in attack mode."

From the depths of the ocean, a beautiful Mermaid leapt from the water, her flowing, pink, hair shone in the sunlight, and the scales of her tail glistened a metallic sheen.

"Umi increases her ATK points by 200."

**Mermaid Knight ATK – 1500 – 1700**

"Mermaid Knight, attack Pyramid Turtle!"

She pulled her sword and swam though the air, slicing right though Pyramid Turtle, "Amateur mistake! You know that when Pyramid Turtle is destroyed, I get to special summon a Zombie monster with 2000 DEF or less from my deck." Sky explained.

Ruby smirked, "Oh, I know that. What you might of forgotten is that my Mermaid Knight can attack twice during the same battle phase of Umi is on the field!"

Sky smiled in response, "Ah, trying to burn though my searchers? Clever. But, I have ways around that. You see I've changed my deck around since our last duel, I special summon Ryu Kokki!"

From the water, a monster made completely of bones and skulls arose.

**Ryu Kokki ATK – 2400/DEF – 2000**

Ruby was stunned, "Wh-when did you put that in your deck!?" Sky smiled in response, "When I decided to add some power to my build."

Ruby switched to Main Phase 2, "I place one card face down and end my turn." Sky drew her card and smiled, "I activate the Field magic Zombie World!"

The water turned from a vast, majestic ocean into a vile, putrid swamp. Rotting trees sprouted from the water and the clouds around them darkened into an ominous grey.

"Now, every monster on the field and in the graveyard are treated as Zombie types," She pulled a card from her hand, "Now, I summon Paladin of the Cursed Dragon!"

**Paladin of the Cursed Dragon ATK – 1900**

"As you might know, Paladin can revive a Zombie monster in my opponents graveyard that was destroyed by battle. And, because of Zombie World; every monster in the graveyard is treated as a Zombie monster!"

Ruby's eyes shot to her face-down card, "_Just try it, I dare you!" _She challenged Sky in her mind. Sky raised her arm, "Paladin, attack Mermaid Knight!" The knight on the back of the rotting dragon pulled on it's reigns, forcing it into motion. As it flew towards Mermaid Knight, the rider drew a blade from his side. He raised it, and was about to behead Mermaid Knight, "Reverse card open!" Ruby cried, "Mirror Force!"

Sky's face changed from a victorious smile to a shocked and worried frown, "W-what!? You don't have a Mirror Force!" Ruby smirked, "Guess what I pulled from a pack yesterday. Gotta say, this card is just as handy as Yugi made it look in Duellist Kingdom."

The light of Mirror Force shattered Paladin, then moved to destroy Ryu-Kokki, "Damn it! I swear to God, I won't let you get away with that!" Sky roared, "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Ruby smiled, "Draw." She quickly saw that the winds of fate were blowing in her favour, "I tribute my Mermaid Knight, to summon Terrorking Salmon!" The intoxicated water that was flowing though Zombie World gave way to a Salmon of unnatural size. It's had an almost beak-like jaw formation, and large, wing-like fins protruding from just below the neck area.

**Terrorking Salmon ATK – 2400**

"Enter Battle-Phase, Terrorking Salmon, attack her life-points directly!" The fish jumped and then dived back under the water, swimming at Sky at a fast pace. She looked around in an attempt to find sight of Ruby's monster, only for it to leap from behind her and hit her directly.

**Sky LP – 1600**

"Lucky shot!" Sky growled, "My turn, draw. I activate my face-down card; Jar of Greed. This card lets me draw once more. Not bad! I activate Book of Life. This card allows me to special summon a Zombie monster from my graveyard and banish a monster from yours. I revive Ryu Kokki and banish Mermaid Knight."

**Ryu Kokki ATK - 2400**

"_Both monsters have equal attack points...what's the planning?" _Ruby thought.

Sky continued her move, "Now I enter my Battle-Phase, and I'll have Ryu attack Terrorking!"

Ryu dashed at Terrorking at top speed, "What's wrong with you? They'll both be destroyed!" Ruby pointed out. Sky merely grinned and reached for a card in her hand, "Instant-magic, Ravenous Hunger! When a Zombie monster on my side of the field has equal, or lower ATK to a monster; I can double it's ATK during the Battle-Phase."

**Ryu Kokki ATK – 4800**

"With that, I can destroy your monster and even out out LP!" Ryu punched Terrorking, shattering the hologram, "Damn it!" Ruby yelled.

**Ruby LP – 1600**

"I end my turn,"

Ruby drew her card, "I activate Pot of Equality. This card allows us both to draw two cards." Ruby looked at her extra cards, "_Yes! It's time I put you in your place!"_

Smashing Ground and Premature Burial, these cards would win her the duel!

"I activate-"

Suddenly, the timer wend off with a loud ring, "What!?" Ruby and Sky yelled at the same time. Emerald picked up the timer and switched it off, "Times up, ladies."

"A Draw? Well it's not the first time this has happened, has it?" Sky said, slightly disappointed by the outcome, "Looks like your mutt will have a chance to humiliate himself and you in a short while."

Ruby cursed under her breath, "_I was so close!" _She then saw that Emerald looked pretty pleased by the outcome, "_What's his deal?" _She approached him, "Emerald, why are you smiling? I could of got her to drop out and you wouldn't off even had to face her!"

"What are you talking about? This means I can stick it to her with my deck, and I'll have you backing me!" Emerald explained.

"_He...he just wants to prove himself...doesn't he?" _Ruby thought. She smiled, "Yeah! We'll do it together, bring her down a peg!"

Emerald responded with a confident smirk, although, to Ruby, it was obviously a mask to hide his worries.

* * *

After a few moments of last-minute preparation, Ruby and Emerald were ready. They walked out into the Duelling Arena. There was an announcer there, and hundreds of students.

The announcer introduced the teams "Welcome one and all to the final duel of the Tag Championship! Introducing our teams, Emerald Ashford and Ruby Monroe. And the challengers, Sky Heidi and Eric Parker!"

Emerald took a deep breath, then looked at Ruby, "You read for this?" Ruby winked at him and smirked, "Oh yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Tag Champions

The four duellists activated their Duel Disks. "And now for your viewing pleasure, Ruby Monroe and Emerald Ashford team up to duel Eric Parker and Sky Heidi, Duel Academia's current Tag champions."

Ruby was pretty nervous. She and Sky were something of rivals; since her first day the two had never gotten along. Emerald always thought it was destiny, and that the two would be duelling rivals until the end of time.

"Like Yugi and Seto!" he would always say to compare them.

Sky was dark skinned, with pale blue eyes and faded blue hair that looked like it had a hairbrush attempt to try and keep it neat, but with only half success. Her Obelisk uniform was equally as faded as her hair.

Eric was different; more refined and level headed. He never had a problem with either of them, but he did however always make them feel a little on edge. It was something about his near constant blank expression.

"Duellists are you ready?" the Announcer cried.

"Hell yes!" Sky said with a victorious tone.

"Of course," Eric followed with his same emotionless voice.

"Here we go!" Emerald said, raring to go.

"Oh, yeah!" Ruby said, masking her nerves with a full show of excitement.

"DUEL!" was cried by all of the duellists.

Ruby and Emerald – LP 4000

Eric and Sky – LP 4000

Ruby began, "I'll go first, draw!"

Ruby glanced at her hand. "I send Warrior of Atlantis to the graveyard to add A Legendary Ocean to my hand," she decided, "And now I activate it!"

The field was doused in water as the spell took effect. "Now Ocean is treated as Umi when it is in my hand, on the field or in the graveyard," Ruby explained, "Next I summon Mermaid Knight in attack mode! Then place one card face down; turn end."

Eric took over. "Draw," he declared, "I summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode, and end my turn."

Emerald drew his card as he cried, "My turn!

"I summon D.D. Warrior Lady in defence mode," he decided, "And I also place one card face down. Turn end."

Sky's turn was next. "Draw!" she cried, "And I activate Double Summon, so now I can normal summon twice this turn!

"I summon Vampire Lady and Regenerating Mummy," Sky decided, "Turn end."

"I draw!" Ruby said, "I summon Abyssal Kingshark in attack mode!

"And due to my field spell, all my Water Monsters gain 200 attack and defence points," Ruby continued, "Now Mermaid Knight, attack!"

Eric developed a confused look on his face. Why would a 1700 point monster attack his 1900 attack monster?

"Confused?" Ruby taunted, "Don't be: my Mermaid Knight can attack my opponent directly if Umi is on the field!"

Eric flinched at the attack.

Eric and Sky – LP 2300

"Sweetness!" Ruby said out loud, "It's not over, now Kingshark attack Vampire Lady!"

Sky winced as the attack shattered her monster and cut into her life points.

Eric and Sky – LP 1950

Sky growled at Ruby, "I won't allow you to beat me! Eric do some damage this time!"

Eric nodded and drew his card as he spoke, "My move.

"I activate Lightning Vortex," he spoke, "Destroying both of your monsters. I now summon Luster Dragon and equip him with the card Dragon Treasure so that his attack points are now 2200. Luster Dragon and Archfiend Soldier, attack her life points directly."

Ruby braced herself.

"I activate Negate Attack!"

All three players looked as Emerald played his face down card. "Now our points are safe!" he said, rather pleased with himself.

Ruby smiled at him as she said, "Thank you."

"Hey, always help each other out!" Emerald responded.

Eric continued his move: "I activate Heart of the Underdog and end my turn."

"My move" said Emerald, "I play Swords of Revealing Light to stop you from attacking for three turns, and I place one card face down to end my turn."

Sky folded her arms. "Hey Ashford," she called to Emerald, "You know you're just delaying my victory, so I'll tell you what: how about you and Eric throw the duel? After all, Ruby and I are the only ones here who really matter anyway. Why not just surrender and keep your dignity?"

Emerald threw her a glance. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sky continued her rant, "Face it Emerald, the only reason you're here now–hell the only reason you're in Ra Yellow at all–is because Ruby has been holding your hand. You're just a rouge duellist who got lucky; you and your deck need to go back to Osiris where you belong!"

Emerald could not respond, as much as he hated to admit it, he was a very average duelist. His deck was nowhere near the Tier One decks the other Obelisk Students used, and without Ruby he would have been stuck in Osiris Red all year with barely scraping duel points.

Emerald stuttered, "I...I..."

"Quiet, Sky!" Ruby interrupted.

Sky smirked "All right, I've said my piece; just remember what I said Emerald. To me, you'll always be this generation's Drop out Boy!"

"My Turn!" Sky cried as she scanned her hand, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Say goodbye to Swords!"

"No!" Emerald cried as his spell was destroyed.

"Regenerating Zombie, attack Ruby directly!" Sky cried as she cackled.

Ruby took 1800 damage as she muttered, "Now that a kick in the head!"

Ruby and Emerald – LP 2200

"Main Phase 2: I activate the magic card Ookazi, dealing 800 points of damage!" Sky said as she finished her move, "Then I place one card face down and end my turn."

Emerald and Ruby – LP 1400

The crowd was silent. Ruby felt all eyes fall on her; they were done for in the next move unless she could turn the duel around.

"I draw!" she yelled with fire in her eyes.

This was why she loved Duel Monsters: those times when the odds are in your enemy's favour; when all hope seems to be lost; when there seems to be nothing to do but give up. And then turning everything around with one card!

"I activate the trap card Minor Goblin Official," Sky cried, "So now, during every standby phase, you take 500 points of damage!"

Ruby and Emerald – LP 900

Emerald looked down as he said, "That's it we're finished!"

Ruby looked at him as she assured him, "Not yet, we still have one turn."

Ruby saw her draw. "_Lightning Vortex!_" she thought.

"I activate my face down card, Jar of Greed, to draw a card!" Ruby began her move.

She glanced at her card as she thought, "_Spiral Serpent…and I have Monster Reborn in my hand! Yes; now we can win!_"

"I activate Lightning Vortex!" Ruby cried, "Now by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy all face up attack monsters you control!"

"No!" Sky shouted.

"And now I activate the magic card Monster Reborn to revive the monster I discarded! Arise, Spiral Serpent!"

Spiral Serpent – ATK/2900 DEF/2900

"Spiral Serpent, attack directly!" Ruby declared.

Ruby's Monster raised its neck and fired a torrent of water.

"NO! I WON'T LOOSE TO YOU AGAIN!" Sky screamed at the top of her voice.

"Too late!" Ruby said with a smirk.

Eric and Sky – LP 0

Ruby and Emerald – Win

"And Ruby and Emerald win with a glorious display of power!" the announcer shouted.

"Emerald we did it! We won!" Ruby cried as she hugged Emerald tightly.

"Yeah we did, you were great…" he said in a quite tone.


	3. Chapter 3 - Backbone

"Master, we have detected a potential hunting ground for new Duellists in the Human World," a hooded woman spoke to a man on a throne, "We may be able to find new contestants to show their mettle. Shall we launch a scout to the location?"

"Yes," the man said with a hint of curiosity in his voice, "The Human World is so full of untapped potential…what era have we appeared in?"

The woman looked over a screen as she confirmed, "Strange, the timeline has been shattered; it's as if this era was undecided in its future. Very odd."

"Are we Pre or Post Millennium?" the man inquired.

"Post, in the time some of our records call "The Age of Heroes", after the Duellist Judai Yuki," the hooded woman replied.

The man smiled. "So we have reached the Supreme King's domain," he figured, "I wonder if he ever was reunited with his lost love?"

A voice called, "Sir, our scout has landed on the island known as Duel Academia."

"Excellent," the man spoke, "Proceed to find suitable Duellists."

"Yes Sir!" the voice returned.

"Yes!" Ruby was still celebrating her victory over Eric and Sky, "We beat them into the ground huh?"

She swung her arm over Emerald's shoulder as he replied, "Yeah...we sure did."

Emerald had been doing his best to avoid eye contact with Ruby; she could always tell when something was bothering him by looking at his eyes.

"Emerald? Why are you so quite?" Ruby inquired.

"I'm just...tired." He hated lying though his teeth to her, but he did not want to cause her concern, especially since she was this happy.

"Oh...okay." Ruby said, though in her head she continued, "_I know your beating yourself up again…I wish you wouldn't hurt yourself this way. Is it what Sky said?_"

She was about to open her mouth to speak once again when the two were approached by Sky. "Still celebrating your one lucky win?" she asked them.

"What do you want Sky? We beat you, so stop bothering us!" Ruby growled.

Sky smirked as she explained, "I want a rematch, and we both know that, without Eric holding me back and your little dog here distracting us, I would have won."

Emerald shot her a look of anger "Who you calling a dog?" he shot at her.

Sky looked at him, "Oh, the doggy talks to people?"

She then turned her attention to Ruby as she said, "Listen Ruby, you need to put a muzzle on him or something; his howling is getting out of hand."

Ruby grabbed Sky by her collar as she growled, "Lets hear you say that with my hands around your goddamn neck!"

Sky smirked. "Ooh, I touch a nerve?" she taunted, "Or are you really just trying to look hard for your boyfriend?"

Ruby's grip tightened as she retorted, "He's not my..."

"Sky..." Emerald interrupted, "…Duel me."

Both the girls looked at him in disbelief. Ruby managed to speak, "Emerald...you want to Duel..."

Sky interrupted with a laugh, "Hahahahahaha! You want to...HAHAHAH!"

Emerald maintained a serious expression as he told her, "Why not? What do you have to lose?"

Sky was suddenly taken aback. "My god, you're serious..." she uttered, "What, you want to attempt to prove you have pride or something? Listen puppy, you may be a good duellist in whatever rat hole you crawled out of, but I am a Tier One player while you are a beginner at best."

Emerald was unfazed by her opinion of him, by this point he had heard it over one hundred times, but had always wanted to beat her one on one, to show that he wasn't just a Osiris Red who got lucky a few times. "I'll say it again," he told her, "Duel me; I can beat you, Sky."

Sky rolled her eyes now as she said, "Why the hell should I waste my time on a stray dog?"

Emerald narrowed his eyes. He hated to admit it, but Sky's insults had finally pushed him.

"I'll catch up with you later Ruby, when you've put your pet back in his kennel," Sky told Ruby as she was about to walk away.

"Sky!" Emerald caught her attention, "I may be a dog, but at least I don't live off my parents' reputation!"

Sky stopped in her tracks. "What are you saying, dog?" she demanded.

Emerald continued, "Oh, I finally have your attention? Well here's what I think: you're not considered a great duelist, and you just have so much respect because your mother is a regional champion from ten years ago!"

Sky spun around as she told him, "I'd stop if I were you."

"What, are you not proud that your mother is a champion?" Emerald pressed on, "It must have been easy for you to climb the ladder to Obelisk Blue; maybe even to the Pro-League? Face it, you're just holding on to your mother's fame; and without it, you're just another girl with a Duel Disk!"

Sky clenched her fists, as she finally said, "Fine! You've made your damn point. I'll Duel you; it's time someone put you down anyway!"

Ruby looked from one to the other. "_Emerald, what have you done?_" she thought.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sky Vs Emerald

Sky drew her hand. "As your superior, I will start this duel," she snarled, "I hope you're ready!"

Emerald grinded his teeth. "_Superior?_" he thought, "_Fine, I'll show her how the pros do it."_

Sky LP – 4000

Emerald LP - 4000

Sky began, "Draw!

"I set a monster in defence mode!" she decided, "Your move."

Emerald made his first move. "I draw," he said, "And I activate Dimensional Fissure; now any card sent to the graveyard is banished instead. I now summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode, and I have him attack!"

Sky smirked. "Spirit Reaper, reveal!" she cried, "My Reaper can't be destroyed by battle, so I remain untouched."

"I end my turn," Emerald finished, disappointed.

"My move..." Sky spoke, "I activate Nightmare Seal!

"Now for this turn," Sky explained, "No cards can be banished, and I can send one monster from my deck to the graveyard to deal 500 points of damage to you."

Emerald LP – 3500

"And now, I activate double summon!" Sky continued, "I summon Sangan, and then tribute him for Vampire Lord!

"And now, when Sangan is sent to the graveyard," Sky explained, "I can add one monster to my hand with 1500 or less ATK points. I add Peten the Dark Clown to my hand."

Emerald tensed; there was no way he could get his deck moving if she stopped him from banishing. Ruby called Sky out, "Sky, that's enough! You've made your damn point!"

Sky glanced over at her. "No," she shot back, "He needs to learn his place; Vampire Lord, attack D.D. Survivor!"

Emerald LP – 3300

"Damn it!" Emerald yelled.

Sky chuckled. "Spirit Reaper, attack his LP directly!" she cried.

"Oh and Spirit Reaper forces you to discard a card from your hand when he deals damage," Sky also pointed out.

Emerald LP – 3000

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Sky finished.

Emerald drew. "Minor setback," he stated, "You won't stop me this ti-"

"Activate trap card," Sky interrupted him with an unforeseen play, "Imperial Iron Wall! So as long as this card remains face up on the field, no cards can be banished."

Emerald froze; his entire strategy had been halted by one car–a card he dreaded facing.

Sky smiled. "Surprised?" she taunted him, "Normally no one would main this card; banishing is a very uncommon practice these days, but for you I made an exception. You duel with the same strategy every time; your deck has become an open book in the last few months."

"Sky, that's not fair!" Ruby yelled.

"It's perfectly fair!" Sky shot back, "It's his own fault he opened up his strategy to everyone like a fool! Only an amateur makes that mistake."

"Enough!" Emerald shouted, "I am going to win, even if she does have that card! I activate Swords of Revealing Light; now you cannot attack me for 3 turns! I also set a monster and end my turn."

"My turn," Sky said, "I activate Twister! So by paying 500 LP, I can destroy one face up spell or trap card on the field. Say goodbye to Swords."

Sky LP – 3500

"Now I summon Vampire Lady in attack mode, while Vampire Lord attacks your set monster!"

Emerald grinned. "Marshmellon, flip up! He can't be destroyed by battle, and when he's flipped you take 1000 LP damage!"

Sky LP - 2500

Sky staggered back. "What?! How the hell did you pull that off...? I end my turn!"

Emerald feels his confidence return as he said, "Draw!

"I tribute my Marshmellon in order to summon Raiza, the Storm Monarch!" Emerald cried.

Sky looked up in fear at the Monarch. Monarchs were considered as some of the strongest card in the game; most duellists hope to never encounter them. "No...not a Monarch..." she stammered.

Emerald smiled. "Raiza's effect activates: I can return one card on the field to the top of the owner's deck, and I choose Vampire Lord! Now I move to attack Spirit Reaper, who you left in attack mode."

Raiza raised his arms, and a gale, stronger than anything seen on this earth, collided with Spirit Reaper. The force sent Sky hurdling to the ground.

Sky LP – 400

"I end my turn." Emerald finished.

Sky stood up to see that a small crowd had gathered to watch the duel. Whispers could be heard as many now questioned, "Could Emerald beat Sky?"

Sky heard the whispers. "I Draw!" she spoke, her voice silencing the crowd.

"I activate Smashing Ground; this card destroyed a monster you control with the lowest DEF!" she cried.

Raiza fell into a dark abyss as Emerald's eyes widened. He knew that Sky could be a violent duellist, and he didn't want to face her when that happened.

"Now I activate Necromancer's Charm!" Sky continued, "This card allows me to revive a zombie type monster from my graveyard for one turn! I revive Vampire Lord, and now I tribute him for Vampire Genesis!"

One of Sky's signature monsters, Vampire Genesis, had won her many games in the past.

"Vampire Genesis, attack Emerald directly with Force of the Bloodstorm Carriers!"

Vampire Genesis – ATK 3000

Emerald felt the force of 1000 screaming blood drinkers pierce him, sending him flying.

Emerald LP – 0

Winner – Sky

Sky looks at Emerald with distain in her eyes. "I am the winner," she stated, "Now go back to your kennel, dog."

She turned to the crowd as she demanded to know, "Which of you still doubts me?"

All of the other students ran away from her, leaving her with Emerald and Ruby.

Ruby helped Emerald up. "You okay?" she asked her friend worriedly.

Emerald rubbed his neck as he replied, "I'll be fine; nothing's broken."

Ruby growled as she addressed Sky, "Sky! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sky stands still for a moment. "I'll be duelling you next Ruby," was her only reply, "Prepare yourself!"

Emerald looked after her. "_Sky...I'm sorry_" he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5 - Scout No7

The crowd stared down at Emerald and Ruby. "I knew he couldn't beat her!" a voice said.

"Yeah, he's still this generation's Drop out Boy!" another added.

Emerald felt his confidence sink like it had many times before. Ruby pulled him away as she said, "Come on...

"Emerald, why do you always feel like you have to prove yourself to her?" Ruby began one of her long speeches to attempt to help him, "She's not worth it, and she treats you like crap!"

"It's not that simple," Emerald confessed, "I don't want to prove myself to her; I want to show her that it's not all about winning. I worry about her."

"Worry about her?" Ruby was now yelling, "She's a stuck up bitch who needs taken down a peg on the tier list!"

Ruby had never gotten on with Sky, even when they first met.

Emerald sighed. "She's more than that; there's something driving her, but at the same time eating her up," Emerald replied, "She reminds me of you when we first met. Remember your drive to be just like your idol, Rebecca Hopkins? You took Duel Monsters way too seriously; it's not like it decides the fate of the world."

Ruby paused, and then looked at him. "I guess you're right," she admitted, "I used to be that way…everything was a nightmare back then."

Emerald smiled. "Good thing you lightened up. I just wish Sky would…"

Ruby interjected again, "That is not your concern Emerald! You're too nice for your own good; stop carrying everyone's problems on your shoulders! It's not like you decide the fate of the world either!"

"I activate Pot of Duality," a young Obelisk Blue spoke against the unknown figure, "This card reveals the top 3 cards of my deck, and adds one to my hand!

"Ebon Magician Curran, Monster Reborn, and Gorz the Emissary of Darkness," the Obelisk noted, "I add Monster Reborn to hand and shuffle the others back in my deck! Now I send one card from my hand to the graveyard to summon The Tricky and then I activate Monster Reborn to summon the Cosmo Queen I discarded to my graveyard! I end my turn."

The figure drew her card. Her one revealed red eye stared down at her hand. The other was covered by a mechanical patch of some kind. She had short, dark hair cut in a tomboyish style, and was dark skinned. Her slender form was covered by a skin-tight bodysuit coloured white, with pink streams outlining her limbs and torso. Her duel disk was that of a crescent design, white in colour as well with the monster card zones outlined also in pink.

"I activate Special Hurricane," the figure started, "This card destroys all special summoned monsters."

"Now I activate Card Destruction," the figure continued, "So both players send their hands to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards they were previously holding.

"I now activate the effects of Silva, Warlord of Dark World, and Gold, Wu Lord of Dark World," the figure now got serious, "They can be special summoned when they are discarded, and both have 2400 ATK and 2300 DEF respectively."

The Obelisk shook in fear. "How could you...OTK so fast?" he managed to stutter.

The figure smiled. "Since I am beating you on my first turn," she figured, "I believe the correct term in your universe would be FTK."

Obelisk Blue – LP 0

Unknown Challenger – Winner

As the Obelisk was left in awe, the mysterious duellist left. "Sir, this is Scout No.7. I have so far found no duellists worth a place," she spoke, "Maybe we should travel ahead and look for duellists in the era of The Signers?"

"Negative Scout," a voice replied back to her, "The timeline has somehow been shattered. This is the furthest we can go until whatever caused the timeline to break fixes it."

"Affirmative," the figure replied, "I will continue to search for duellists and report back if I find any worth noting."

"Very good, Scout," the voice confirmed, "Collector out."

Scout stretched her arms. "This universe is so boring," she complained to herself, "Well, best get to it...well what do we have here?

"Oh my, it's the cute girl with the zombie deck," she realized as she looked at Sky, "I wonder if she would make a good candidate?

Scout approached her as she spoke, "Excuse me Miss; I need a moment of your time!"

Sky spun around. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

The Scout bowed and introduced herself: "My Scout Number is 7, but in your world names are necessities, so you may call me Beelza; Scout and Personal Guard to The Collector."

Sky raised an eyebrow. "The Collector?" she questioned.

Beelza giggled. "He is a duellist who collects cards from all across time and space, and he holds a tournament every 60 years to add cards to his ever-growing collection. I have been sent by him to this era to find potential candidates, and you might be just the girl I'm looking for!"

Sky didn't look convinced. "You know how stupid that sounds right?" she told the Scout.

Beelza giggled again. "That's why I don't always tell it," she explained, "But you seem like the kind of duellist I like: cold, calculating, ferocious deck type; looks good in a mini-skirt."

Sky blushed and pulled her skirt down. "Just get to the point you pervert!" she demanded.

Beelza waved her hand as she said, "Okay relax…girls in this era don't take compliments I guess. Anyway, I need 3 players from this era who can duel in hard situations. When you duel, it will be your rarest cards on the line."

Sky thought for a moment. "Prove this is all real and I'll consider it," she bargained.

"Very well," Scout agreed, "Duel me, and I'll show you the universe outside your world."

Sky activated her Duel Disk, and as she did the clouds turned gray. A storm was coming.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sky Vs Beelza Part One

Emerald glanced upwards. "What's going on with the clouds?" he asked.

Ruby followed his gaze as she replied, "I have no idea...it is June, isn't it?"

Emerald snapped his head in another direction. "There's a something wrong..." he murmured.

Ruby tried to follow his gaze again. "What? I don't see anything," Ruby told him, "Sure, the sky looks weird, but it's nothing to be concerned about."

Emerald began running as he told Ruby, "I'll catch up with you later."

Ruby tried to interject, "Emerald, where are you going? Hey!"

Sky stood ready. "Well? Activate you Duel Disk and let's get this over with!" she demanded.

Beelza looked at her with a disappointed look, replying, "And here I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better. Maybe dinner, movie, a long walk on the beach..."

Sky interrupted, "Would you shut up? I didn't agree to this duel because I want to be hit on!"

Beelza pouted. "Fine," she compromised, "But you need to change that attitude if you want a date before you're 40!"

The pink outlines on the strange costume she was wearing began to glow as she held her left arm in the air. The circular object attached to it split and rearranged itself into a crescent shape. Finally, the strange mechanical path on her left eye came to life as it displayed a series of symbols and numbers.

A robotic, female voice echoed, "_Duel Mode: Active. Calculating opponent…"_

Sky was taken aback majorly at the sight of this; she thought that costume was just a cosplay or something. The voice continued _"Opponent calculated, name: Sky Heidi, Deck: Zombie types, Duel level: Highly skilled."_

Sky looked at Beelza "You are something new, I'll give you that."Beelza bowed "Thanks, I'm here all week! And now for my next trick, activate Deck No.3 Codename: Machina." An orb of light surrounded her, splitting off into small rectangles, which then formed into cards, the voice spoke again "_Deck No.3: Machina, loaded, commencing shuffle. Shuffle complete, please commence duel when ready."_

"Shall we dance?" Beelza said. Sky readied herself "Duel!"

Sky LP – 4000

Beelza LP – 4000

Sky began as she cried, "Draw! I summon Peten the Dark Clown in defense mode. End turn."

Beelza made her move as she cried, "Draw; I activate the spell card Frontline Base! I can now special summon a Union monster from my hand once per turn. I special summon Machina Peacekeeper, and normal summon Biofalcon in attack mode."

Biofalcon ATK – 1700

Machina Peacekeeper ATK – 500

"I now use Peacekeepers effect," she continued, "I can equip him to a Machine monster I control, and if that monster would be destroyed, Peacekeeper is destroyed instead. Enter battle phase: Biofalcon, attack Peten!"

Biofalcon hurdled towards Peten; instead of the normal attack however, the machine grabbed Peten and began to rip at his flesh with its beak.

Sky was surprised, Duel Monsters could be a violent game at times, but the monsters never tore each other apart like this.

Sky shook herself back to the duel. "When Peten is destroyed by battle," she explained, "I can special summon another from my deck!"

Beelza continued, "Very well, I end my turn."

Sky saw that there was potential in Beelza; enough to maybe test her skills. She couldn't let her guard down.

"I draw," Sky started, "I activate Allure of Darkness! I draw 2 cards from my deck, and then I banish Red Moon Baby from my hand. Next, I tribute Peten to summon Vampire Lord from my hand!

"Next I equip him with Violet Crystal;" Sky continued, "A Zombie monster equipped with this card gain 300 ATK and DEF points."

Vampire Lord ATK – 2300

"Now Vampire Lord, attack Biofalcon now!" Sky cried.

Vampire Lord flew into the air, using his newly acquired crystal to create a stream of black lightning.

Beelza held out her arm as she countered, "Machina Peacekeeper's effect activates: when a monster he's equip to would be destroyed, he's destroyed instead."

The lightning stream struck Peacekeeper; however, instead of the normal explosion, it became a tether and Vampire Lord pulled the monster towards him and began tearing the limbs from the machine. Peacekeeper appeared to be in real pain, to which Sky was again shocked by the violence of the attack. Was the game changed by Beelza in an attempt to freak her out? Was it created by the suit she was wearing?

After Vampire Lord had torn apart the poor robot, he turned his attention to Beelza as he threw the remains of her monster at her, intent on causing the long overdue LP damage. But as the debris flew toward her, Beelza crossed her arms as a transparent pink orb surrounded her. The remains of Peacekeeper bounced off the orb like the hologram was real, and it fell on the ground before disappearing to the graveyard as her LP counter went down.

Beelza LP – 3400

Sky's eyes widened at what she saw. Thoughts ran though her mind, "_What the hell was that; a shield? Why would she need that? It's not like the hologram would of hit her...would it? That is not possible!"_

Beelza, unfazed by the attack, began her move, "Draw. I use Peacekeepers effect: when he's destroyed, I can add a Union monster from my deck to my hand, I add Machina Gearframe to my hand, and now I normal summon him in attack mode."

Machina Gearframe ATK – 1800

"I now activate his effect:" Beezla continued, "When he's normal summoned, I can add one Machina monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Machina Fortress! Now I activate the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Violet Crystal."

Vampire Lord ATK – 2000

"I now activate the spell card Double Summon!" Beezla now cried, "And with it, I can normal summon twice this turn! So I tribute Machina Gearframe and Biofalcon to summon Machina Fortress!

"Now I activate Lucky Iron Axe," Beezla continued, "This card equips to Fortress and gives him 500 ATK points."

Machina Fortress ATK – 3000

"Enter battle phase: Fortress, attack Vampire Lord!" Beezla cried.

Machina Fortress advanced towards Vampire Lord, grabbing him by the waist as it began crushing his ribs. Vampire Lord chocked up blood as Fortress then proceeded to throw Vampire Lord at Sky, who instinctively jumped out of the way. Vampire Lord smashed into the concrete wall Sky was standing in front of, Fortress then threw his equipped axe into Vampire Lord's exposed head, causing blood to spray as Sky looked on in horror as her monster disappeared to the graveyard.

Sky slowly turned to Beelza as she stammered, "This...this isn't a duel...this is...real...THIS IS REAL!?"

Beelza smiled at this remark as she replied, "Oh no, you have it wrong. This is a duel; a ritual where participants put their lives on the line in order to summon monsters from the Spirit Realm to fight for you and kill your opponent. It is the oldest and most dangerous form of Black Magic."

Sky froze in horror with only one thought: "_Black...Magic?"_

Beelza continued her move, "Oh and you take 1000 LP damage."

Sky turned to Machina Fortress, who punched the ground. The force caused Sky to be catapulted though the air and crash into the wall behind her. She fell to the floor on her stomach.

Sky LP – 3000

Emerald had finally caught up to the scene. "What's going on?" he demanded, "I felt something...weird...Sky?"

He noticed her weakened condition as he cried out to her, "Hey...Sky?"

Beelza turned to him in mock surprise. "Well, what do we have here?" she asked, "Sky, I had you wrong! Your boyfriend has finally shown up!"

Emerald looked at her as he demanded, "Who the hell are you? What's wrong with Sky?"

Beelza turned to Sky. "She's just flown into a concrete wall; might need some medical attention..." she said without a care in the world.

Emerald looked on in shock. "What?" he spoke, flabbergasted, "Well, stop this duel and let's help her!"

Emerald began to run into the battlefield, only to be stopped by an unseen force. "What is this?" Emerald said in a panic.

Beelza rolls her eyes. "You can't just stop a duel; there needs to be a clear winner."

Emerald looked at her in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" he continued to ask.

Sky began to stand up as she shot at him, "Emerald...I don't ne-BLAH!"

Sky interrupted her own words as she puked up blood. "Ah, she finally awakes!" Beelza turned her attention back to Sky, "Hurry up and make your move! I want to end this and search for someone else. You clearly can't beat me. Shame too; I actually think you would have added some much needed personality to the tournament."

Emerald attempted to talk Sky out of duelling any further: "Sky, you don't have to finish this! You need help!"

Sky turned to him as she shot back, "I can beat her and I don't need help! I am more than capable of finishing this!"

Sky put her hand on her top card as she cried, "I draw!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Sky Vs Beelza Part Two

"Draw!" Sky cried; she was still fighting on: "I won't lose to you, and I won't lose to anyone!"

Emerald was still trying in vain to stop the duel: "Sky, this is insane!" he implored, "You have internal bleeding! You need medical attention immediately!"

Beelza sighed. "Look, whoever you are, your girlfriend is busy right now," she told Emerald, "So kindly shut up while she makes her move."

Emerald snapped his head towards her. "My name is Emerald," he shot at her, "And whoever you are, you need to stop this now! Sky could die if we don't help her!"

Sky interjected, "Shut the hell up Emerald!

"It's my turn," she now continued the duel, "And I activate Monster Reincarnation! I discard a card and add Vampire Lord back to my hand!

"Now I activate the field magic Zombie World," Sky continued as her field magic took effect, "Now, every monster on the field and in the graveyard become Zombie-types, and only Zombie monsters can be tribute summoned. Next I activate Smashing Ground to destroy Fortress!"

As Beezla's Fortress was smashed to pieces, Sky continued abruptly, "And now I pl-AH!"

Sky clutched the back of her head: she could feel blood slowly seeping down her neck. "_I hit that wall worse than I realized…" _she silently realized.

Emerald looked more concerned now. "Sky, this needs to stop!" he told her, "If you keep going, it'll only get worse!"

Sky ignored him and continued her move: "I play Spirit Reaper in defence mode," she decided, "And I place a card face down, and end my turn."

Spirit Reaper DEF – 200

Beelza drew her card. "Good try, but stalling won't help you, Cutie," Beezla told her, "I summon Machina Soldier! And when he is normal summoned, I can special summon a different Machina monster from my hand; I special summon Machina Sniper!"

Machina Soldier ATK – 1600

Machina Sniper ATK – 1800

"Machina Soldier, attack Spirit Reaper now!" Beezla cried as Machina Soldier brandished its sword, and leapt at Spirit Reaper.

Sky smirked. "Nice try, but Spirit Reaper cannot be destroyed by battle!" she countered.

Beelza shrugged. "Oh well; worth a shot," she figured, "I end my turn."

Sky drew and then looked at her hand, trying to think of a counter strategy. She had to deal damage and regain field advantage. "I summon Nightmare Horse in attack mode," she decided.

Nightmare Horse ATK – 500

"Nightmare Horse can attack my opponents LP directly," Sky explained, "So Nightmare Horse, attack!"

Beelza quickly re-established the shield she was using to prevent physical damage to herself as she told Sky, "Chipping away at my LP like that is not a sound strategy, Sky. Do you really wish to go out this desperately?"

Beelza LP – 2900

Sky was about to end her turn when she noticed something: Beelza looked slightly worn out. Sky wondered if she had managed to deal some harm to Beelza despite the shield she was using. Sky ended her turn and Beelza drew.

"You had potential Sky," Beezla said with disappointment, "You really did…but the next hit will most likely kill or, at least wound you for life. I hope you're prepared to say goodbye to your boyfriend over there. Machina Sniper, attack Nightmare Horse and win me this duel!"

Emerald banged on the outer shield in desperation as he cried out, "Sky! NO!"

Sky looked ahead with determination on her face. "Trap card open: Negate Attack!" she cried, "This card stops your attack, and ends the battle phase!"

Emerald let out a breath of relief as Sky smiled briefly. Beelza folded her arms and pouted as she retorted, "You're stubborn; are all duellists like you in this era? I end my turn."

Sky made her move: "I draw! I activate the Card of Demise, now I can draw 5 cards from my deck, but in 5 turns I must discard every card in my hand, buts worth it to refill my hand.

"I then activate the magic card Polymerization," Sky continued, "I fuse Spirit Reaper and Nightmare Horse to fusion summon Reaper of the Nightmare!"

Spirit Reaper mounted Nightmare Horse, giving the bringer of death his steed as his scythe burned with blue flaming souls of his past dealings with mortals.

Reaper of the Nightmare ATK – 800

"Next, I activate the magic card Cost Down!" Sky cried, "So by discarding a card, the level of every monster in my hand is reduced by two, so now I welcome back Vampire Lord!"

Vampire Lord ATK – 2000

Beelza looked in shock. "You just..." she started, but Sky interjected:

"Summoned 2 of my ace monsters," she finished for Beezla, "And now to show you what I'm made of! Vampire Lord, attack Machina Soldier!"

Vampire Lord relished in the chance for revenge: he grabbed the soldier's arms and forced him to impale himself with his own sword. He then tore out what Sky thought could be an equivalent to a heart, and crushed it in his hand. Not content with disemboweling Beelza's monster, Vampire Lord proceeded to pick up the remaining sword and leap at her. Beelza's shield helped fast but not with her wincing; it was clear she was feeling pain from "real life duel" somehow.

Beelza LP – 2500

"Reaper of the Nightmare, attack her LP directly!" Sky cried.

Beelza looked up in surprise as she stammered back, "Bu-but I still have Machina Sniper!"

"Maybe so, but Reaper can attack my opponent directly!" Sky cried.

The Reaper's scythe screamed with the pain of one thousand souls. It was raised into the air, the force was enough to cleave though Beelza's shield. She was shocked at how this was possible; nothing could break though the spell she had used time and time again to protect herself in these duels.

But she could not think on it long however, as the scythe came down and slashed right into her shoulder. Screaming with a force that matched the cries of the damned contained within the very scythe that struck her, blood rained from her wound as her flesh was torn into.

Beelza LP – 1700

Silence followed as Beelza's screams dissipated. After a moment that felt like hours, Beelza finally spoke, "How...how did you do that? How did you break the shield? That isn't possible; nothing can break a spell of that magnitude unless you...you..."

Sky was puzzled; however she didn't have time for games. She could feel her vision fading and the strength in her legs was wavering. "Look, neither of us can duel like this," she told Beezla, "I've lost too much blood, and you can't even move your right arm. Emerald is right: we should call this off."

Beelza stood up as she shot back, "I can still duel! I don't know how you did this, but I intend to beat you, there is no way I can lose here! I draw!"

Beelza forced her barely functioning arm to pick up a card. As she did blood ran from the wound in her shoulder, to which Sky sighed at.

"I place a facedown and end my turn," Beelza spoke as she looked at her cards.

_"I can't...do anything!" _she realized, _"I can attack Reaper but what good will that do...my visions fading already...how did she do this? I'm in the middle of this so no healing spells either...maybe the force of the battle damage could weaken her enough to lose..." _

Thoughts racing she went for the only plan she could think of. "Machina Sniper, attack Reaper of the Nightmare now!" she cried, "The battle damage will be too much for you to handle, even with 3000 LP!"

Sky reacted as fast as she could: "Trap card...open!" she countered, "Spirit Barrier! Now as long as I have a monster on the field, I take no battle damage!"

Beelza's eyes widened. Her only chance at victory was gone. "No...NO!" she cried out.

Sky was quick to seize this chance. "Draw!" she cried, "I activate the magic card Axe of Despair, so now Vampire Lord gains 1000 ATK points."

Vampire Lord ATK – 3000

"Vampire Lord, attack Machina Sniper!" she cried as Vampire Lord obeyed.

He flew at Sniper, who in an act of fear fired a single shot. But it simply fired straight past him as Vampire Lord's very presence was so terrifying to the poor machine. He put his own gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Beelza LP – 500

Without even waiting for a command from Sky, Reaper galloped at Beelza. But to Sky's shock, Beezla suddenly cried, "I SURRENDER!"

Reaper stopped and lowered his scythe. "I...Surrender..." Beezla admitted, "I cannot die here, you win..."

Beelza placed her hand over her deck. Sky couldn't utter a word; she had beaten this supernatural duelist, not by skill, but fear of her own impending death.

Beelza – Surrender

Winner – Sky

The orb shield surrounding the field disappeared, as did the monsters and cards. Beelza's suit, Duel Disk and Eyepatch all deactivated. Emerald ran to Sky as he cried, "Sky are you okay?"

Sky maintained her cold attitude towards him: "I'm fine!" she snapped, "I just need to see the Doctor."

Beelza struggled to her feet. "This is not over, Sky…" she warned her, "We will duel again, but for now…"

She proceeded to throw a card to her as she said, "You're invited,"

And with that, Beelza then became enveloped by a black aura and disappeared.

Sky and Emerald entered the Doctor's Office. There were no staff present, and the two were left not really knowing what to say to each other. Emerald was about to leave when Sky spoke up: "Thank you..." she told him, "For being here...this doesn't change anything between us, but...you deserve that much."

Emerald was quite surprised at this, but hid it from her. "It's okay..." he replied, "I just did what anyone else would of...it's not like I could of actually done anything, but I tried my best given the situation. And for the record...I'm sorry about setting you off earlier...it wasn't my place."

After a short silence, Sky spoke up again: "You can leave now," she assured him, "The Doctor won't want you in here when she sees me..."

Emerald realized how awkward she must have been feeling, and proceeded to leave. Sky looked down at the card she was given, which read: "You are invited to The Lost Millennium Tournament! Can you win your one true wish?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Troubles

Ruby awoke from her slumber, drenched in sweat as she screamed, "Ah!

"Oh god..." she now muttered, "Why is this still happening every night?"

She fell back on her bed. "No..." she told herself, "It's not real…it isn't real!"

She looked at her clock, hoping she could still get some sleep before class. "5:30!" she scowled at the clock, "Screw it! I'm not going to sleep tonight."

She threw on her nightgown and headed downstairs. Maybe she could get some free time on the dorm's computers before everyone else rushed to them in the morning.

The sun came up sooner than she expected. "_Best get changed into uniform before someone sees me wearing this; I have enough of a reputation with my legs, don't need anyone seeing anything else…" _she thought as she ascended the stairs.

After getting changed, she set out to the abandoned dorm. She needed a word with Emerald–he just ran off the other day with no explanation, and she was more than a little frustrated.

She arrived at the dorm, finding Emerald asleep over various notes and documents. She sighed; he spent more time studying than sleeping, and his drive to do so had always eluded her.

"Emerald, wake up!" she told him, "We have class in ten minutes!"

Emerald groaned and awoke, stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes. "I'm up, I'm up…" he muttered sleepily, "Jeez; I need to give myself more time to sleep…"

Ruby folded her arms. "Hurry up! We need to talk!" she told him hurriedly.

As the two walked towards the main building, Emerald was trying his best to explain the events that had put Sky in the hospital. "I swear it's true!" he insisted, "A strange girl with weird powers was able to make the monsters real!"

Ruby looked unimpressed. "If you're going to lie though your teeth to me, you could at least think of something better than that stupid urban legend about 'Dark Duels' or 'Shadow Duels' or whatever they're called!" she told him.

Emerald was unsure of what to say; he knew she would never have believed him. Maybe he should have lied to her, but there was no way could do that. "Sorry but...I don't know what to say..." he told her.

Ruby held Emerald's shoulders as she told him, "Emerald I'm worried about you. You're not acting like yourself; please just tell me what's going on!"

Emerald looked at the ground; there was nothing he could say that would sound convincing.

Ruby growled and stormed off. "Fine, be that way!" she snapped at him as she walked off.

Emerald tried to stop her as he called after her, "Wait Ruby...I'm...sorry..."

* * *

"How is she doing?" a woman in a Collective uniform asked to a medical officer.

"Well, that duel had quite an impact on her," the medical officer replied, "She should be fine in a few days if she doesn't duel."

Suddenly, the doors opened and a man in a frill-lined suit entered the room. "I am hoping you have good news for me, Mephistopheles," he spoke to the woman in in the Collective uniform.

Both her and the medical officer bowed to him as she replied, "Yes, and no my lord…Beelza was able to find a Duellist for the tournament, but the duel was too much for her and she was forced to surrender."

The man looked at Beelza with disappointment. "My own guard surrendering like this…she has brought shame to my house. Mephistopheles, you are to take over her role of Scout. Please gather what you need and head to Duel Academia at once."

Mephistopheles stood up as she replied, "Yes Master Collector, I will find potential Duelists and succeed where Beelza failed."

The Collector left the room as Beelza slowly opened her eyes and spoke to Mephistopheles, "Mephistopheles...don't...it's not...right...something's...wrong..."

The medical officer sedated her as Mephistopheles replied, "Calm down Beelza; don't get worked up.

"Mephistopheles, will you be okay out there by yourself?" the officer inquired.

Mephistopheles looked up as she told her, "I'll be fine. Just make sure she's all right by the time I get back! I'm going to find whoever did this and test them myself."

* * *

Ruby slouched in her seat. Without Emerald to talk to, it had been a boring lesson, and without their usual discussion about video games and the like, she had been unable to take her mind off the constant eyes scanning her every move. But the real problem was how she had left Emerald: she felt bad just leaving him; maybe he had a right to his privacy. She did always pry after all. On the other hand, he did leave her hanging, and she hated going back to her dorm alone.

She leaned her head back and groaned, thinking aloud, "What am I going to do with him?"

"Something bothering you?"

Ruby looked up at the unfamiliar voice that called to her: standing next to her desk was a boy with long, dirty blonde hair and deep, sea-blue eyes.

"Hey, I know you!" Ruby immediately spoke up, "You're Mycaelis-"

"Please, just call me Mike," he interrupted her.

"Oh okay, Mike…" Ruby corrected herself, "…you're the Obelisk who topped the last Genex Tournament!"

Mike nodded as he replied, "Yeah, and your Ruby Monroe. You're the Duellist who stopped Sky Heidi from having a one-hundred percent win record, and one of the current tag champions. Good job on that, by the way."

Ruby was a little flattered by his knowledge of her accomplishments, resulting in her blushing slightly. "Well, I only did what anyone else would do," she told him, somewhat nervously.

Mike was the Academia's living legend. His power had been argued to even rival that of the strongest Pro Duellists in the world since his first year on the island. In fact, there was even the suspicion that the only reason that he and Sky had never duelled before was because Sky actually feared going against him. Whether that was true or not remained to be seen.

"Anyway," Ruby continued shyly as she looked up at him, "What do I owe the privilege of talking to you?"

Mike resumed his question, "I was asking what was wrong. You seemed a little down."

Ruby put on a fake smile as she told him, "It's nothing, just my friend-"

Mike interjected, "Emerald, right? I saw his duel with Sky. He really did almost have her 'til she turned it around."

Ruby glanced at her Duel Disk, wishing she had duelled Sky instead. "Yeah," she replied, "The loss might have been too much for him. His confidence is already low."

Mike sat opposite her as he inquired, "Have you spoken to him about this?"

Ruby glanced at the ground before replying, "I've tried, but he's not exactly an open person. He won't just tell me his problems; he always bottles them up, and I'm scared of what that does to him…and this morning I tried to talk to him, but he didn't answer me, and I just left him. He didn't even show up to class-"

Ruby realized she had begun ranting, and quickly apologized, "Ah, sorry…I'm telling you all my problems without even asking you first; how rude of me…"

Mike shook his head as he told her, "It's perfectly fine. I live to help people, no matter what their problem might be."

Ruby laughed at this remark, to which Mike raised his eyebrows. "I'm not seeing the humour, I'm afraid," Mike told her.

"It's just that you remind me of Emerald," she told him as she pulled herself together, "He carries the world on his shoulders when he's not studying. I hope he's okay."

Mike nodded observantly as he thought aloud, "Much like I do the majority of the time…"

Now Ruby's eyebrows rose at this remark. "What do you mean by that?"

As she looked into his eyes now, she saw something more than just their deep blue colour: a kind of sadness; as if something was bugging him too at the words he'd spoken.

"What's wrong?" Ruby now pressed on him, to which he just shook his head.

"Don't worry yourself about me," he assured her, "It's my job to worry about you."

To this, Ruby just giggled a little bit again. "You really _are _like Emerald, aren't you?" she asked.

Suddenly they heard footsteps as a voice spoke, "You rang?"

They looked to watch Emerald approach them. Ruby stood up and the two looked at each other. "Emerald, I'm sorry…you are entitled to your privacy, and I shouldn't have stormed off like that."

Emerald began apologizing himself now, "No, it's my fault…I'm sorry about lying to you, and you're right: I really shouldn't keep things from you..."

It was at this moment that he noticed Mike, who now seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "Who's that?" Emerald now asked.

Ruby realized Mike was just sitting there as she said, "Oh sorry! Emerald this is Mike; Mike, this is Emerald!"

Emerald held out his hand as Mike stood to meet his hand with his own. "I know you," Emerald awed at the Obelisk, "You topped the Genex last year."

Mike chuckled slightly at that as he replied, "You too; I've overheard Obelisk saying that you could possibly rival me."

Emerald smiled as he replied, "I'll take that as a compliment…anyway, thanks for keeping Ruby company."

"No problem," Mike replied as he released Emerald's hand and looked to her, "She's a good talker."

Ruby glanced from Emerald to Mike as she thought, "_Maybe I found us another hang out buddy?" _

Mike then glanced out the window, to which his eyes seemed to narrow. "Anyone else predict a storm today?"

Outside the sky was turning black; Emerald grabbed his head in pain as he cried, "Ah! What...? Not again!"

Ruby looked to the wall; she could see a figure fazing though it like a ghost. "Guys...what is that?"

Before anyone else could notice him moving, Mike had leapt before Ruby and Emerald as he told them, "Stay back…I don't like this vibe I'm getting…

The figure from the wall became physical, revealing it to be a woman.

Emerald's eyes widened: the woman was wearing the same costume Beelza was wearing–the same white bodysuit with the same pink outline, and same crescent shaped Duel Disk and mechanical eye patch.

However, this wasn't Beelza: the woman was taller–a lot taller–with long, red hair that reached to her hips. And while Beelza was short and slender, this woman was tall and curvaceous. She looked around the room and spotted Emerald, and addressed him: "My name is Mephistopheles of the Collective. Where is the Duellist known as Emerald Ashford?"

Outside, the air chilled and time came to a standstill. Ruby looked through the window: the sky was no longer black, but a deep crimson.


	9. Chapter 9 - Lady of the Archfiends

"Well?" Mephistopheles demanded again, "Is the duelist Emerald Ashford here? I tracked him to this location; he is either still here or has just left. You would be wise to disclose the information I'm asking for."

Ruby was confused and slightly scared. "Guys..." she whimpered, "Who is that?"

Mike stood his ground as he told her, "I don't know, but stay back…I don't think she's the friendly type."

Emerald was frozen to his spot. He felt like he was having déjà vu; this woman was of the same group that had attacked Sky. So did she have the same powers? If she did, he couldn't let Ruby and Mike get involved.

"I am Emerald Ashford," he admitted to Mephistopheles, "Now state your business with me."

She turned to him and looked him up and down. "A male?" she stated, "No matter, I wish to challenge you. You were present at my sister's duel with Sky Heidi when she lost, and now I wish to see how a human could defeat a member of the Collective."

Emerald had a look of confusion. "Beelza is your sister?" he inquired.

"Well, not by your terms…" Mephistopheles clarified, ""When one joins the Collective, we are considered siblings until they're replaced. Now enough with this; I challenge you to a duel."

Ruby stepped forward. "If you're duelling anyone, then you're duelling me," she shot at the Collective member, "Emerald is only a Ra and I am far stronger. You will get a much better challenge from me."

"No," Mike interjected as both Emerald and Ruby went wide-eyed at his words, "I have an oath to keep…neither of you shall be battling her if I can help it. Besides, I think we can all agree that I stand the better chance."

But Mephistopheles was uninterested as she shot at him, "I am not here to duel you; I have made my choice...but maybe I can find a little use for the both of you."

An invisible force pulled Emerald towards her and she clutched his head in her hands. "Let me see how you view these other mortals," she spoke devilishly.

She put her forehead to Emerald's and a light shot from his eyes to hers. Ruby and Mike made to try and help, but found themselves unable to move. "What's going on?" Ruby yelled as she struggled, "Why can't I move?!"

After his first attempt, Mike had already stopped trying to move. Whatever he was looking at, it was clear that he alone was not going to be able to face her.

Except…he was not alone.

Meanwhile, Mephistopheles released Emerald from her grasp, and he stumbled back a little. "What the hell was that?" he demanded to know.

"Just a small mind reading," Mephistopheles answered innocently, "Now I know everything I need to know about you Emerald Ashford. You've led an interesting life; I am genuinely impressed."

Emerald rubbed his temples as Ruby placed a concerned hand on his shoulder, asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Emerald managed to reply, "That was...well, I don't know. I can't really describe it."

Mephistopheles cleared her throat before speaking, "We cannot delay any more, Emerald Ashford."

And with that, a Duel Disk appeared on Emerald's wrist as well out of nowhere as Mephistopheles told him, "It is time: you and I shall settle this the old way. Prepare yourself."

Emerald reached into the pouch on his belt, taking out his deck and placing it in the Duel Disk as Ruby pleaded, "Emerald, you're not going through with this! Let me take over for you!"

"No!" Emerald denied his best friend, "You don't know what these duellists are capable of, and I will not let you get hurt."

"Funny, that's something I would say."

Emerald and Mephistopheles looked to see Mike walking to stand next to Emerald, his own duel disk on his arm at the ready. "How did you…?" Mephistopheles wondered in awe.

"That is of no importance to you, I'm afraid," Mike shot back, and then he turned to Emerald: "If you won't back down, at least let me team up with you-"

Suddenly, his Duel Disk dissolved to ash, to which he appeared slightly intrigued by. "What's this about…?" he wondered.

Mephistopheles glared at him as she repeated to him in a deathly tone, "I will not have interference from you or the girl!"

Mike was then forced into a set of desks he was beside, to which Emerald and Ruby cried out, "No!"

But then something that no one in the room expected happened: though Mike lay unconscious in the debris of the desks, he was suddenly lifted into the air as if something invisible had lifted him and now gently laid him on the floor safely.

"What the hell was that about?" Emerald asked as Mephistopheles went wide-eyed at the sight as well.

_"It cannot be…_" she figured silently, "_Was that a…duel spirit just now?_"

Even with this sudden though, she pushed it out of her head as she finally grabbed Emerald's attention again with, "Well, now that he's out of the way, allow us to finally get this duel under way!"

Emerald activated his Duel Disk as he told her, "Stop hurting them! This is between you and me!"

Mephistopheles raised her arm into the air as she told him, "I couldn't agree more."

The device on her arm fired into the air as the eye patch enveloped her eye. The outlines on her suit glowed, and the components in the air came together in a crescent shape, forming her Duel Disk as it clamped to her wrist.

The same robotic female voice spoke: _"Duel mode active. Scanning players...players scanned: Emerald Ashford. Deck type: Banishment. Mephistopheles. Deck type: Archfiends. Warning: this deck type is not advised. Switching to deck type: Iron Wall."_

"Computer, cancel deck switch!" Mephistopheles told the voice, "I will fight him with my own deck; not one of the Collector's personal meta decks."

"_Acknowledged,_" the computer confirmed, "_The duel will now start. Stand by."_

Mephistopheles reached into a small compartment on her belt, taking out a deck and placing it into her Duel Disk.

Mike, who was still lying apparently unconscious, squinted one eye as he observed Mephistopheles inserting her deck into her duel disk. "_There's something wrong here…_" he silently realized, "_That deck isn't normal. I feel a dark presence from it…_"

"I go first," Mephistopheles cried as she drew, "I set a monster in face-down defence mode, and end my turn."

Emerald was a little puzzled at her opening move. No set cards? No other defence?

"I draw," Emerald now made his first move, "I special summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode! And since that was a special summon, I can normal summon Cyber Valley in attack mode!"

Cyber Dragon ATK – 2100

Cyber Valley ATK – 0

"Cyber Dragon, attack her set monster with Evolution Burst!" Emerald fried as Cyber Dragon launched a blast of energy that obliterated her defence monster in an instant.

"You destroyed my Sangan," Mephistopheles told Emerald, "And when he is sent to the graveyard, I can add a monster with 1500 or less ATK points from my deck to my hand."

Mephistopheles searched her deck as she made her decision, "I add Desrook Archfiend to my hand."

Emerald set a card and ended his turn.

Mephistopheles made her next move, stating, "I draw!

"…well, looks like the fates have rolled the dice in my favour," she said with a smile on her face, "I send Archfiend General from my hand to the graveyard to add the field magic card Pandemonium to my hand."

Emerald had little experience with Archfiends. He knew the archetype ran deep in Duel Monsters lore, but many duellists refused to use them. There was an urban legend that any duellist that uses them becomes more and more enticed by the prospect of deals with demons; the very creatures the Archfiends represented in the game.

"I now activate Pandemonium!" Mephistopheles cried, and with those words, Mephistopheles put the card in her Duel Disk, and the game turned into a nightmare:

Mike felt the dark presence he felt earlier become far stronger. "_We have to stop this. Something terrible is about to-,_"

As if his thoughts commanded it, the walls of the room began to crack and peel away. The windows shattered, and the red clouds outside seeped into the room, enveloping it and its occupants.

When the air cleared Emerald opened his eyes. "What...happened?" he demanded as he looked around.

He saw that they were no longer in the classroom: they were inside the area shown on the card–in Pandemonium.

"Welcome, Emerald Ashford," Mephistopheles said with a twisted grin on her face, "Welcome to the end of all hope!"

Emerald looked around in a panic, trying to figure out, "How…where?"

Mephistopheles' smile widened as she told him, "A duel is not just a game, Emerald Ashford. A duel is a sacred ritual; a ritual that can open doors to worlds beyond the darkness of our own souls."

Emerald looked to the sky, which was still the deep crimson from before. He looked around to see that they were on some kind of ritual alter, floating above a black sea. Screams of anguish and torment echoed throughout the area; a storm was coming from the distance, and the air was filled with the stench of death.

He looked around franticly for Ruby. "Looking for her?" Mephistopheles inquired, as if reading his worries, "She's behind you with that Mike fellow, don't worry."

Emerald turned and saw Ruby tied to a pillar frightened while Mike still lay motionless on the ground. "Ruby! Are you okay?" he yelled to her.

"Oh, they are both fine, for now…" Mephistopheles assured him, "Since I am not a heartless soul, I will give you a chance to save them: all you need do is survive this duel, and show me if a mortal can survive the darkest of Shadow Games without a Pharaoh or a Dragon to guide him! Show me the very limits of your abilities, Psychic Duellist!"


	10. Chapter 10 - My Love, My Empress

Emerald reacted with confusion, "Psychic Duellist? I don't..."

Mephistopheles smiled; "I guess it's obvious you wouldn't know what you are," she figured, "But I'm sure you've noticed it, haven't you? The voices, the headaches, the visions; maybe you even did something you couldn't explain."

His eyed widened. "How could you possibly know about that?" he demanded to know.

"Because I was one of you, before my...transformation," Mephistopheles put it, "I was a Psychic Duellist like you: unsure about my abilities, hearing voices in my head, visions of the future, everything you're going through…but I have mastered my abilities since then, and now I know there are more of my kind, including you, Emerald Ashford."

Emerald was unable to move. The shock of this was unreal; all these years of voices and visions and it all came down to...psychic powers? But that wasn't possible, right?

"No, this isn't right…" Emerald told himself… "This all has to be a dream, or a vision or something! First I'm seeing a duel with real monsters put Sky in the hospital, and now I'm in another dimension being told I'm psychic!"

He knocked against his head with his hands as he groaned, "Come on Emerald, wake up! This is obviously a dream that got out of hand!"

Mephistopheles smiled at this. "I assure you that this is completely real," she promised him, "I hope you are prepared Emerald Ashford: this will be the deciding point of your future.

"Now allow us to continue with this duel," Mephistopheles finally went on, "I activate the magic card Double Summon! This card allows me to normal summon twice in one turn, so first I summon Infernal Queen Archfiend in attack mode."

Instead of the normal summoning effect that the holograms use, a circle, embedded with strange symbols, appeared on the ground, and from it a pillar of dark energy arose. From the pillar, her monster emerged, roaring a noise that made Emerald's blood run cold. Emerald was looking at not a monster hologram, but a real, flesh and blood creature. He couldn't help but be both amazed and somewhat scared at this prospect.

Infernal Queen Archfiend ATK – 900

"I now summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode," Mephistopheles continued.

Terrorking Archfiend ATK – 2000

"Now, Terror King attacks Cyber Valley!" Mephistopheles cried.

Terrorking picked up his blood stained sword from the ground and leapt at Cyber Valley, with a look of pure rage in his glowing eyes.

"I activate Cyber Valley's effect," Emerald Countered, "By banishing him and another monster on my field, I can end the battle phase and draw a card!"

Emerald had saved himself with his quick thinking. He didn't want to deal with a hit from a monster; he had already seen the damage a Shadow Duel could do to someone without a way to protect themselves.

Mephistopheles smirked, impressed with his quick reaction. "I place one card face down," she finished up, "And end my turn."

Emerald made his second move. "I draw," he said, "And I activate my face down card, Jar of Greed! Now I can draw one card! Next I activate the magic card Dimensional Fissure; now any card sent to the graveyard is banished instead. Now I summon Homunculus the Alchemical Being is attack mode!"

Homunculus the Alchemical Being ATK – 1800

"Homunculus, attack Infernal Queen now!" Emerald cried.

"Trap card open:" Mephistopheles countered, "Negate Attack! This card stops your monster's attack, and ends the current battle phase."

Emerald growled, "Damn it...I place two cards face down, and end my turn."

Mephistopheles frowned at him. "You should have seen that coming, Emerald Ashford. It was obvious I wouldn't have left my 900 ATK monster unguarded; please be more aware of the duel. I want to see your full potential."

As she drew her card and began her move, Emerald noticed something: "Hey, why aren't your LP going down?" he pointed out, "Archfiends have a cost that must be paid every turn , don't they?"

"Not here," Mephistopheles shot back, "As long as Pandemonium is active, neither player has to play life points for Archfiend effects! Now since it's my standby phase, I use the effect of Infernal Queen: during my standby phase, I can select an Archfiend monster, and increase its ATK by 1000!"

Terrorking Archfiend ATK – 3000

"Terrorking, attack Homunculus now!" Mephistopheles cried.

Terrorking instantly dashed at Homunculus at full force, brandishing his cursed blade that had taken the lives of many before.

"Trap card open!" Emerald countered, "Dimension Wall!"

The sword cut though Homunculus, whose artificial blood flooded from its now lifeless body. However, in that instant, Emerald's trap card took effect, a gateway opened and Terrorking was flung though it.

Mephistopheles was confused. "Wha-what did you do?!" she stammered.

Emerald smirked as he explained, "Dimension Wall doesn't negate your attack, but it does deal the damage I would have taken to you!"

As if at his command, the gateway opened behind Mephistopheles, and Terrorking flung his sword directly at her side. She was able to stop most of the impact with the force field she had used earlier, but not with being forced to the ground by it.

Mephistopheles LP – 2800

"Ah!" she groaned as she collapsed, surprised at Emerald's use of tactic planning. She got up and brushed herself off, grinning at him while she did so.

"So you do have some fight in you…" she figured, "Good, then this should prove to be harmful to your physical form, shouldn't it? Infernal Queen, attack him directly!"

Emerald braced himself as Infernal Queen flew at him, grabbed him, and bit right into his shoulder. Emerald screamed as blood gushed from his wound, and Infernal dug her claws into his arms.

Emerald LP – 3100

He clutched his shoulder; the wound was not as bad as anything Sky had had to endure, but it was enough to make him bleed profusely. He had wanted to avoid this, but it looked like he would have to deal with actual injuries instead of just some feedback from a hologram.

Mephistopheles looked puzzlingly at him. "Why didn't that kick in your abilities?" she wondered, "Psychic Duellists almost always use their powers when in danger. That's what causes the more radical powers to manifest. Hmm, I shall have to dwell on this further…I end my turn."

Emerald drew his card. He knew that he needed to finish this as soon as possible; he was already bleeding, and if he was hit with anything worse it, would have serious effects on him.

"I activate the magic card Different Dimension Revival!" Emerald decided, "Now by discarding a card from my hand, I can special summon a banished monster! So come back Homunculus, and now I tribute him to summon Kaiser Glider!"

Kaiser Glider ATK – 2400

"Kaiser Glider, attack Infernal Queen Archfiend!" Emerald cried.

Mephistopheles was prepared, however: "Activate trap card, Rainbow Life!" she cried; "Now any battle damage I take this turn is now added to my life points instead!"

Kaiser Glider shot a ball of fire at Infernal Queen. When the fire came into contact with her, it set her ablaze as she screamed in agony as the fire melted her flesh down her now scorching bone. The smell of burning skin was almost too much for Emerald; he had to hold back from vomiting. Finally, her screams stopped as her charred remains disappeared to the banished zone.

A wave of guilt washed over Emerald. He felt like he had just killed another living being–he had forgotten that the monsters were real too, and he had just burned one to death. Kaiser now shot a second fire ball at Mephistopheles, but the fire was instead extinguished before it hit her.

Mephistopheles LP – 4300

Emerald hung his head in shame. "I can't believe I just did that," he groaned, "She was alive, and I just..."

Mephistopheles noticed a change in Emerald's mind. "_His emotional and mental states have changed significantly..._" she realized, "_Well, well…I think I might be able to awaken his powers after all."_

"I end my turn," Emerald finished.

Mephistopheles began her move and cried, "I draw, and I believe I have found a way to awaken your abilities, Emerald. Your priority is not yourself, but for others; and after l read your mind, I can deduce that Ruby Monroe is precious to you. And with this information, I will be able to trigger you powers. Observe!"

She held out her arm, and Ruby was lifted from the pillar she was tied to. Her unconscious body floated into Mephistopheles' arms.

Emerald panicked as he cried, "Wait, what the hell are you doing?" His former guilt was now replaced with worry.

Mephistopheles looked him up and down. "Your body language, emotional, and mental states have all changed again," she observed, "It appears my theory was right; now to experiment with your reactions. If I were to do this…"

She had Terrorking release his sword to her, and she picked it up aimed it directly at Ruby's heart.

"No, don't!" Emerald screamed, the air around him changing as he did.

Mephistopheles was impressed. "Interesting," she muttered as she gave the sword back to her monster, "So your powers begin to emerge if her life is in danger. This indicates a strong emotional connection; I am now certain she is the key to unlocking your potential!"

She made Ruby float next to her as she then went on, "The rules of the game have changed: every time you lose life points, the damage that would be afflicted to you will afflicted to her instead."

Emerald's eyes turned from shock to anger. "No!" he immediately cried, "That's insane! Keep her out of this!"

"Well you better beat me quickly, Emerald Ashford," Mephistopheles taunted, "I activate the spell card Rush Recklessly! This gives Terrorking 700 ATK until the end phase!"

Terrorking Archfiend ATK – 2700

"Now I normal summon Archfiend Soldier," Mephistopheles continued.

Archfiend Solider ATK – 1900

"Let this be the decider for you, Emerald Ashford!" Mephistopheles now cried as she then declared, "Archfiends, attack!"

The monsters leapt into action, drawing their swords. Terrorking impaled Kaiser Glider and then tore him is half. Emerald was beginning to hear the voices again: the voices he always tried to block out, but they were screaming. He had no idea where they were coming from, until he focused on one:

"_Awaken from your slumber, Herald. It is time to face the darkness; the light and the chaos. Embrace you destiny, child of Egypt."_

"Where is...wait, Ruby?" Emerald uttered as he looked at her, and saw her head tossing. Was she dreaming?

Suddenly the voice began talking to Emerald: "_Alchemist, child of time, listen: you must protect the Herald. Use your gifts, young one; win this duel with an Alchemist's greatest weapon."_

Emerald knew what he had to do.

As the Archfiends attacked him, his eyes opened: they were glowing an aquatic blue, and the swords of the beasts were forced back an invisible force.

Mephistopheles smiled. "It worked," she confirmed to herself, "Well done, Emerald Ashford. But the rules of the duel still apply."

Slashes appeared on Ruby's unconscious body, her arms now bleeding.

"I end my turn," Mephistopheles concluded.

Emerald LP – 1000

"My turn…I draw!" Emerald cried as he looked at his hand, "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!"

And upon seeing what he had drawn, he had a feeling he was about to pull off what he needed to do.

"Now I activate my trap card, Marco Cosmos! This card allows me to special summon Helios the Primordial Sun, and I now tribute her to summon Caius, the Shadow Monarch from my hand!"

Caius the Shadow Monarch ATK – 2400

"When he is tribute summoned, I can banish one monster on the field!" Emerald cried as his comeback began, "I choose Terrorking Archfiend! And since he's a Dark monster, you lose 1000 life points!"

Mephistopheles LP – 3300

"Now I move to attack Archfiend Solider!" Emerald cried.

Caius grabbed the demon in his hand, reacting to his master's emotions. He crushed the Archfiend to death in his palm, leaving a broken mess before him as it vanished.

"Pandemonium's second effect activates," Mephistopheles cried at this time, "When an Archfiend is destroyed, I can add a lower level one from my deck to my hand, and I choose Dark Bishop Archfiend!"

Mephistopheles LP – 2800

"I set a card and end my turn," Emerald finished.

Mephistopheles smiled as she drew. "You made a decant comeback there, Emerald," she told him, "You revealed to me the monster you are closely linked to in the spirit world, and for that, I feel it only fitting to show you mine. I activate Magical Stone Excavation, by discarding two cards, I can bring a spell card back from my graveyard! I choose Double Summon, which I shall now play!

"Now I normal summon Desrook Archfiend," Mephistopheles continued, "And then I also activate my Fiend Sanctuary magic card, summoning forth a Metal Fiend Token!"

Metal Fiend Token ATK - 0

"And now the stage is set;" Mephistopheles cried, "I tribute Desrook Archfiend and my Fiend Metal Token to summon my ace monster!"

She began a summoning chant; only ever seen when a duellist has the highest connection to their monster: "_The fires of my nightmares fuel your coming, Goddess of Evil! Arise from the corner of my dreams; may we fly as the world screams your song–the song of lust and agony! May my deepest desires be realized in your image, my love: Archfiend Empress!"_

The altar they had been duelling on shook and the crimson sky grew even darker as the screams of everything that has ever known pain and pleasure echoed through Pandemonium. The sky wept with crimson tears as the creator of all darkness in the universe was brought before them.

Archfiend Empress ATK – 2900

There she stood, wearing a twisted grin on her face: Archfiend Empress. Emerald was petrified; this was no monster or even a demon: this was darkness incarnate; evil itself. He wanted to scream, or run away, or just do something.

But he couldn't. He could only watch as the Empress held out her hand, and Caius tore himself apart. So much blood; so much thick, red blood.

As Caius disappeared, the Empress turned to Emerald. He blinked, and there she was, inches from him. She caressed his face in her icy hands. He looked to where her eyes should be, but there weren't any eyes; just that twisted, evil, blood-curdling smile.

Emerald LP – 0

Winner – Mephistopheles

* * *

Ruby awoke in the classroom she had been in before. She remembered what had been happening with Emerald; with Mephistopheles. But now it felt like nothing had happened at all.

She then noticed Mike lying on the floor. "Oh, no…" she muttered as she ran to him, shaking him, "Mike, get up! Are you all right?"

Mike's eyes shot wide open, to Ruby's slight shock as she jumped a bit, startled as he replied, "Man, I'm a good actor. My sleeping had you fooled too."

He got to his feet as Ruby smiled slightly, and the two looked around. "Where did Mephistopheles go?" Ruby inquired, "Did Emerald beat her? Did you see anything?"

"I watched them for a moment as Pandemonium came into play…" Mike struggled to remember what had happened, "But after that they just disappeared. I've just been lying here pretending to be out cold in case they came back."

Ruby nodded as the two then turned around a corner of the table, to which Ruby then screamed at what she was seeing: there was Emerald, lying in a pool of blood, unconscious, and barely breathing.

Ruby rushed over to him, crying as she practically yelled at him, "Emerald, wake up! Come on wake up!"

Mike walked to her side calmly, knelt down, and picked up the Ra in his arms as he said, "I'll get him to the hospital. You call any staff you can and get them down here–what the hell…?"

He interrupted himself as his gaze went to the wall, where Ruby's eyes immediately followed to see, written in blood, words: "We'll be seeing you again, Emerald Ashford. The Empress wants to duel you again real soon, so when you wake up look in your pocket!"

Ruby looked in Emeralds coat pocket. Inside was a blank, white card with the words, "You're Invited!" handwritten on it.

Ruby looked to Mike as if he had an explanation, but his expression just became grim as he said, "I have a feeling something bigger is at work here…"

* * *

Mephistopheles, who was still watching them from outside the building, put her finger to her eye patch and contacted the Collective: "This is Mephistopheles," she said into her intercom, "Tell the Collector that I have invited another player for the Tournament. I'll be returning shortly."

As she walked away to leave, three masked figures stood atop the main building of Duel Academia. "We've finally found it," one of them said, "The way to stop it all!"

Another spoke, "When shall we make our move, Prometheus?"

The third, named Prometheus, turned to the other two as he told them, "We move when the Tournament starts. Until then, we wait. But soon, my friends…soon we will save everything."

The sky was no longer the crimson it had been, but dark clouds still loomed. It was the calm before the storm.


	11. Chapter 11 - Another Side of Sky

_Embrace your heritage and your destiny_."

Ruby jerked awake; those words wouldn't leave her mind. She looked around: she was still in the medical center. She looked down, where Emerald still lay unconscious.

It had been four days since the duel with Mephistopheles, even though she couldn't recount what happened after she activated Pandemonium. She knew something had gone wrong.

She looked at the clock, and she saw that class would be starting soon.

"C'mon..." she pleaded to the unconscious Emerald, "Please, wake up..."

"You've been asking him that for the past four days."

Ruby looked up as Sky approached from the end of the ward, her head and torso wrapped in bandages. "Sky..." Ruby addressed her, "...what do you want?"

She looked down at Emerald. "He duelled one didn't he?" she guessed, "A Collective member, I mean."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about that?" she inquired.

Sky indicated to her head as she replied, "You think I got this from a violent night of passion with a Harpie Lady?"

"So Emerald was telling the truth..." Ruby told herself, "I owe him an apology...big time."

Sky noticed the blank card with "You're Invited!" written on it. "I guess he won," she figured, "the physical damage might have been a bit too much for him. I was lucky; these duellists use some form of Black Magic to make the duels real."

Ruby looked at her. "That's insane," she figured, "Magic is about as real as ancient Egyptian gods, or Atlantis. They must have tampered with the environment somehow."

Sky looked back at her with an unconvinced look. "If you said that a few days ago, I would have agreed one hundred percent," she admitted, "But I duelled one, and all of it - the monster;, the damage; right down to the effects of the cards - was real."

Ruby was still sceptic. "But that just can't happen!" she persisted, "I mean, that's like the stupid urban legend about the abandoned dorm being used as a ritual site, or that the spirit of Dark Magician Girl showed up for the cosplay festival a few years ago!"

"Tell me Ruby," Sky now inquired, "What did you see before you passed out?"

Ruby thought back, saying, "Well, I thought I saw a girl named Mephistopheles faze though the wall to get in, but..."

Sky stopped her there: "I saw a robot commit suicide and the Grim Reaper plunge his scythe into a girl's shoulder," she told her, "And I also felt myself get thrown into a brick wall."

Ruby was unsure of what to make of it all. "But...it's just not possible," she tried to convince herself, "Yet, it happened..."

Sky put her hand on Ruby's shoulder as she told her, "I know it doesn't make any sense. But look, you clearly need some decent rest. I'm sure the teacher will understand if you skip one class."

Ruby wasn't sure how to react. Sky was never like this. "Um...okay," she managed to stutter out as she then looked to Emerald, "But what about-"

Sky interrupted her: "Hey, look at me."

Ruby obeyed, and Sky continued, "You always look out for him, and he always looks out for you. But you need to look after yourself once in a while; you can't do anything for him. You can't even open those pretty eyes of yours."

Ruby was taken aback by this. Sky was never this level-headed, much less this concerned for others.

"Besides," Sky continued, "I'm gonna be here for a while, so I'll keep him safe for you. Now go, before I get mad!"

The said that in a playful manner, smiling as she did.

Ruby blushed slightly as she replied, "Uh...um...okay...thank you!"

She blurted it out, and then quickly turned around and made a light jog out the room. She turned as she was closing the door, seeing Sky smile at her again. Ruby spun around and slammed the door in a small panic; her heart was oddly racing.

"What...what the hell just Happened!?" she thought as she darted to her dorm, keeping her red face down as she did.

* * *

The Obelisk fell on his back, stammering, "No...that was real...how?"

A Collective member loomed over him. "You have ceased being of any possible use," they spoke, "Now should I just leave you there, or should I maybe break your other arm? Decisions, decisions..."

"No, please! What do you want to know?" the Obelisk pleaded.

The Collective member fixed her glasses and smirked. "That's better," she uttered, "Now tell me: who is the strongest duellist on this island? I have gone though several of you pathetic excuses for lifeforms this morning. One more, and I might get angry if anyone gives me another wrong answer!"

"Um, maybe...Mike is the top duellist...and Ruby Monroe is the current tag champion alongside Emerald..."

She glared at him. "Emerald? As in Emerald Ashford?" she demanded.

He fidgeted about trying to think. "I-I think so," he stammered, "I mean, I wasn't there, so I guess he might of-AHH!"

She stabbed her heel into his stomach, wounding him as she growled, "That isn't good enough! Now start remembering or I'll dig a little deeper!"

She removed her heel and then kicked him in the face, and placed her foot above his head. "I was able to smash your collar bone with a kick," she reminded him, "So imagine what a stomp will do to your skull. Now start using that brain before I drive my foot into it!"

He began crying as he spoke, "Yes, it was him! Emerald Ashford! Please don't kill me!"

She smiled and moved her foot as she told him, "Good; that wasn't so hard now, was it? Now be a good boy and direct me to this Ruby Monroe, okay?"

He nodded franticly as he told her, "Okay, okay; she should be in class - art department - either there or in her dorm."

"Good," the Collective member stated, "Well, now that I have what I need, I'll take my leave. Oh and I would get all that seen to pretty quickly."

She indicated the Obelisk's bloody wounds, and then walked away, placing her finger to the side of her eye patch. "Hello, it's me. I may have our third contestant, but before I fetch them I need a shower; I got blood in my hair again."

* * *

Ruby awoke from her brief slumber, rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock: it was 12:00; just in time for lunch.

She looked out the window, and realized how hungry she was. She had barely eaten in four days.

"Guess Sky was right," she heard herself say; "I needed some rest, now I need food."

She hopped out of bed and got dressed into her uniform and tied her hair in the mirror. She briefly looked at herself in the mirror. "_Different day, same weird looks..._" she thought as she looked over her eyes and hair.

She honestly hated them. Since she was a child she was teased about her heterochromic eyes: one eye a somewhat reasonable aquatic green, the other an unnatural yellow. Her hair didn't help the situation with its snow-white colour.

She looked at her reflection. "Dark skin, white hair, and miss-matched eyes," she muttered to herself, "Did my genetics decided to make me in the character customizer from an RPG?"

While she wasn't ashamed of her appearance, it did make slightly make her feel like an outcast. She was just seen as some exotic treasure by most of the other students, always getting looks from them as she walked the hall. She had been here for nearly three years and it hadn't let up.

She looked out the window again, wondering whether to eat lunch in the cafeteria without Emerald, which was a strange thought at this point.

Just then a strange thought came to her mind: "I could see Sky in the medical center and see if-"

She stopped herself right there. Just because Sky had been nice to her didn't mean they were instantly friends; she was probably just being nice because Emerald was in the hospital. She was human too after all; maybe not as heartless as Ruby first thought.

She decided to just grab a sandwich from the card shop. Maybe she would get lucky and pull the golden eggwich. She tied her hair into a ponytail and covered her yellow eye with her fringe.

As she was walking to the card shop, she saw the newer students duelling each other. So many new faces, eager to become the next King or Queen of Games...

She looked at a group of girls comparing Kuribohs; one of them was declaring that she was the mistress of all Kuriboh that crossed into the human world.

Ruby couldn't help but smile, but also felt slightly sad. She loved seeing people interact with their friends, and that was all she really did: watch.

For the last three years, Emerald was really her only friend. She had promised herself that when she got to Duel Academia, she would have more friends than even Yugi Mutou was said to have. And yet here she was, with only one real friend and only a shared title at the school. It seemed nothing went to plan; at this rate, her dream of one day facing Rebecca Hopkins would never happen.

She sighed as she turned to the main building, and continued her quest for a sandwich.

When arriving at the shop, it was occupied by few; only some of the more popular students came here when they wanted to avoid a paparazzi or praises from their fans. She reached into the sandwich basket and pulled one out, hoping she got a decent flavour. She glanced around at the other students, all with someone to talk to. "I must look like such a loser," she thought.

The only looks she was getting were from the students wanting to see her legs.

She sat there for a few minutes munching on her cheese and apple sandwich. "_Who the hell comes up with this crap?_" she thought to herself, "_I would rather have chocolate pudding and a slice of toast!_"

Her thoughts continued to drift as she attempted to stave off the stares of the students.

"That's what passes as a sandwich for you, huh?"

Ruby darted her head up in a strange déjà vu moment: Mike was standing next to her.

"Mike!" she exclaimed in slight surprise, but then she pulled herself together into a civilized manner as she went, "Um...I mean...hi, what's up?"

He chuckled, but instead of replying he just reached into the sandwich bin, pulled one out, and opened it.

What Ruby saw next ultimately surprised her: "Ah; the usual, I see," he muttered before biting into the golden eggwich in his hands.

Ruby looked at him with a dropped jaw. "Did you just say that was 'usual' for you?" she managed.

Mike shrugged at the question, before saying, "I don't even like eggs; lucky draw my ass."

Ruby took a moment to process this before bursting out laughing at this remark as Mike sat himself down beside her, saying, "Laughing suits you, y'know. Better than that sullen expression you had before."

Ruby's laughter ceased and went back to sad as the thought of Emerald returned to her. She could not even look to him now as the feeling overtook her.

Mike could tell something was wrong. "So what's the problem this time?"

She now glanced at him as she replied, "It's just...it's weird not having Emerald here. I have lunch with him every day, and today he's just...not here and..."

She stopped, noticing all the other students staring at the two of them, however most of the looks she knew were aimed at her legs.

Mike saw this too, and shot one look to them as he snapped, "Get lost, pervs."

At the command of the Academia's elite, the card shop cleared itself of the other people in it, and Mike turned back to Ruby as she told him, "Thanks...how did you know?"

"How often do you think I hear other guys talking about your legs?" he answered her question with one of his own, "And I loathe perverts, so you're welcome."

Ruby blushed as Mike now asked her, "You were saying?"

Ruby continued, "It's just...he's been my only friend for the past two, nearly three years. I didn't realize how unsociable I am...god, I'm such a loser."

Mike's intense gaze pierced through her own orbs as he then asked, "Okay, define what a 'loser' is to you."

"Unsociable," Ruby immediately repeated, "Barely achieving what you want, and-"

"That's not a loser."

Ruby's eyebrows rose as Mike cut her off, following up with, "A real loser is someone who separates themselves from everyone, and I don't think losers have Emerald as a good friend."

Ruby smiled at this, while Mike continued, "As for your goals, a loser would be so afraid of not winning, that they don't even try.  
"Now you're trying, right?" he inquired to Ruby, who nodded her head in confirmation.

"Then you're not a loser," Mike concluded as he stood, "And that leaves only one loser here, really."

Mike began to walk away down the hallway as Ruby took this all in, and by the time she had, she only then realized he'd gone. "Wait!" she now cried as she took off after him, eventually catching up with him.

In short pants, she gasped as she now walked beside him, "What do you mean by 'one loser here'?"

"You're walking next to him," was Mike's only reply, leaving Ruby even more confused now.

"But you're not a loser!" she immediately protested, "I mean, you're the Genex Champion-"

"Think back to what I said before," Mike told her, "Losers have good friends, and aren't afraid to go after what they want.

"As for myself..." Mike's tone turned dark, "I don't have any 'real' friends, and I live in fear every day that what I want to achieve the most will never come."

Ruby was now more perplexed than ever now. "Just what are you trying to accomplish?" she asked, now curious to know what he was talking about.

But instead of answering, Mike glanced around, and saw that, in their haste, they has wondered outside and to the medical center. "Oh, look where we are," he pointed out.

Ruby now noticed this too as she forgot about her question. "It's almost like destiny is telling me to check on Emerald again..." she thought aloud.

Mike smiled as he replied, "I think that's most likely the case. Later."

He began to walk away, to which Ruby then remembered her question. But now that he was leaving, she instead decided to save it as she instead called to him, "Yeah...thanks for keeping me company."

"Whatever," he called back, "Just keep that pretty smile on your face, all right?"

Ruby smiled as she nodded, and then turned to the doors of the medical center and walked in. She headed for the ward Emerald was on and walked through the door, but ended up bumping into Sky.

"Ah!"

"Ow!"

Sky noticed first: "Oh, hey; I was about to come and find you!" she exclaimed.

Ruby jerked herself off the ground, quickly apologizing, "Ah! God, I'm sorry!"

She helped Sky up as Sky told her, "It's fine; no damage. Just watch it next time. Anyway, I was about to look for you; Emerald woke up for a few minutes earlier, and I wanted him to see you, but he lost consciousness."

Ruby began freaking out: "WHAT!? Ah, damn it all!"

Sky tried to calm her: "Relax, he'll be fine. He's in the ward upstairs; no visitors, I'm afraid."

Ruby kicked the wall. "I knew I should have stayed," she exclaimed, "I should never have left!"

She began tearing up slightly now as she spoke, "He needs me...more then I need him..."

Sky lifted her chin up, telling her, "Hey, I don't want to see my rival cry. It'll look bad if people see you like this, so don't embarrass me, okay?"

Sky's smile made Ruby feel better. She wasn't sure why; it just did.

"Sky...why are acting like this?" she inquired.

She had to know, even if was just an act. Sky's face turned into one of slight guilt as she explained, "When I duelled Beelza, Emerald was there. He ran to help me, even after I told him to leave...but he stayed. He tried his best to help me, even though I did nothing to deserve it. After I won, he tended to my wounds to the best of his skill before he brought me here."

Ruby was starting to put the pieces together as Sky finished,  
"And he did all that even after I treated you and him like animals...worse than animals..."

Ruby interjected: "Sky I would of helped you too. Sure we don't get on, but-"

"Exactly," Sky shot at her, "We don't get on. You hate me; you look at me like I killed someone close to you. So why would either of you help me? Why!?"

Ruby held her by the shoulders gently as she replied, "We would help because you're still a person. You're not a monster, and I don't hate you. I've never hated you..."

Sky was confused: "What? But I treat you so badly, worse than the way my parents..."

She stopped herself, looking at the ground.

This time Ruby held her chin up as she said, "Hey, I know it's rough for you Sky; that's why I don't hold it against you that you don't let anyone in. I understand that and so does Emerald, and that's why he helped you. That's why I would help you."

Sky and Ruby remained like this for a few minutes, both not really knowing what to say. Sky finally spoke as she wiped away her tears, "My god, I'm showing you my sad side. Why am I showing you my sad side?"

She asked this in slightly joking tone, to which Ruby smiled. "I guess me and Emerald finally got you out of your shell," she figured, "Listen, this doesn't have to change anything if you don't want it to. We can go back and pretend this never happened."

Sky raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to do that?" she asked.

Ruby shook her head. "In all honesty, I like speaking to you as more than a rival," she admitted, "I know you keep this side hidden; I'm just saying we can keep it that way if you want."

"Anyone ever tell you that you would make a damn good psychiatrist?" Sky joked, before saying afterwards, "But...when you said you didn't hate me, how do you think of me, in all honesty?"

"It's..." Ruby began, "Kinda embarrassing...but-"

Before Ruby could finish, Sky looked out the window in horror: the clouds has changed to the darkest black; lighting was striking and thunder was clapping.

They both looked to the other end of the ward as a voice resonated, "Well, looks like I am interrupting a tender moment, hmm?"

Standing on the other end of the ward was a Collective member: a woman wearing a blue bodysuit with white outlines, and a mechanical eye patch was attached to a pair of fine glasses. Her blue hair formed into an incredibly long ponytail that fell past her wide hips.

Her curvaceous, beautiful form could bring any man to his knees, and her eyes could freeze blood with a glare. "I am Leviathan of the Collective," she introduced, "My opponent has been chosen: I shall enjoy taming you, Ruby Monroe."


	12. Chapter 12 - Ruby Vs Leviathan

_Authors Note: Apologies for the first version of this, OpenOffice has been all lately, this version has the line-breaks and spelling errors fixed, thank you for reading and please enjoy._

* * *

"Allow me to introduce myself more formally, I am Leviathan, Collective Elite and personal guard to the Collector, I have been dispatched to acquire a third duellist for out tournament and I have selected you as my opponent."

Ruby looked Leviathan up and down, she was wearing a similar costume to Mephistopheles and even had that contraption on her arm that turned into a Duel Disk.

"Your the same as her, Mephistopheles, you hurt Emerald!"

"Ah yes Mephistopheles, I have no idea why she would of invited a duellist she defeated to the tournament, my dear sister has the oddest habits. But that is neither here nor there, I am here to duel you Ruby Monroe, your friend here can join us as a spectator if she so desires."

She pointed to Sky, "oh I know you, you are the duellist who defeated Beelza, the poor dear was so upset after her duel with you, she was crying on my shoulder for a whole day."

Leviathan's relaxed attitude was more than a little unnerving, she had a warm smile across her face as she was a mother casually talking about her children.

"She gets like that when she looses, she's still a kid at heart I guess, anyway I feel we should get this under way," her expression changed from a warm smile to a deadly serious glare, "I hope you will not disappoint me, I had to break a lot of duellists to find you."

Ruby stepped up to her, looking her straight in the eye, "you and your sisters have hurt a lot of people, including my best friend, I'll warn you, leave now, leave and never come back."

Leviathan smiled and moved her face close to hers, "or else what?"

"Or I'll stop you."

Leviathan smiled more at this, "you have spirit, good, more to break when I win."

She stepped back, "the duel shall begin at once, prepare yourself Ruby Monroe!"

Ruby picked up a Duel Disk and attached it to her arm, she then removed her deck from her belt and placed it into the deck space.

"Sky, get out of here, I won't risk you getting hurt again!"

Sky placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "no, you have no idea what these people are capable of, you'll need someone here if...if things get out of hand."

Ruby looked at her, "Sky..."

"Don't worry about me Ruby, I'll worry about you but before you do this," Sky pulled a card from her belt, "take this."

"Sky...why are you?"

"Don't ask questions, just be thankful I'm doing this for you, trust me it will help if you need it!"

Leviathan smiled, "if you two are done, allow us to begin this!"

She raised her arm and her Duel Disk flew into the air, one the lenses of her glasses changed to blue and the the components in the air formed the crescent shape of the Collective Duel Disk and attached to her arm.

"_Duel mode active, scanning players...players scanned, Ruby Monroe, deck type: Water and Leviathan, deck type: Unspecified, please select a deck type."_

"Hmm...well I remember Mephistopheles saying she used her gift to duel Emerald, maybe I should follow her lead?"

Ruby was confused, "gift?"

"Oh its none of your concern, but it would be entertaining to give mine test play," she pulled a deck from her belt, Ruby instantly felt uneasy, it was the same darkness that Mephistopheles' deck used, she remembered what she could from that duel, she was unconscious for most of it, but whatever had happened, it had left Emerald barely alive.

"It would be nice...but I don't think so, computer load deck 4, codename: Harpie."

"_Loading deck 4, codename: Harpie."_

An orb if light appeared and split into 40 different rectangles, Sky had seen this before, the Collective could somehow generate cards from seemingly nowhere.

"_The Duel is about to begin, stand by."_

Leviathan – LP 4000

Ruby – LP 4000

"Ruby, be careful, you haven't played a Shadow Duel yet, brace yourself!"

Ruby turned to Sky and smiled, "don't worry, I'll be fine."

"No you don't understand, the monsters in a Shadow Game are-"

"Enough!" Ruby and Sky's conversation was cut short, "I shall begin our duel."

Leviathan drew first, "I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 in defence mode, I also place one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw, I summon Blizzard Dragon in attack mode."

Blizzard Dragon ATK – 1800

"Blizzard Dragon, attack Flying Kamakiri now!"

Blizzard Dragon shot a blast of ice at Kamakiri, freezing one of his arms, Blizzard then flew over to him, clutching the creatures head and freezing his face and smashing his head into the ground, blood and brain matter spraying him.

Ruby stared at what she just saw, "what the hell was that?"

Sky explained, "in a Shadow Game, the monsters are real...and violent."

"Violent?"

"Yeah...they hurt each other...kill each other..."

"But the holograms don't do that, this has to be a hack or-"

"Magic," Leviathan interrupted them.

"Magic? But magic doesn't exist, you hacked the game with that weird Duel Disk of yours!"

Leviathan smiled, "I would listen to your friend Ruby Monroe, she has seen a Shadow Game first hand and if want to survive this, you better start believing."

"She's right Ruby, this is going to get worse, you need to focus on this!"

"Let us continue, when Kamakiri is destroyed I special summon a Wind monster from my deck with 1500 or less ATK, I summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode, her name is always treated as Harpie Lady and when she is on the field all Wind monsters gain 300 ATK."

Harpie Lady ATK – 1600

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Leviathan drew her card, "I activate Elegant Egotist, now while I have a Harpie Lady on my field, I can special Summon Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck and they gain 300 ATK from Harpie Lady."

Harpie Lady Sisters ATK – 2250

"Sisters, destroy her monster. "

The sisters flew into the air, circling Blizzard Dragon, they then flew around him, faster and faster tearing at his flesh, he roared in a vain attempt at warding them off until one of them grabbed his head, she then thrust her claws into his skull and tore out his eyes, the other two grabbed his wings and clawed at the flaps of his wings.

His roars of warning became whimpers of pain as flesh and bone were torn, the Harpies then began to eat parts of him like rabid vultures, blood leaking down there mouths and there eyes reduced to a primal desire for flesh.

Ruby LP – 3750

"This...this is inhuman...this is disgusting!" Ruby began screaming at Leviathan, "end the simulation now!"

"Sky told you, in a Shadow Duel the monsters are real and are reveal what they truly are."

Ruby was perplexed by Leviathan's comment, "what they truly are?"

"The monsters we duel with are more than just cards, they are demons, creatures from another realm who desire nothing more than to spill blood, a Shadow Duel or Duel of Darkness brings out there real intentions."

"But surely they aren't all like that...right?"

"Well all monsters are capable of kindness, but none of them truly wish for it, they are blood thirsty creatures and should be treated as such! Now allow me to show you the true feeling of a Shadow Duel, Harpie Lady attack her directly!"

Harpie Lady flew at her, she paused when she came face to face with Ruby, looking into the monsters eyes Ruby saw deep rage and a hunger for pain.

"Let me help y-AH!"

Harpie Lady thrust her talons into her abdomen, blood gushed onto the ground as she was brought to her knees, "ah...w-why?"

Ruby LP – 2150

"Ruby!" Sky ran over and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think I should be...ah!"

"Don't rush it, just take your time."

Leviathan grew a large grin on her face, "now you know how a duel is really played, now that you know what is at stake if you loose, please do not disappoint me Ruby Monroe. I end my turn."

* * *

Emerald awoke from his long slumber, he looked around, his eyes hazy.

"Am I dead?" He said in a sarcastic voice as he gripped his head.

His vision began to clear, he could make out a dimly lit hospital room, "guess I ended up in medical," he thought out load.

"_Promise me."_

Emerald shot up his head in shock, "who said that?"

Nothing.

Emerald was confused, but he couldn't let it bother him, he glanced down at his injuries, he had been bandaged up around the torso and his left arm.

"She really did a number on me."

His mind went back to the duel with Mephistopheles and her final play, the Archfiend Empress.

"_The smile...that damn smile!" _He screamed in his head.

Suddenly the door opened, one the nurses entered the room, "oh your awake!" She said in surprise.

"How are you feeling?"

Emerald shifted his body a little to see if anything hurt, "I feel fine, thank you."

After a few minutes of looking him over she allowed him to go, "all right you can head back to your dorm, but no duelling for the next few days!"

Emerald smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Ruby drew her card, "my move, I activate my face down card Jar of Greed, I draw one card," Ruby smiled, she was finally able to turn the tide of the duel.

"I activate the field magic A Legendary Ocean!"

Leviathan grinned as Ruby placed the card into her Duel Disk.

"You know that summoning a monster in a Shadow Duel makes it real, so tell me, what do you think a field magic does?"

Ruby shot her head up in shock, "what the hell are you talking about?"

The room began too shake, Sky put her ear to the wall, "what is that? It sounds like...water?"

Suddenly the door to the hallway was blasted of it hinges by a tidal current of water, the room was flooded in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell is happening?!" Sky screamed.

Ruby remembered back to the duel with Mephistopheles, she had blacked out the moments she activated Pandemonium. "The fields magic cards...are like doorways?"

Leviathan smiled, "see you on the other side."

Ruby saw the current sweep her away as the water rose.

Sky grabbed onto Ruby, "I'm here, don't worry."

Ruby vision when dark for what felt like minutes as the darkness of the water overtook her.

"_Stand."_

Ruby awoke with hazy vision, "huh...Sky?"

She stood and rubbed her eyes, looking around all she saw was complete darkness.

"Am I dead?" She said curiously.

"_Child."_

Ruby whirled around, in front of her was a huge stone tablet, not unlike the ones from the Domino City Museum.

"_Child of Egypt."_

The voice from her dream, the same dream she had been having for almost a year.

"Who...or what are you?"

Ruby attempted to communicate with the presence.

"_The time is drawing near, soon the Paladin will be awakened and the war will begin a new. Embrace your heritage and your destiny."_

"What the hell does that even mean? You always say it to me but I don't know what you mean!"

Ruby attempted in vain to argue with whatever was speaking to her, she could at least now make out that the voice was female, with a demanding tone.

"_Wake up..."_

"Huh?"

"Wake up!"

Ruby opened her eyes, chaotic skies loomed above her, the clouds were moving violently as the sun attempted to pierce the barrier.

"Huh?" Ruby looked to her side.

"Oh thank Ra your awake!" Sky was beside her.

"That was...a dream?" Ruby wondered.

"No time for that Ruby, look around!" Sky said as she helped her up.

Ruby looked around, wherever they were, they weren't on Academia Island any more. They were standing on a pillar sticking out from the ocean, surrounded by several more.

Ruby looked down, through the waters surface, she could see what appeared to be a city, "how high up are we?"

She could see down for miles, below she saw various marine life swimming beneath the waves, "is this...A Legendary Ocean?"

"From a birds eye view."

A voice came from the pillar opposite them, "quite beautiful is it not?"

Leviathan was standing there, admiring the scenery.

"I do love it when someone picks a nice field to play in, I am sick and tired of Pandemonium."

Ruby looked around, "how?"

Leviathan turned her attention back to her, "hmm? Oh yes I assume this is your first time travelling in a Shadow Duel, well allow me to quickly explain. A field magic card acts as a portal or doorway to another dimension, in this case the world of the..."

She paused.

Ruby glanced at her, "the who?"

"The remains of a once great civilisation, lets leave it at that, I believe in your world people call this place Atlantis or R'lyeh."

Ruby was still confused, but she knew that she wasn't getting anything from Leviathan.

She then noticed that her Duel Disk and cards were unharmed by the water and that Leviathan's Harpies were still there.

Ruby knew that the duel was still on, no matter what weird crap happened, "I activate Double Summon, with this I can normal summon twice this turn. I normal summon Cure Mermaid and Armed Sea Hunter in attack mode, and because of Ocean they both gain 200 ATK and DEF."

Cure Mermaid ATK – 1700

Armed Sea Hunter ATK – 2000

Cure Mermaid jumped from the water and plopped herself next to Ruby, wearing an adorable smile, she looked up at Ruby and blew her a kiss.

Ruby blushed in surprise, "you've never done that before. Wait where's Hunter?"

Cure Mermaid pointed to the water below them, Ruby could just make out a dark shape lurking beneath the waves.

"This is all kinds of weird..."

Sky was also weirded out, when she duelled her monsters didn't interact with her.

Ruby turned her attention back to the duel, "Cure Mermaid attack Harpie Lady!"

Mermaid jumped from the pillar and gracefully landed in the sea, she darted towards the Harpie and floated to her level, Harpie Lady attempted to strike her in the arm, Cure merely grabbed her wrist and then used her free arm to grab her neck.

Cure then wrapped her tail around Harpie and dragged her into the water, holding her just beneath the surface, Harpie struggled against Cure's superior strength, flailing as best as she could as Cure tightened her grip, after a few minutes of struggling the last bubbles of air popped, Cure swam back to Ruby's side.

Harpies lifeless body lay there, floating for a few moments before a huge shark like monster appeared from the depths and dragged her down, a crimson cloud was left behind soon after.

"My god..." Ruby was still disgusted by the way the monsters killed each other in Shadow Duels, she was almost afraid to launch her next attack.

"You have too," Sky said aloud, "I know it difficult for you to watch but you have to do this."

Ruby nodded and turned to Harpie Lady Sisters, "with Harpie Lady gone, her sisters loose 300 ATK."

Harpie Lady Sisters ATK – 1950

"Now Hunter, destroy them!"

Suddenly three arrows were shot from the water all hitting there targets, all three Sisters were now bleeding from a fatal head wound, still partly conscious.

He then leapt from the water and dragged them down, though the red cloud he emerged, hold there heads by the hair in victory. He then shot a last arrow at Leviathan, she was able to catch it in her hand and snap it.

Leviathan LP – 3850

"Congratulations, you took 150 LP, I'm proud of you," she said in a pandering tone.

Ruby growled, "I place a card face down and end my turn."

Leviathan drew, "oh what a coincidence, I activate Double Summon. Now I normal summon Wind Effigy."

Wind Effigy ATK – 1800

A small, seemingly sentient tornado appeared.

"Wind Effigy can be used as two tributes to summon a normal Wind monster. I tribute him to summon the strongest monster in my deck!"

The wind changed direction, a storm was brewing.

"I summon Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry!"

As she placed the card on the Duel Disk, the cloudy sky revealed a grand light, a gigantic bird with golden feathers floated over them, lightning began striking the pillars around them.

Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry ATK – 2900

"And now his effect, when he is tribute summoned I can select two monsters you control and add them to your hand."

"Wait! You said Effigy was only used for normal monsters, how can it have an effect?" Ruby interjected.

Leviathan smiled, "Simorgh is treated as a normal monster while in my hand. Now I send Cure and Hunter back to your hand!"

"Trap card open!" Ruby was quick to counter, "Skill Shock, I tribute a monster and I negate the effect of a monster and it cannot attack or be tributed this turn!"

Hunter was sent to the graveyard and Simorgh simply remain stationary.

"Well done I suppose, but you still have to over come this, you have a 1700 ATK monster, no back row and no cards in your hand, how do you expect to stop this?"

Ruby couldn't help but agree, she had ran out of options, everything hindered on this last draw.

"My move!" Ruby cried as she drew her card.

Looking at her card, she turned to sky.

"Sky, thank you."

"Huh?" Sky looked at her confused.

"First the effect of Cure Mermaid activates, during my stand by phase, I gain 800 LP."

Cure Mermaid pulled herself up to Ruby's height and gave her a smooch on the lips.

Ruby LP – 2950

The wounds in her abdomen began to close due to the magic of the sea maiden.

Sky wasn't sure what to make of this, "um...you al right Ruby?"

Ruby stood with a blush on her face, "I...I'm fine...um..."

Cure Mermaid winked at her and sat back down beside her feet.

"A...anyway...I activate Card of Demise, thanks Sky, I needed this! I draw five new cards but I must discard my entire hand in five turns."

She drew a fresh hand, now she had a chance. "This turn, I win!"

"I activate Smashing Ground, this card destoryes the monster on your side of the field with the lowest DEF and you only have one monster!"

Tentacles arose from the deep, grabbing Simorgh and dragging into the depths, his cries soon muffled by the waves.

Leviathan's smile soon turned to worry, her top monster had been stopped the turn after it had been summoned.

"Next I play Surface, this card allows me to special summon a Water monster from my graveyard in defence mode, I choose Blizzard Dragon."

Blizzard Dragon DEF – 1000

"Now I tribute Blizzard Dragon and Cure Mermaid to summon my ace monster, Spiral Serpent!"

Cure Mermaid gave Ruby a wave before disappearing to the graveyard.

The wind stopped, everything become quiet, Ruby glanced around.

"Why isn't?"

Then a growl was heard from the sea beneath them, a large shadow was slowly approaching the surface, the roaring form of Spiral Serpent arose from the city below, his cry echoed, warning the other creatures of the sea that there master had come.

Spiral Serpent ATK – 3100

"Very impressive Ruby Monroe, you summoned your ace monster but it won't stop me in one blow, I have 3850 LP left."

Ruby smiled at Leviathan's comment, "you forgot I still have two cards left and one of them is Aqua Jet! This card gives one Water monster 1000 ATK!"

Spiral Serpent ATK – 4100

"Spiral Serpent attack, Roar of R'lyeh!"

The monster uttered a roar so load the sky itself shook, the ocean split and the life within shuddered, the shock wave brought the pillars above Leviathan crashing down.

After the moment had passed, Leviathan emerged from the dust.

Leviathan LP – 0

Winner – Ruby

Leviathan snapped her fingers and a bright light took over them briefly, when Ruby got her vision back they were back in the ward of the hospital, as if they had never left.

"Well done Ruby, you defeated a member of the Collective, no easy task for a human."

She threw her a card that Ruby cached.

"See you soon!"

She stepped though the wall like a ghost and left.

"Wait!" Ruby reacted too late.

She glanced at the card, a simple vanilla coloured card like the normal monsters, the difference was her name and picture were in place of the name and art.

In place of the normal lore, the text simply read, "You are invited." In fine handwriting.

Ruby and Sky looked at each other not knowing what to say.

* * *

Leviathan strolled in, Mephistopheles and Beelza were both there, "we have out final contestant!" Leviathan said in a triumphant tone.

"About bloody time, I'm sick of waiting for the tournament to start already!" Beelza complained.

"Ruby Monroe am I correct? Not exactly Seto Kaiba but she will at least bring something nice to look at." Mephistopheles said.

"Yes she managed to beat me, I was surprised in all honesty. But I was using pre-made garbage so its not an impossibility." Leviathan explained.

Mephistopheles laughed, "I see you picked the Harpie Deck, pathetic choice, then again all the others aren't much better."

Leviathan looked at Mephistopheles over her glasses, "you broke the rules, big time, you used your gift against that Emerald boy, poor thing must of been terrified."

"It was much worse, he saw the Empress."

"He what!? You are so reckless, imagine if you would of lost or if the Collector suspected something!"Leviathan berated Mephistopheles for her apparent foolishness.

Mephistopheles sighed, "relax sister, the duel was not linked the Collective, I made sure of that."

"Good, I don't want anything going wrong, this could be our only chance!"

"I know, I apologize for upsetting you," Mephistopheles got up and hugged Leviathan, "I promise you we will get though this, all of us."

Leviathan hugged her back, "I know, I'm sorry for getting angry at you, come, let us all retire for the evening, we need our rest for the preparations."

Beelza jumped up and yawned, "that's a damn good idea, I've been spending all day working on a back up just in case. Not that we will need it, but its good to be prepared."

The three walked away, as they did, three dark figures loomed in the background, unseen by the eyes of the Collective.

"The final duellist has been chosen, shall we move to the next step Empress?"

Archfiend Empress stepped from the darkness, "yes, allow us to proceed."

"Very well, I well prepare my disciples, you should do the same."

"Oh do not worry my comrade, I have been preparing for this since the last awakening, nothing will stop us."

* * *

In the remains of an old laboratory, three hooded figures stood over a table.

"Are you sure this will work Prometheus?" One of them said.

"Of course, I have calculated every possible assurance, we are prepared for Leviathan, Mephistopheles and Beelza, we will stop them, for the sake of everyone, for the sake of everything, we will stop them!"

On the table lay a blueprint of the Collective base and three cards, all written with the words "You are invited."


	13. Chapter 13 - Feathers

Emerald stepped into his dorm, walking over to his bed and tossing his jacket on the chair as he laid down.

"This is crazy!" He thought out loud.

Looking up at the ceiling, he could only think of the insanity that had plagued him and Ruby for the past few days, Shadow Duels, real monsters, dimensional travel, what the hell was really going on here?

He turned his head to look at his night stand, on it was a class picture of his first week at the school, it had been nearly four years since then.

"We'll be graduating soon...I'm going to miss this place, was more like home than my actual home."

Emerald felt too weak to get up and see Ruby, but his mind was still racing, he turned around and forced himself into a troubled rest.

* * *

Ruby and Sky looked at each other, "are...are you okay?" Sky finally managed to ask.

Yeah...I think, my wound must of healed when Cure Mermaid..."

She stopped herself and blushed.

Sky raised an eyebrow, "Ruby, your not thinking what I think your thinking, right?"

"No of course not!" She blurted out, "I...I'm not...well I am...but I also like..."

Sky just looked at her, confused, "whatever, look I think you should get some rest, you've been though a lot. I know I need some downtime after this."

Ruby nodded, still blushing, "I-I'll see you later Sky and thank you for helping me out there."

Sky smiled, "its fine, I need to make amends for my past discrepancies, so lets consider this the start of my attempts for your forgiveness."

Sky's smile made Ruby happy, just like before.

"Y-yeah, oh here's your card back, it really helped me out!"

"Oh thank you, I forgot," Sky took Card of Demise and placed it in her belt.

Ruby turned to leave before she embarrassed herself even more.

"Ruby," Sky called after her.

"Yeah?" Ruby called back.

"Nice legs."

Ruby's face turned completely red and she ran out the room, her heart racing.

Sky laughed to herself.

"_I have to admit, Ruby's actually a really nice person." _She thought.

She hung her head, _"why was I such a bitch towards her all these years?"_

Sky had always been distant from others, it was how she was raised, _"Never get attached to people, they will only betray you in the end." _

Her mother taught her those words, made her live by them for her childhood, no friends, no pets, no real love. Just the deck she was given and the neglect from her parents and family, pushing her away for being different.

"Maybe now...I can have friends?" She wondered out loud.

She then turned and left the room, eager to return to her dorm and be around a familiar environment.

* * *

Emerald was jerked awake by a knock on his door, "who is it?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"It's me."

He recognized the voice, "oh, come in!"

Ruby walked into his room, her face still red, "hey, I couldn't find you in the medical center so I thought you might be here."

"Yeah, sorry, I just couldn't stay cooped up in there you know? I hope you weren't too worried. Hey I'll make it up to you, how about I buy you lunch later?"

"Emerald listen, me and Sky met one of them, a Collective." Ruby decided to come straight out with it.

Emerald darted his head towards her, "oh my god, are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"Relax, I'm okay, she did a number on me but I recovered, let me tell you the whole story."

* * *

Beelza and Leviathan looked over the tournament schedule, "we are the final three?" Beelza asked.

"Yes, I made sure we were selected for this, it will give us the best chance when the time comes."

Beelza smiled, "good idea, you always know what's best!"

Leviathan smiled back at her, "I want to make sure we have a fighting chance, despite our gifts we will still be taking the biggest risk of our lives."

Beelza placed her hand on Leviathan's, "we will make it though this Leviathan, all three of us."

Leviathan held Beelza's hand, "I know...I am just...scared."

""Me too Levi, me too."

Leviathan giggled, "I have told you not to call me that, it is so...

"Cute? I only call you it to make you smile, I love it when you smile," Beelza interjected.

"I have never understood why you find smiling so enjoyable."

"It is because she has a thing for girls with blue hair," a voice called from the doorway.

Beelza and Leviathan turned to see Mephistopheles standing in the doorway.

"Guilty as charged!" Beelza said.

Mephistopheles walked down the steps and pulled a small device from her belt, "Legion wants an update on the schedule, did you make your changes?"

Leviathan pulled a card from the monitor she and Beelza had been looking at and passed it to Mephistopheles, "here, I made the desired adjustments, our part is finished."

Mephistopheles placed the card in the small device and a small hologram appeared from it, "I like this, I will give this to Legion at once."

She turned to leave, walking though the large doorway into the hall, she looked though the huge windows overlooking what would soon be the Duellist Battleground. A Colosseum-like structure, inspired by countless cultures and mythologies from across time.

Added too every five hundred years by the Collective to hold the ultimate tournament, where the Duellists judged worthy would put their lives on the line to win and achieve one wish. Mephistopheles glanced over the monolithic structure, it had been five centuries since it was last used.

"Magnificent sight is it not?"

Mephistopheles turned.

Standing in front of her was a woman in a form fitting Collective uniform, black in colour and with red, glowing outlines, forming into talon-like shapes around the hands and feet.

Legion.

A member of The Order of the End. A trinity of duellists who are the three highest members of The Collective, mysterious and respected by all other members, these duellists rarely made an appearance outside of the main tower, located above even The Collectors private chamber.

"Indeed, I do feel that this is the best Duellist Battleground yet." Mephistopheles informed.

Legion held out her hand, "may I have the schedule?" Mephistopheles passed her the small device containing the card, "of course."

Legion glanced over the hologram, "yet another event me and my sisters shall miss, it is truly a shame."

"I am sorry about that Legion, I thought The Order would be present," Mephistopheles said.

"It is fine, The Collector wishes for us to merely observe unless we are needed, I see you and your friends are the final three this cycle, consider this an honour, this means your talents are being recognized."

Mephistopheles bowed, "thank you for your praise, it means very much coming from a member of The Order."

"It is fine Mephistopheles, your talents are above most of the other members, they should be seen by all. Please make us proud at the tournament."

She bowed and left.

Mephistopheles headed back to the main chamber where Leviathan and Beelza were.

"Oh there you are Mephi, how'd it go?"Beelza asked.

"Very well, Legion likes the schedule, our plan can proceed to the next step."

Leviathan smiled, "excellent, I will begin preparations immediately!"

Mephistopheles froze in place, her eyes drained of all colour, "Mephi? What going on?" Beelza asked worried, "Hush, I need to hear this." Mephistopheles said in an emotionless tone.

The voice of Archfiend Empress echoed though her mind.

"_The time is nearly upon us, our part is finished, the rest is up to you my love, do not fail. Hear the call of Pandemonium!"_

Mephistopheles grew a twisted grin, "Leviathan, Beelza, it will begin soon, it is our time now!"

Beelza and Leviathan also grew sadistic smiles.

"Hear the call of Pandemonium my sisters, the Empress has spoken!"

Leviathan stood. "The cries of a Lost Empire are with you sister, my guide has spoken!"

Beelza followed. "The roar of The Plague is with you, may our symphony bring us closer to The Land Beyond God!"

* * *

Ruby, Emerald and Sky were stood in the Obelisk common room, all three were up to speed with the situation.

"This is insane, black magic, other dimensions, real monsters. What's next, a virtual world controlled by the mind of a psychotic child?" Sky asked sarcastically.

Emerald was still looking though books and manuscripts in an attempt to find some kind of answer, "what I don't understand is the methods, both supernatural powers and superior technology?"

Ruby looked at the invitation cards they were given, "why are they all different? Just artistic taste?"

The three couldn't make heads or tails of it, all though out the last 4 years they had heard that Duel Academia had a dark past, nothing had happened until now, was it true? Was the island cursed like the rumours said?

Ruby stood, "I need fresh air, I'll see you guys later."

"Okay Ruby."

Emerald continued to look though the various sources of knowledge he had acquired, "damn it there is nothing here!"

Sky gripped her head in rage, "I know, how the hell are we suppose to stop this if we can't even understand it!?"

Emerald placed his hand on her shoulder, "come on Sky, don't give up, we'll look for another source of information."

"Its not that simple and you know it, this isn't some smoke and mirrors parlour trick, The Collective can do things we can't even dream of!" Sky said in a panicked voice.

Emerald couldn't say anything to calm her or bring her spirits up, she was right, this was something beyond any kind of science, something Emerald could not understand.

"_Promise you'll make this fun for me Emerald."_

Emerald spun around, "who the hell said that?"

Sky looked up, "huh, what?"

"You didn't hear that?"

"No...nobody's there Emerald, are you okay?"

Emerald looked all around but only him and Sky were present, "...just hearing things I guess."

Sky looked at him with a worried face, "are you sure?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine I promise, look I think this all getting to me, I need to get out of here so I'll be in my dorm if you need me."

He began to walk towards the door.

"Wait up."

Sky caught up with him, "mind if I walk with you? I need to talk to you."

Emerald nodded, "sure."

The two walked though the door outside, "what do you need Sky?"

Sky looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Emerald raised an eyebrow, "for what?"

"What the hell do you mean "for what"? For how I've treated you, it doesn't take much to point out that I'm a bitch!"

Emerald laughed, "yeah I guess you kind of are," he face had a warm look, "but I understand and its okay."

"It...is?"

"Yeah, I know you've gone though some harsh experiences, I understand that, I just wanted to help you, make you see that its not all bad." Emerald explained.

Sky looked at him in astonishment, he was nicer than Ruby was, "but I treated you like crap for nearly four years now, how can you just forgive me?"

"I get it worse from my family than from you, also I could tell you were a good person underneath all that rage of yours."

"So...are we good?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, just stop calling me a dog, I'm more of a cat person." Emerald responded.

Sky giggled then realized something.

"Wait...what do you mean get worse from your fam-"

Before she could finish they reached the Ra dorm, "I'll see you around Sky," Emerald said.

"Oh, okay, bye."

She could tell he didn't want to say anything, but that was going to bother her.

* * *

The clouds darkened, feathers of white turned to black, the time was approaching.

"I am chosen to bring light to the unfaithful my lord?"

A girl in a long, flowing white dress prayed to her alter, her long silver hair shined in the small ray of heavenly light still present.

"_Yes, the spirits of Pandemonium are awakening, the Empress has begun her crusade to bring evil into the world of the humans. You have been chosen to stop her and her disciples in their unholy task, I grant you the Strength of Kristya, the Wisdom of Athena and the Force of Venus."_

Feathers of white fluttered from the light, forming into cards blessed by the power of Sanctuary.

"_Your deck has been build, Testament of the Archlords, let it be your sword and shield to smite down the unfaithful and the disciples of darkness."_

The girl picked up the deck and stood, looking to the sky with her shining, amber eyes, the feathers brushing her snow-white skin.

"I will go my lord and pass judgement on our enemies in your perfect name, they will know your word is just and your punishment swift!"

"_Your bravery and devotion she be remembered for all time, I bestow upon you the rank passed down from generation to generation. I name thee, Freya, Valkyrie of the Sky."_

Freya bowed, "I thank you for this gift oh lord, I shall honour the title of my past sisters."

As she looked up to the sky one last time, a feather floated down to her hands, forming into one last card.

A grey card with no art or title, just a simple description, "_You are invited." _


	14. Chapter 14 - Enter Duellist Battleground

Ruby looked around, the sky was filled with golden lights that looked like shooting stars or meteorites, "its beautiful," she looked to the horizon, pyramids exploding with light and flames of blue danced in her vision.

"What am I seeing?" She asked to the woman standing next to her.

"_History, the darkest of our worlds days. The heavens fall, the flames consume us and the light of the end beckons us."_

"My god..."

"_The gods are no longer here, they abandoned us, the force of their power has diminished, we are alone here."_

Ruby turned to her, "that can't be true! Osiris, Ra and Obelisk wouldn't of left you!" She paused, "wait, how do I know who your gods are?"

"_Because they were once your gods, you once held them in your hands."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Embrace your heritage and your destiny."_

"I don't understand what you mean!"

* * *

Ruby jerked awake, "I don't understand what you mean!"

Looking around she saw only the darkness, save for the moonlight shining though her window, "again, that same dream, every night."

She stood up and walked onto her balcony, staring into the night, wondering if she could see the lights and the flames or feel the presence of the woman in the bandages who called for her every time she slept.

"_Nothing," _she thought, she looked down to the ocean, calm and undisturbed, peering at her reflection, "embrace my heritage? My destiny? What does that mean?"

She moved her hair and looked into her own eyes. "Who am I?"

* * *

Emerald stood on the roof of the main building, students were not allowed outside at this time, but Emerald couldn't sleep, with everything that had happened how could he?

"Can't sleep either?"

He looked behind him and noticed Sky.

"Not with all this going on," he responded.

She nodded in agreement, "same here, I hate that we can't do anything about this, none of it makes any sense."

Emerald turned to face her, "I know, I don't understand who or what The Collective are or the powers they seem to have. We just got this bomb dropped on us, this tournament they are holding and how we are candidates whether we like it or not."

Sky's face looked saddened, "when I was a kid, I remember being scared of the holograms that KaibaCorp used in the game, I thought the monsters were real and that they would eat me if I lost. Stupid to think these days, but seeing what The Collective can do, my childhood fears seem much more feasible."

Emerald thought for a moment, "I hear that Duel Monsters has its origin in Ancient Egypt, according to legend, the Pharaohs and people of high status would summon monsters from hell in order to settle disputes with each others life on the line. Eventually a young Pharaoh sealed the magic away in seven artefacts and ruled the land in peace and three thousand years later Pegasus J. Crawford found the records of the ancient games and turned them into the modern Duel Monsters."

Sky found herself oddly fascinated by this, eagerly waiting for him to continue.

"According to some, Pegasus revived the magic when he created the game, you do hear stories about the eye over Domino City that caused monsters to appear, the rumours about cursed card underneath the academia, whispers of the disappearance of the entire school only for it to return with no explanation. Maybe there is some truth to the superstitious nature of the game."

Sky processed what she just heard, "wait, I thought the Domino incident was the KC database going haywire? And the cursed cards aren't here, why would Industrial Illusions intentionally create cursed cards?"

Emerald shrugged, "I have no idea, but looking at what we've witnessed, it would raise some more questions about said events and whether Duel Monsters is just a game."

"Your right, there is more to this than we understand."

* * *

The bell to signal the start of lunch sounded, the three could barely concentrate on class or even on every day events.

"Sleep evaded you too Ruby?"

She rubbed her eyes, "yeah, I barely slept a few hours, better than you too did though."

They both nodded in agreement, "man, I'm so tired the room feels like it froze up," Sky said.

Emerald looked around, "I don't think you imagining that Sky."

"Huh?" Ruby and Sky looked around, everything had stopped, no body was moving.

"What the hell is going on now?" Sky said in a panicked voice.

"Be calm candidates."

The three looked in the direction of the voice.

A woman in a black Collective uniform with red outlines stood before them.

"A Collective!"

The three stood up and prepared themselves.

The Collective had short green hair and sickly pale skin, but most disturbing was her eyes, completely white, almost glazed over.

"I am Legion, Collective and member of The Order of the End. I am not here to duel you, for you have already been chosen, I am here to state that you have twenty four hours to prepare yourselves and your decks for Duellist Battleground."

The three looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"I am also instructed to give you more details about the tournament," she pulled a small device from her belt and placed a card into it, a holographic screen appeared.

"Duellist Battleground is a sacred tournament held every five hundred years, candidates are chosen from across time and space to prove if they can be the ultimate duellist."

The screen showed duels from various eras in the tournaments history, the candidates appeared to be from a variety of eras and backgrounds, some were not even human.

"We provide accommodation for our participants and allow you to explore the complex at your leisure, when you are chosen to duel, you will be transported to Duellist Battleground."

The screen showed the Colosseum like structure and various duellists fighting for there lives for the entertainment of the crowd.

"A duel in the Duellist Battleground is similar to the duels you have experienced before with my sisters, to ensure that you remain alive for the bulk of the duel, you will be provided with a set of duel bands, these devices attach to your wrists and react to your arm movements and generate a barrier able to protect you from most physical damage, and yes they are compatible with your Duel Disks."

The screen showed Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacking a duellist with a Burst Stream, the duellist raised his arms and a barrier formed around him.

"However once your LP drops below 2000, the barrier begins to weaken and it is only a matter of time before it fails completely."

The attack tore though the barrier and burned the duellist alive, his screams echoed the room causing the three to recoil slightly.

Legion removed the card from the device, "your twenty four hours begins now, please prepare yourselves to the best of your abilities and please be at the location you refer to as abandoned dorm at this time tomorrow, I will be there to guide you, failure to arrive will result in you being taken by force or in an alternative scenario, we will delay the tournament briefly to dispose of you and replace you with another subtitle candidate."

"So what your saying is we get no choice either way?" Sky asked.

Legion smiled, "I suppose that is what I am saying, thank you for recognizing the importance of this Sky Heidi, you show great potential."

"Well since I have your attention I'll be the one to ask this, what do we get if we win?"

Legion smiled again, "You will receive one wish, anything you want can be given to you if you win."

"I have to admit that sounds pretty good," Ruby said.

"What happens if we loose?" Emerald asked.

"If you have survived your duel, you will receive full medical treatment and will remain in the complex until the end of the tournament, if you die then what is left of your corpse will be burned."

"Well that's straight to the point." Emerald said in a slightly surprised tone.

"One more detail, you are allowed to bring as many decks as you see fit, only sacred cards are forbidden in this tournament." Legion told them.

"Now if there are no further questions I shall take my leave and see you tomorrow."

She turned and vanished into thin air.

The previously frozen room suddenly came back to life, as if nothing had happened.

The three were once again stood not knowing what to say.

* * *

In the abandoned dorm, three figures stood, making final preparations, "the time is nearly here, make sure everything is ready, we cannot and will not make a single mistake!" one of them stated.

One of them placed a hand on his shoulder, "please don't worry Prometheus, I have made sure that everything is in order."

He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Pallas, its just, we are finally putting this into motion, after all this time, it feels like so many years have passed since we began this."

Pallas nodded, "I know, but we as you said, we have spent what feels like years preparing ourselves, we will fulfil our promise!"

"If you two are okay with it, I would like to go over the plan one more time," the third of them said.

"Of course Metis, hand it too me."

* * *

"The day has finally come, I will take my leave, when I return, I shall have the head of the dark creator in my arms, I swear to you!"

Freya stood at the statues of her predecessors, the Valkyries that came before, saying her final prayers to each before she took flight to the Duellist Battleground.

"Please my sisters, give me your strength, your wisdom and force, give me these so I may bring light to the darkness and the unfaithful and so my guardians sing your names in my victories."

She stood and bowed to the icons of her heritage, turning around she walked to the edge of the temple, high above the clouds.

With the voice of the divine in her ears and the song of her sisters in her heart, she walked from the edge and fell to the clouds.

As she fell the feathers of the angels surrounded her, forming to her back and giving her the wings of true servant of The Sanctuary.

She flew into the dimension hole to the Duellist Battleground, her mission began here.

* * *

Emerald approached the abandoned dorm and gave a final sigh, looking at the school he had called home all these years.

"It could all end here," he looked at his watch, checking the date and time, he pulled a note book from his jacket pocket and wrote the information down, he planned on keeping a diary of the experience.

Ruby and Sky walked to him, "hey, you ready?" Ruby asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Sky looked around, "here's our ride."

Legion stood in the doorway to the dorm, "ah good to see you are all here, follow me."

They followed her deep into the dorm, eventually reaching a room with a huge circle etched to the ground, covered in various markings and runes.

"What the hell is this?" Emerald asked.

"This was here long before us, approximately fifteen or so of your years ago an incident took place, a student used this place as a ritual site in an attempt to summon a demon, his ambition was to gain the power to forget those he loved, this did not work, he merely brought a blight upon the world and set in motion a chain of events that lead to the ceremonial battle between Darkness and The Supreme King, it took the force of the ultimate Elemental Hero, but your world was saved. We now use this as a dimension hole between this era and the complex."

Ruby was looked around, "so the rumours were true, this is more than just a school, something did happen here years ago!"

"Shall we proceed?" Legion asked.

Ruby looked to the other two, "you guys read for this?"

They both nodded and Ruby turned to Legion, "lets do this."

Legion spread her arm and began chanting, as she did the circle below them glowed and the screams of the dead students could be heard.

It took a moment, but Emerald noticed she was chanting in perfect Latin.

The shadows below began to envelop them, until they saw only darkness.

* * *

When the light returned they looked around to get their bearings, "uh...guys, I don't think we're in Kansas any more!"

Reacting to Sky's words, Emerald and Ruby looked around, the Colosseum like arena they were in was beyond anything they could of pictured, the sky was an ominous purple and the clouds were the darkest black.

"I don't think we're on earth any more, where is this?"

Suddenly a bright light appeared from another end of the Colosseum and another three figures appeared, however they were quickly recognized as monsters, the Harpie Sisters, monster spirits were in this tournament too, not just humans.

Soon more appeared until there were a quite a few candidates present, as the final three arrived, huge holographic screens appeared around them and light shone over to the top of the highest tower.

The doors opened and a man dressed in a Victorian era suit appeared from them, his finely cut, blonde hair blew in the wind as he approached the balcony.

"Greetings candidates and welcome to the newest cycle of the Duellist Battleground Tournament. I am your host and holder of this prestigious event, you may refer to me as The Collector."

"I have gathered you all here from across space and time, this tournament is held every five hundred years to decide who will be the ultimate duellist, I am happy with the amount this cycle, not too many, not too little. The one who is able to defeat all other candidates shall face the final three. Collective who have been selected to test the very limits of your abilities, allow me to introduce, Leviathan, Mephistopheles and Beelza!"

The lights moved to the balcony beside his, on it were the final three, Leviathan spoke up.

"I am Leviathan, I and my sisters will be your final challenge in this tournament, this tournament will be your ultimate test, you have been chosen because you show the most potential out of all other duellists in your eras, this event will allow you to show your power to the rest of the multiverse and power is everything here, show us what you can truly accomplish!"

The lights shifted back to The Collector.

"You have heard her words and mine, win this and you will gain one wish, a wish that can be granted! Now go and prove yourselves!"

A robotic voice sounded throughout the Colosseum, "_please proceed to your accommodations and get acquainted with your new surroundings, you may also explore the complex at your leisure, note: restricted areas are off limits to candidates, Collective only."_

Emerald, Ruby and Sky ended up in room next to one another, it was something of an odd change, normally they would have to travel across the island too see each other.

The three met in Emerald's room to discuss the events of the day, "am I the only one who thinks we should of taken a chance to run?" Sky asked.

Emerald looked thought the window at the Battleground, "this structure shows multiple inspirations from different cultures, Greek, Egyptian, Latin, even Ancient Rome."

They both glanced at the structure, "your right, I recognize those hieroglyphs."

Ruby crossed her arms, "this just keeps getting weirder and weirder, but I guess we should go along with this for now."

"Agreed, I prepared by deck for anything, I'll have a fighting chance." Sky said.

Ruby nodded, "I made some alternative builds just in case, Water decks are flexible that way."

Emerald took his deck from his belt and the three began comparing strategies and sharing tips, they would need each others help in this, more than they possibly knew.

After some sometime a holographic screen appeared and got there attention, talking in the same computerized voice, "_candidates, your attention please, the first duel of the tournament is about to begin, please proceed to the Battleground and bring your deck of choice."_

They gathered their cards and walked to the Colosseum, once there they took their places in the stands and waited for the duel to start.

Before long Mephistopheles appeared in the middle of the stage in a flash of light.

"Welcome, the first duel is about to begin, I am Mephistopheles, your judge and announcer for this game, the duellists shall be chosen at random by the computer, lets see who the lucky first contestants are!"

"_Randomizing...choices calculated, duellists chosen, round of one of the Duellists Battleground shall be fought by Ruby Monroe of the human realm."_

Ruby was suddenly displayed on the screens, "what me? Already!?"

"_Opposing Ruby Monroe shall be Sethran of the Nightfall realm."_

A man with spiked-back, silver hair was displayed, his eyes a almost glowing shade of purple.

Mephistopheles spoke again, "there you have it, the duellists shall be brought down immediately!"

Ruby was suddenly blinded by light, when her vision returned she was standing in the Battleground, opposite her opponent.

"Ruby is a duellist from the human realm, the same world that our first ever champion hailed from, can our teenage Water user live up to that heritage?"

That line got more attention from Ruby, _"heritage...no it couldn't..." _she thought.

"Sethran is a duellist from Nightfall, a realm where Duel Monsters is played by wizards and witches to decide who controls the land, his father is also in the tournament for his own reasons, can our apprentice prove his worth to his father?"

* * *

Beelza stepped on to the balcony with Leviathan to watch the first duel, "see Beelza we are only a little late, oh it appears the duellist I chose has become one the first contenders, I do hope I chose well. What do you think of her Beelza? …...Beelza?"

Beelza stood, staring at the screen that displayed ruby, "no...no...it can't be, that's not possible, she died, died with the rest of her heretic cult!"

"Beelza that is Ruby Monroe, she was the duellist who defeated me, do you not remember that I told you about her?"

Beelza screamed and ran from the balcony, "Beelza!" Leviathan called after her to no avail.

* * *

A Collective looked from her balcony to the duel below, she though she could spend a few minutes watching even if she had duties to the Order.

"A Nightfall? It has been many cycles since I saw one of them here," she looked over to Ruby, as she did, what little colour her skin still had drained from her face, she froze in place, fear flowing though her body.

She was able to place a hand on her communicator and radio her fellow Order member, "Azazel, come here, drop everything and come here with Legion, right now!"

* * *

"Let the duel begin!" Mephistopheles shouted.

She disappeared and the two duellists faced each other, Sethran was the first to speak, "fair play, fair duel, good luck."

Ruby nodded and activated her Duel Disk, the Duellist Battleground Tournament had finally begun.


	15. Chapter 15 - Ruby Vs Sethran

The players placed the Duel Bands on their wrists, Sethran's Duel Disk fanned out into the shape of a wing, similar to that of a dragon. The holder of the deck had a reptilian head design, further cementing the comparison.

Both players drew their cards as the duel began.

Ruby LP – 4000

Sethran LP – 4000

"I'll go first!" Ruby said.

"I summon Hammer Shark in attack mode!"

Hammer Shark ATK – 1700

"When Hammer Shark is summoned, I can lower its level by 1 and special summon a level 3 or lower Water monster from my hand. I special summon Ice Water in defence mode."

Hammer Shark LV - 3

A blue skinned mermaid with long brown hair emerged, up in the crowd, Sky whispered to Emerald, "Hey, is it just me or does Ruby have a serious thing for mermaids?" Emerald sighed, "You don't know the half of it."

Ice Water DEF – 900

"I end my turn with a face down card."

Sethran drew, as he did, the air became still and the monsters on Ruby's field began to shiver, "I activate the magic card Ancient Rules. This card allows me to special summon a level 5 or higher Normal monster without a sacrifice. I special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

The purple light in the sky changed to a deep crimson. Lightning began to strike Sethran's field and a large stone tablet materialized from the ground. The tablet had a carving of a dragon that resembled Red-Eyes. Ruby's vision became blurred and her head hurt from looking at it.

"I-I have seen something like that! A stone tablet with a monster, let me see it! Let me see it!" Ruby yelled as she attempted to strain her eyes into focus.

The dragon was brought from its ancient prison, roaring as he did.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon ATK – 2400

Ruby saw world around them change, slowly she saw the Colosseum and the crowd disappear and be replaced by Pyramids and the red sky turn into a star filled night.

"What the hell did you do? Where's the Colosseum and and the spectators?" Ruby demanded.

Sethran raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? They are all around us."

"What the hell, are you trying to play dumb or something? We aren't in the Colosseum any more!"

Sethran kept his eyebrow raised, "Yes we are, are you feeling all right?"

Ruby looked around, then saw something that made her blood run cold.

The Pyramids around them began to burn with violent light, flames of blue danced around the horizon and what looked like shooting stars began too fall from the sky.

"My god... its my dream, my exact dream!"

Regardless of Ruby's state, Sethran continued his move, "You may be suffering from madness. But I will not allow that to stop my progression in this tournament!"

"I activate the magic card Black Fire Bullet, I can only activate this card when I have Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my field. When I play it, I inflict 2400 points of damage to your LP but my Dragon cannot attack this turn."

Ruby shot her attention back to the duel, "But that will take over half my LP!"

Sethran smiled, "Exactly!"

The Dragon charged a ball of black fire in its mouth, "Black Fire Bullet!"

The fire shot at Ruby, she instinctively raised her arms. As she did, a blue barrier blocked the impact of the blast, however it wasn't strong enough and the barrier was shattered and Ruby was sent flying backwards.

Ruby LP – 1600

"I end my turn."

Ruby slowly got up, her body heavily shaken by the attack and the impact of fly to the ground. Eventually pulling herself to all fours she was able to get a grasp in her seances again.

"_Stand."_

Ruby heard a voice, a voice she had heard before. She slowly looked up and saw that woman, the woman who had haunted her dreams.

"_Stand. Stand up and win."_

* * *

Lilith stood at the balcony, Azazel and Legion soon approached, "Lilith, what is wrong?" Azazel asked. Lilith merely pointed to the duel below them, Azazel saw Ruby and nearly screamed, "That...this is not possible!"

Legion looked from the duel to the others, "I am afraid I do not see the concern, that is Ruby Monroe. A duellist from the human realm."

Lilith looked at her, "You knew about this?"

"Yes, I was the one who brought her and her friends to the complex. Does this cause a problem?"

"How could you not tell us about this!?" Lilith screamed at Legion.

Azazel placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hold your tongue Lilith, you know Legion was not of the Collective in the first cycle. How was she to know of this?"

Lilith took a deep breath, "Yes, I am sorry Legion, we both have some explaining to do."

Azazel interrupted again, "Wait. We are not even sure if she is who we are seeking, this is the perfect opportunity to see if this is the time."

Lilith nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ruby slowly stood, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"_Seeing the Black Dragon has caused a memory to awaken within you. I have come to guide you thought this duel and ensure your victory."_

The woman was still wearing her bandages. But Ruby could get a better look at her. Her skin was the exact light brown as hers, her hair the same snow white and though her bandages, Ruby could make out one of her eyes. An eye of unnatural yellow.

Around her neck was a golden choker, endowed with the symbol of an eye. Around her wrists were what looked to be necklaces, wrapped around her wrists and hanging past her hands. The pendants were that of a winged crest with a red jewel in the middle. The other was a golden sun with a face and a similar red jewel on the forehead.

"Who are you, why do you look exactly like me?"

"_You have forgotten much or maybe you have much to learn. For now, let us win this duel. You cannot loose here, you will not loose here."_

"Whoa, hold on a second. I am not doing a damn thing until I get some answers!"

"_I assumed as much, I have prepared for this."_

She grabbed Ruby's neck. A light glowed around her and a choker formed around her neck, the same choker she was wearing.

Ruby's vision blurred again, she felt the woman take over her consciousness. Everything went dark.

The crowd waited for Ruby to make her move, suddenly Ruby raised her head. a choker around her neck, chains around her wrists with the amulets and her hair fell out of her ponytail. Her facial expression changed to a dark, serious look.

"My turn, your death shall be swift Sethran, I assure you."

She drew her card, "I see this is the deck you have saddled me with. I shall not allow this to hinder my play however."

"I activate the magic card Dian Keto the Cure Master, I gain 1000 LP."

Ruby LP – 2600

"You hold in your possession a Dragon of limitless potential. I will show you how wasted that potential is. I activate Smashing Ground, this card destroys my opponents monster with the lowest DEF."

The Colosseum walls opened and revealed huge spikes that fired and impaled Red-Eyes. His roar echoed as mechanical tendrils grabbed and pulled him limb from limb, blood and organs flying across the arena, showering the spectators.

Sethran was left speechless as his once mighty creature being torn down so easily. He looked at Ruby, seeing the obvious change, "You are not Ruby Monroe are you?"

Ruby looked at him, "That is irrelevant, my identity is not of your concern Sethran."

Ruby continued with her move, "I switch Ice Water into attack mode."

Ice Water ATK – 1150

"My monsters, attack."

Hammer Shark flung itself at Sethran, it hammered snout hit the barrier with enough force to smash a human skull. The barrier barely held before shattering, Sethran being blown into his back by the force.

Sethran LP – 2300

Ice Water swam though the air and floated over Sethran as he lay on the ground. Four pointed growths spouted from her abdomen, she tore one from her flesh and held him down with her free hand. She was much stronger than her appearance would have had him believe.

She raised her arm then proceeded to stab him multiple times in the stomach and chest, his blood spraying her face, she laughed like a mad woman as she committed the dark deed.

Sethran screamed as his body was pierced by the blade-like growth, after she finally stopped he was lying in a puddle of his own blood. Ice Water swam back to Ruby's field.

Sethran LP – 1150

"I end my turn."

Sethran attempted to stand, coughing up blood as he did. He managed to pull himself to his feet, hanging his upper body.

"I...draw..."

His movement was hindered by his stab wounds, loosing blood fast. He knew that he had to win this turn, "I activate Swing of Memories. With this I can special summon a normal monster from my graveyard for one turn, I choose Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

The seal of the dead appeared on the ground. Its dark magic summoned Red-Eyes back, "now I activate Polymerization to summon a monster without fear, a monster that can win me this duel!"

"I fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon, to summon Meteor Black Dragon!"

The field cracked open to reveal lava beneath the Colosseum, Red- Eyes and Meteor Dragon flew into it. The two being bonded together by the heat of the lava, the monstrosity that arose from the heat was Meteor Black Dragon, the rarest and most powerful of the Red-Eyes monsters.

Its flesh had become hardened and molten rock had become graphed to the skin. It roared in mix of anger and pain, ready to burn its masters enemies.

Meteor Black Dragon ATK – 3500

Ruby looked at the beast, not phased by its appearance and power, "A very impressive summon, but you will be unable to defeat me with one attack from it. It will leave me with a mere 250 LP, but I will survive your blow."

Sethran smiled, "Good eye, but I have a way of getting around that. I activate the equip magic card Megamorph! When my LP are power than my opponents, I can equip this to a monster I control and double its ATK!"

Meteor Black Dragon ATK – 7000

"Ruby!" Emerald screamed in a panic, the crowd was now fully enticed by this turn of events, Sethran raised his arm, "Meteor Black Dragon. attack. Black Fire Apocalypse!"

Meteor summoned molten orbs from the lava pit below it. It hurdled them at Ruby, ready to obliterate her.

"Reverse card open!" Ruby cried.

"Magic Cylinder, this card negates your attack and then you take damage equal to the damage I would of taken!"

Sethran's eyes widened, "When did you?" He then remembered her face down card from her first turn, "NO!"

The orbs of molten rock exploded in mid air around Ruby, not harming a hair on her head. As this happened a surge of fire shot from the Cylinder, hitting Sethran dead on.

Sethran LP – 0

Winner – Ruby

The smoke cleared, Sethran lay where he had fallen, burns all over him. Ruby walked to him a spoke, "You survived our duel, this I commend you for, but I cannot allow you to live. A duel demands a clear victor and when the looser is still alive, it is the duty of the victor to end your life with honour."

Sethran attempted to scream, but only gargled hisses were heard. His vocal chords had been burned out by the flames.

Ruby raised her hand, "Pray to whatever god you wish, they abandoned you the moment you chose to duel me."

She was about to strike him down, but Mephistopheles grabbed her hand, "I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that Ruby, he has survived. This means he will receive medical care, his death can only be allowed in the duel."

Ruby looked Mephistopheles square in the eyes, "This is an unwelcome addition to the ritual! But will abide for the moment."

She closed her eyes and the choker and chains disappeared from her body. Ruby looked around, "What...happened?"

Mephistopheles looked at her with a confused look, "You won Ruby, you have advanced."

Ruby looked at Sethran being carried away by another Collective and almost threw up, "I did that!"

"Yes, well actually he did, you merely sent his attack back at him. Are you feeling all right? You seem to be suffering short-term memory loss of some kind."

Ruby could only remember her conversation with the woman in bandages, after that everything was a blur. She looked to where Sky and Emerald had been standing, hoping to get some answers, they only looked at her, fear I their eyes.

* * *

Azazel stood, smiling with a borderline psychotic grin, "She has retuned to us, at long last."

Lilith agreed, "Yes, the chosen child has returned. There is no doubt now."

Legion was still confused, Mmay I ask you both some questions? I am afraid I do not follow."

Azazel turned to her, "Legion, it is time, you shall be fully indoctrinated into the Order. The time is upon us, the time of her return!"


	16. Chapter 16 - Language of the Lost Gods

Ruby watched over the recording the computer had made, she saw herself almost kill another human, stopped only by the hand of Mephistopheles.

"My god, I did this?"

Emerald stared at her, studying her every move. Her face was a combination of fear and confusion and her body language showed that she was most likely telling the truth.

"Ruby, what do you remember?" Emerald asked.

"I told you both already, I spoke to a woman, a woman in bandages, her skin and eyes were identical to mine. She put her hands around me and everything went dark, I came to and Mephistopheles was gripping my wrist and I saw Sethran, covered in burns."

Emerald glanced over her again for a moment, then sat beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I believe you."

Ruby looked at him, her face changing to a hopeful smile. Sky stared at them, unsure about what had happened, she couldn't help but be terrified of Ruby's actions, but at the same time, something about the whole ordeal seemed true, she had seen the chains and choker disappear and her mannerisms were completely different.

Ruby stood up, she walked to the door, "I need to be alone for a while, figure things out." She looked at Sky, hoping to see a smile, Sky merely glared at her.

Ruby walked to her room and flung herself on her bed, wanting to enter the land of dream, she needed words with her nightly intruder.

* * *

"She almost killed him!" Sky screamed at Emerald, her eyes showing confusion and worry.

Emerald attempted to calm her, "Sky, don't get ahead of yourself, you know things aren't always what they seem in this place! The idea of an exterior force controlling Ruby is much more plausible than her actually trying to kill someone."

Sky stopped herself and thought for a moment, "I guess you're right but..." Emerald nodded, "I know, it's difficult to comprehend, but ideas that we thought impossible are no longer mere fantasy or theory, anything can happen here and we need to be prepared!"

Sky lightly smiled, "How do you keep a level head at a time like this?" Emerald smiled back, "I don't know myself really, it's just a gift I guess."

Sky looked to the window and then back to Emerald, "Can I ask you something, something serious?"

Emerald nodded.

"If we have to face each other in a Shadow Duel, you, me or Ruby. How are we going to get though that?"

Emerald paused, he hadn't considered this possibility, "I...don't know. I honestly don't know. I know I couldn't bring myself to hurt either of you, but the rules of a Shadow Duel are all over the place. We cannot control the attacks we command our monsters to throw and the barriers we are given are not exactly stable."

Sky looked worried by this, since she and him had rebuild their rivalry into a friendship, she had come to him for advice on things like this. Emerald tended to pour logic into his decisions and not emotions, this left him with a less than bustling social life outside of helping students here and there. However he had a keen and sound mind as a result.

He noticed Sky's worry, unsure what to say, "Hey...it might not even come to that, knowing me I'll loose faster than Jonouchi Katsuya against Seto Kaiba and then you and Ruby won't even have to worry about me at all."

Sky facepalmed, as good as his advice normally was, Emerald was really bad at cheering people up, "You know considering that you could die if you loose, that doesn't make me feel much better!"

"Oh, um, sorry..." He said.

Sky giggled, "You're so bad this pep talk stuff, but I have to admit, you're very good at making me laugh."

"Emerald listen, I'm glad we sorted thing out between us before this happened and I cannot thank you enough for being so understanding. If this is the end for us, I want you to know I'm glad I became friends with you and Ruby."

Emerald smiled, "Me too, you're a good person Sky and even better friend."

* * *

The room was unlike anything else the complex boasted, its architecture was strange and incoherent, even alien. The pillars that held the room together were made of a dark alloy and twisted into strange shapes, the skylight above was more like a vortex in shape, linking across like spider webs to the rest of the room.

The walls were covered in etchings and hieroglyphs, depicting monsters, demons and mysterious rituals that one dare not describe. The text was of a language unknown to any mind of a mortal plain, if one could translate it, they would find detailed knowledge of the depicted rituals and a religion older than time itself.

Legion couldn't believe what she was seeing, this was the Order's chamber, off limits to everyone excluding Azazel and Lilith.

"The Collector lets you use this room? How in the name of Ra did you convince him?" Legion asked as she was guided to the center by the others.

"Oh, he doesn't know a thing about this chamber, we built this right under his nose!" Lilith said in a proud tone.

Legion was confused, "But he allows the Order to remain in existence and he has total control over the complex, how did you manage this?"

Azazel smiled, "Oh, Lilith and I have been with him since the first cycle, she and I were among the first Collective, we are the oldest and most trusted by him. We were able to infiltrate his mind, we cannot control his actions, but we can make sure does not interfere with our rituals and allows the Order to remain, despite its disappearance from the human realm long ago."

Legion was amazed, she knew Azazel and Lilith had power, but no enough to manipulate The Collector to this degree, "This is incredible, my allegiance with the Order has not been misplaced."

"Your indoctrination into our religion is nearly complete Legion, we have long seen you as an inferior. Now you will join us as an equal." Azazel said.

Lilith guided Legion to the center of the room, she then walked and stood opposite to where Azazel was standing.

Legion looked down, she was standing in a ritualistic circle. Around five or six meters in length, she looked and saw strange markings. The language that only Azazel and Lilith knew how to read, they called it "The Language of the Lost Gods."

They had converted part of it into Latin to teach her, she only knew the transportation and barrier spells. Only those who became full members of the religion were taught the full language.

Azazel looked her in the eyes, her expression was the most serious that Legion had ever saw, "Legion, this the time that you make the final choice, do you accept full joining with The Order of the End?"

Legion nodded, "Yes, I have followed the ways of The End for countless cycles, I have followed the teachings of you and Lilith as if they were the very basis of my life. I am ready to join."

Azazel nodded to Lilith, who nodded back, "we will now fully join you with our gods. You will see the very essence of salvation and destruction. You will have your sins purged from you and you will be baptised in the Light of Salvation and the Shadow of Destruction."

Azazel and Lilith held out their arms, chanting in The Language of the Lost Gods, their eyes changed to black voids as they chanted a lengthy and complex spell.

Legion looked at the ground once again, the circle and the runes began to glow an unsettling green. The skylight above showed the sky become the vortex that was depicted in the design, a light shot from above and hit Legion.

She opened her eyes, she saw herself flying though a vortex. Eventually stopping, she looked at her surroundings. She saw what appeared to be a ceremony, judging by the architecture of the room, this was a very early civilisation. The followers were dressed in strange robes and chanting the language, a similar circle was etched into the stone they were surrounding.

"This...is the first ceremony?" She wondered out loud.

The chanting became louder, the same green light rose from the circle. She saw a humanoid shape rise from the circle, her vision suddenly blurred, as if her mind couldn't handle what was coming, all she could hear was the chanting as the room seemed to shake.

Suddenly, the vortex returned, and she ended up in another civilisation, this happened again and again.

The vortex kept bringing her to different eras, some that she didn't even know existed. She spent what felt like an eternity flying though the vortex and seeing different ceremonies and rituals all summoning a humanoid shape, the same humanoid shape, over and over, in countless different eras.

She finally ended up in Ancient Egypt. She looked around and saw the pyramids exploding in light, flames of blue dancing in her vision and the heavens falling.

She finally began to understand.

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes. There was the woman in bandages, her nightly intruder.

"I need to have some serious words with you!" Ruby growled at her.

The woman turned, a look of slight curiosity could be seen in her exposed eye.

"You almost killed Sethran! What the hell is wrong with you?"

The woman raised her exposed eyebrow, "_N__othing is wrong with me Ruby, I was merely putting the loser to his death, so goes the ancient ritual of the_ _duel.__ Surely you know how this works?"_

"Where I come from we don't kill people who loose a damn card game!"

"_You act as if Duel Monsters is a simple game, you should know by now that it is not. It is a sacred ritual, duellists put their lives on the line for power and glory or whatever it is they seek. The looser must be removed from the plain of life in order for the ritual to succeed."_

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing, this was barbaric! No way Duel Monsters is about that!

"Duel Monsters is a game, it is made for people to learn and enjoy. It's about respecting and learning what is in the other players heart!"

The woman shook her head in what appeared to be disappointment, _"It appears that I was correct in my second assumption, you have much to learn Ruby Monroe. Not just about yourself, but about the world you left behind."_

Ruby looked confused, "what do you mean? I didn't leave anything behind. I was found in a museum when I was a baby. How could I of left anything behind?"

"_You still do not see yourself for what you truly are, again you have much to learn, much to experience."_

"You better start making sense or I swear to Ra I am going to break you apart!"

"_This conversation serves no purpose Ruby Monroe, return to your plain. I have no further words to impart upon you!"_

"Wait a damn minute!"

* * *

Ruby awoke with a start, "Well that went bloody well!"

She stood up, she knew she wasn't going to sleep tonight. Placing on a nightgown she walked though the door, hoping to get some fresh air.

She walked into the hallway, the windows of the complex were huge, showing off the Battleground in all its bizarre glory. She leant against the window and sighed, thinking back to her conversation with Emerald and Sky. He was very understanding, but...she wasn't. Ruby couldn't exactly blame her seeing what she saw would make anyone nervous. But seeing Sky glare at her like that, it made it feel like weeks of getting to know and building a friendship with her had all been for nothing.

"Um...hi..."

Ruby turned, as if by magic, Sky was standing right in front of her, "Hi..." She responded.

The two stood in an awkward silence for a few moments until Sky finally spoke, "Look, Ruby, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't of just given you a mean look and not said anything."

Ruby tried to stop her apologising, "No, it's not your fault, I understand. I...did something, whether I was me or not and you felt scared, I understand."

"Yeah, but we've been getting to know each other for weeks now and I know you would never do that. You're a good person, not a killer! I spoke to Emerald after you left, he put my mind at ease. He reminded me that anything is possible here and that something controlling your actions was a possibility."

Ruby smirked, "Emerald has that effect on people doesn't her?"

Sky laughed, "My god he does, he's got psychic powers or something."

"I know right? I'm surprised he doesn't use that technique of his to get a girlfriend already."

The two laughed some more, "You really care about him don't you?" Sky asked.

Ruby kept her smile, "Yeah, he's been my only friend for the past few years. Well until all this happened, if one thing good came out of this, I built a friendship with you."

Sky walked over and leaned against the window, standing next to her, "Thank you, I feel the same way, it's good to not be so full of hate any more. I have you to thank for that."

Sky decided to ask her something that had been bothering her for weeks, "Hey, you remember when we first talked? I mean when we first became friends?"

"Yeah?"

"On that day you said that you didn't hate me, despite that I'm a massive bitch. Tell me, what do you really think of me?"

Ruby blushed slightly, "In all honesty...I actually admire you."

Sky almost fell backwards in surprise, "You, you what!? But I was the queen of bitches!"

Ruby giggled at her reaction, "It's...kind of embarrassing..."

"Hey, you just trapped yourself by saying that, spill! What about me is possibility worth admiring?"

Ruby took caved and spilled, "I admire you because of your deeper personality, sure you were a bitch back then, but you're an incredible duellist. You near constantly win, you don't take crap from anybody and your both idolized and respected among even the highest of students. You have a future, a goal and nothings going to stop you!"

Sky was taken aback by this, she had no idea Ruby thought this highly of her as a duellist or even as a person. "Ruby...I...I don't know what to say...th-thank you!"

"I told it was embarrassing, I really shouldn't be thinking of my rival like that. But your the kind of person I wish I was. I'm a mess."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm a decent duellist and that's about it. When I got to Duel Academia, I promised myself I would get loads of friends, become number one in the school, be the Duel Academia Idol! None of that happened, sure I met Emerald, but he was my only friend for almost four years. All the other students look at me as this exotic creature, like a weird animal, I hate it, nobody respects me as a duellist or even as a person. I'm pathetic and now all this is happening, my life is just one huge train wreck!"

Ruby's eyes had swelled and tears were running down her cheeks, she then felt her hand being held by Sky.

"You're wrong, you're not pathetic or a train wreck and you sure as hell are a good duellist!"

Ruby looked at Sky.

"I mean it, you're the one person I considered my equal. Remember when you beat me the first time? Not many could do that back then, not even that Mike guy. You on the other hand, you were able to beat me with a Low-Tier Water deck of all things and don't worry about only having one friend, I had no friends for almost my whole life. Emerald cares about you more than anyone else on the island ever could, I think that counts for more than some group of cheap followers who only like you for popularity."

Ruby was still tearing up, "I-I guess you're right, but..."

"You're still concerned about your appearance?"

Ruby nodded.

"Since I hate seeing you cry like this, want to know a secret?"

"Okay..."

"I can't speak for Emerald or anyone else on the island, but I'd like to see you in Dark Magician Girl cosplay at the Duel Festival next year. You'd fill that out nicely."

Ruby looked at her, confused by her statement.

"You...you seriously didn't get that?"

"No...was I suppose to?"

Sky facepalmed for the second time that day, "Okay, I know you and Emerald only had each other for your social gatherings, but even he would get that I'm sure!"

Ruby just stood there, confused.

Sky just smirked, "Tou know, I would normally explain. But the look on your face is just too cute. I'm going to bed so I can at least catch up on a little sleep."

"Wait, how the hell am I suppose to figure out what you just said? Can't you just tell me?"

Sky giggled, "Okay, I'll give a hint, then if you still can't figure it out, go ask Emerald. He might know."

Sky took both of Ruby's hand and leaned in close, she proceeded to give her a kiss on the cheek. Ruby stood there speechless.

Sky winked at her and walked to her room, "Goodnight."

Ruby stood there for about three minutes, her heart racing like it did on the day they became friends. She ran into her room, her face completely red, "W_hat the hell was that!?" _Her mind was racing almost as fast her heart, "S_he just, just...kissed me! Wait Ruby, she kissed you on the cheek. That doesn't mean anything right? But she winked at me! Oh this is so confusing!"_

Meanwhile next door, Sky giggled to herself. It was mean of her to mess with Ruby like that, but she didn't think she hated it. In fact she would go running to Emerald in the morning and ask him fifty different questions on the matter. As scary as this tournament was, maybe something could be salvaged from the whole ordeal after all.

* * *

The chanting at long last ceased, Legion returned to the Order's chamber. Her previously glazed over eyes had become black voids, she had become joined to the Order, the ritual was a complete success.

"I saw them, I saw the gods, older than time, space, everything. I saw the very creation of reality, the first civilisation. I understand now, I understand what must be done and I know that the time is close, closer than I ever thought possible."

Azazel and Lilith smiled, "Welcome to The Order of the End, my sister. You are now equal to us, you have the knowledge that a true follower of our religion must know."

Legion had seen the very start of creation and glimpsed into the Land of the Gods, her mind, body and soul had now joined with them. They now watched over her and she devoted herself to them.

"Ruby Monroe, she is the one, I see now..." Legion said.

Lilith smiled, "Sisters, our time is soon upon us. The time we have been waiting for since the end of the Ancient Egyptian era!"

The three began to chant a victory charm, Legion was happy. Her test was finished, she knew the Language of the Lost Gods. She joined, that night, Duellist Battleground was kept awake with the sound of a speech, a speech that only those of the highest knowledge could comprehend.


	17. Chapter 17 - A Destined Meeting

_**Authors Note: I would like to apologise for this chapter taking longer than planned. My laptop and Wi-Fi have been in less than top shape and as a result it heavily impeded my writing. I really wanted a duel in this one but sadly this was not possible given the length of chapters as they are and the aforementioned technical issues I've been having. **_

_**The next chapter will not take as long to write and will feature a duel; which have been lacking in chapters as of late. Again my apologies for the delay and I will take steps to insure that these matters are resolved. I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to more.**_

* * *

"We are nearing completion, Prometheus," Pallas said, "...Prometheus?"

Prometheus looked out of the window, staring out to the Colosseum.

"Prometheus, are you all right?"

He glanced over his shoulder, "Hm? Yes I'm fine, sorry." Pallas stood and walked next to him, "You were thinking about again? The Cataclysm I mean."

"Yes, I can't shake it. All I see when I close my eyes are the screams of everyone..."

Pallas placed her hand on his shoulder, "Me too, I...I see them...who I lost, my friends...screaming..."

"Both of you shouldn't dwell on that."

They looked round, "Oh, Metis. Sorry, we were just...thinking about things." Pallas said.

Metis nodded, "I know, even now it's hard to sleep..."

"What do you need Metis?" Prometheus asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh yes, I did as you asked and got hold of the duel schedule." Metis pulled a small device from her cloak and placed a card inside; a hologram appeared and displayed the schedule. "It's exactly as you predicted; eight players in the deciding matches and four for the Semi-Finals."

Prometheus took the device and looked it over, "Good." He highlighted the final match,"Here is when we shall strike. When the two finalists are duelling, the final three will be watching."

Prometheus turned to Metis, "Did you find out if Mephistopheles has come into contact with the Archfiends?"

Metis looked down and nodded, "Yes, she used them against...Emerald."

"Damn it! She got to him first...what about Ruby and Sky? Please tell me-"

He was silenced by Metis shaking her head, "We...were too late for them and even Mike. He got caught up in the Shadow Duel with Mephistopheles."

Prometheus growled, "So...Ruby, Sky and Emerald are here. I was hoping to avoid this; but if it cannot be helped..."

Pallas spoke up, "Wait Prometheus! You can't just-"

"NO!, the plan will go ahead regardless of casualties, we all agreed on this. Don't turn on me Pallas!"

Pallas collected herself, "Y-yes, I am sorry Prometheus. I just...don't want to see you loose them all again; even if it is for the greater good..."

"Destiny made sure that I lost everything already. All I can do is stop this from happening again."

Pallas and Metis exchanged a worried glance.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to lash out."

Pallas turned him around and embraced him, "It's fine, I know it's hard. We have all lost so much...but you lost everything."

Metis joined the embrace, "We will help you though this, nothing is going stop us!"

"Thank you, both of you. I know we'll do this."

The three separated and looked to the looming Colosseum, "You know nothing you told me really prepared me for it Prometheus. It's so...strangely majestic." Pallas said.

"Do not be fooled by its impressive architecture, this place is where evil roams without a saviour." Prometheus responded.

"It won't be that way for much longer. This time, we have come!" Metis said.

"Yes, this time The Titans are here!"

As they stood, looking at the Colosseum, the spirits of the dead screamed in fire. The three knew that they had to save them from the flames of disaster, no matter the cost.

* * *

"Why not date her?"

"Because...she's just screwing with me! Besides this is neither the time nor the place for that kind of thought!"

"I know but...you seem to like her."

"I don't! …..well not that much but...shut the hell up!"

"You asked me on my opinion; I just gave it to you."

"But...you were suppose to give me good advice!"

"I thought it was good advice..."

"But we're arch-rivals!"

"You used to be."

"We still are...I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah!"

"You two seemed to be getting in pretty well since we decided to put everything behind us, hell you even have similar interests. Never thought I would also find someone else who likes Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Hey, Dungeon Dice Monsters is an excellent game! It was cancelled far before its time."

"It was Duel Monsters with dice and a worse ban-list; you couldn't even use Sangan!"

"Okay, I'll admit the ban-list was bloody stupid."

"That's an understatement! Banning Sangan but letting Judgement Dragon stay at three!?"

"Okay that is pretty screwed up..."

"I'm just glad Duel Monsters would never do something so stupid."

"How did this conversation get from me and Sky to ban-lists?"

"I have no idea..."

Ruby had explained her encounter with Sky to Emerald and sought advice on what she should do; needless to say that a guy who had only ever had first dates didn't have the greatest words of wisdom.

"Well what would you of had me say?" Emerald asked.

Ruby threw her head into her hands, "I don't know! It's just weird, no ones ever liked me before and I have no idea if she's just screwing with me!"

Emerald smiled, "Look, I'm not a suave ladies man or a space commander who can make it with sexy aliens, but I know a move when I see one and she made a move on you."

"A space commander who...oh never mind. Okay so that's what you think; so what should I do?"

"Well it's like you said, this is neither the time nor the place for these kind of thoughts. I think you should wait until we get out of here. That is an ample time to ask her out!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Who is it?" Emerald asked. "It's Sky.," "Oh, come in."

Sky entered and stretched her arms, "Morning guys."

"Hey Sky."

Ruby blushed and remained silent.

"Hey pretty eyes." Sky jokingly said to Ruby.

"Hi..." Ruby responded awkwardly.

Emerald laughed, "You guys feel like exploring the complex with me? I want to get a feel for this place."

"Sure, I'm up for that; been wondering if this place has a diner or something." Sky said.

Emerald thought for a moment, "Now that I think about it; have either of you two been hungry while we've been here?"

Sky and Ruby thought for a second; then both shook their heads.

"Hmm...interesting." Emerald pulled a notebook from his bag and wrote his thoughts down.

"You still keeping a journal Emerald?" Sky asked.

Emerald nodded, "Yeah, I figured I would record my experience as best as I can. Then if I survive this, I would do research into it."

"Good idea." Sky said, slightly worried by him comment.

"Hey Ruby, you coming?" She asked.

Ruby shook her head, "I need some time alone...I didn't exactly sleep well last night."

Sky suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her, "Erm...was it my fault?"

"No, no! I just...dreamt about her last night, the woman in bandages I mean."

"Oh...are you okay?" Sky enquired.

Ruby stood, "I'll be fine...I just need to think things over." She walked out the room and turned the corner.

"Ruby!" Sky attempted to call after her; Emerald stopped her. "Let her go, she need to be alone. Trust me."

Ruby walked down the looming corridor of the complex. She thought in her head about the events that had transpired her nightmares and about what she almost did to Sethran; who she had been meaning to see in the medical center for sometime.

"_This can't be possible...can it? First I keep getting dreams of her calling out to me and now she's taking over my body somehow! What should I do? Emerald and Sky have been supportive; but I'm scared of that they are secretly watching me. Then again; who could blame them right?"_

She turned to a hallway of paintings. Glancing at them; she noticed that they each had a plaque below them stating a cycle number and a name. After some investigation; she found that these were painting of the previous winners of Duellist Battleground.

The painting seemed to go on forever, Ruby was more than intrigued by this find. She remembered what Mephistopheles had said about the first winner being from the human realm; feeling that the mention of "Heritage" was no coincidence, she began to search for the earliest winner recorded here.

"No, no...damn it!"

She sighed and turned to continue walking; only to bump into someone and go flying to the ground.

"Ow! Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

"Ah! It's quite all right; I assure you, my mind was lost in thought. Here, let me help you up."

She reached out and Ruby opened her eyes, "Thank...you..." As she took the girl's hand her jaw dropped.

As the two stood facing each other; Ruby couldn't help but look her up and down.

Before her was a girl with long, sliver hair. Eyes of a burning amber; as if forged in fire. Her skin skin was the purest white; not a blemish to be found.

Her form was curvaceous and buxom; she wore a silver, tiara like headdress with angelic carving engraved into the metal. Her left arm was covered by a pauldron to cover the shoulder; this lead into a rerebrace that covered her upper arm. The rerebrace was connected to a gauntlet that led up to her elbow. Her right arm was bare, save for a small, metal glove and a silver arm-band that covered her bicep.

Red silk criss-crossed over her large bosom; leaving her upper and power cleavage exposed. Her waist was endowed with a chainmail-like loin-guard that extended about half way down her thighs. A short chain held a small, metal box that Ruby assumed contained her deck. Sabaton covered her feet up to just below her knee; black stockings could be seen leading up to her thighs.

The various armour pieces were engraved with similar angelic lettering and symbols that endowed her headdress. Images of angels, feathers and crosses; all originating from Christian origin. A few letters could be seen. Ruby could not directly identify them; hover, to her they appeared to be Hebrew.

"Is something wrong? You appear to be distracted by something."

Ruby pulled her attention back to the girls face; trying her absolute best not to let her eyes drift downwards. "No, I'm fine! Sorry about bumping into you. I was pretty distracted by own thoughts too."

The girl smiled, "I'm glad to see that you are understanding; I was worried you would want to duel or worse, fight over our collision."

Ruby laughed a little, "No way. I'm not like that; it was an accident is all."

"Forgive me all the same, may I ask your name?"

"Ruby Monroe, nice to meet you,"she extended her hand to shake.

The girl took and kissed her hand, "My name is Freya, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Ruby blushed, "Um...I wasn't expecting that but thanks."

Freya smiled, "Many do not expect me to be as well mannered as I am. I do apologize if this came as a surprise to you; I was merely raised as a proper lady in my days as a mortal."

"Your days as a mortal?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, never mind that. On an unrelated note; may I point out what a unique appearance you have? I have never seen eyes, hair and skin of this combination before."

"Oh...um, well I suffer from Heterochromia; it means my genetics aren't exactly top of the range and to be honest I don't like my look too much."

"Nonsense! Your appearance is special. In fact in my religion; those with unique appearances are destined for great things. For example one legend tells of a great prince with eyes of gold and a will of iron. He was to control the gentle darkness and vanquish the light from the stars in a time beyond his; however, he could not do this alone. A girl was chosen with hair of violet and the ultimate desire to protect the prince; she was taken to a chamber of alteration where she was changed from a beautiful maiden into a monstrous dragon; with eyes of amber and teal and a third eye on her forehead."

"The prince found her after the ceremony and was both horrified by her transformation and touched at her sacrifice; you see the maiden had given her body to the darkness in order to protect him from the light until he was ready to become the hero he needed to be. He prince was brought to tears by her tribute to him and he promised to love her and only her for all eternity in exchange for the gift she had given him."

Ruby was enthralled with this story, "And then what happened? Did the prince defeat the light? Did he live with his dragon maiden; happily ever after?"

Freya smiled, "I have no idea."

Ruby facepalmed, "Well that was disappointing."

"Oh but it's not about that, it's about that those who are unique are the makers of legends!"

Ruby smiled, "I never thought about it like that."

"Maybe you can think more highly of yourself now?" Freya asked.

Ruby was about to respond when the computer sounded though out the complex, "_All duellists to the Colosseum please. The next duel is about to start."_

"Well Ruby Monroe it appears that this is where we part ways for the time being; thank you for our chat and I hope we can converse again at a later date."

"Yeah, you too Freya; I had fun talking with you."

Freya bowed and Ruby did the same, they went in separate directions to the Colosseum. Ruby glanced back to her, "What a nice girl ," she thought out loud.

* * *

Ruby made her way to the viewing balcony, Emerald and Sky were already there. "Hey guys."

"Oh hey Ruby, you feeling better?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah actually, I met a duellist while I was walking around; she's called Freya and-"

She was interrupted by Mephistopheles, "Hello duellists, welcome to the next game of Duellist Battleground!"

"Computer, start randomization sequence."

"_Randomizing...duellists chosen. The first duellist shall be Lara of the Gradius Fleet."_

The holographic screen showed a woman with brown hair and green eyes. The light transported her to the center, she wore something like a navel uniform, however it was red in colour and covered in various medals.

"Lara is a Captain aboard a Battle Cruiser in the Gradius Fleet; she hails from an unexplored universe where technology rules all!"

"_Second duellist chosen. The second duellist shall be Freya of Sanctuary."_

The light transported Freya to the center; her look of calm replaced with cold determination. Mephistopheles looked at her, "You are..." She smiled, "This is unexpected, but not unwelcome."

Freya looked at her with a look of confusion. Mephistopheles embraced her and whispered in her ear.

"_I know what you are and I know what you are here for. My Empress will not be stopped by the likes of you!"_

She released her. Freya was shaking with shock.

"You are..." Her face changed to its former determination, "I won't let you continue with this..."

Mephistopheles smiled at her with a psychotic grin, "Freya hails from Sanctuary; home of the Archlords and divine souls of the blessed. Can she defeat a duellist with advanced technology and superior tactics?"

Mephistopheles left the center and the two duellist were left staring each other down.

"I hope you have praised to your false gods. This will be the last duel you ever play!" Lara activated her Duel Disk. It was red in colour and shaped somewhat like a boomerang.

Freya lifted her arm into the air, "_Oh Jehovah, my solemn lord. Give me the strength to smite your enemies and those who dwell in darkness. Please give me the wisdom to spread your perfect message and decipher your ancient texts. This I ask in your name."_

With that prayer, a light appeared in the sky. It shone down on Freya as feathers surrounded her. The feathers, white as snow, formed around her left arm. A light glowed over it; forming a cross on her arm.

Lara was taken a back by this, "Is...is that a Cross Duel Disk?"

Freya opened her eyes, "You could say that. Now allow us to battle the way my sisters battled their enemies!"

The two readied themselves.

"Duel!"


	18. Chapter 18 - Goddess of Stars

_Authors Note: The last part of this chapter has been altered at the request of Duelist379. Nothing else has been changed in the update._

* * *

"Duel!"

Freya LP – 4000

Lara LP – 4000

"I go first!" Lara said, looking at her hand; she formulated a strategy from her first cards. "I summon Robotic Knight attack mode."

Robotic Knight ATK – 1600

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn," Freya drew her card. She briefly glanced over her hand and saw the potential plays she could make. "I summon Victoria and then I activate the magic card Forbidden Chalice. This card negates her effect and ups her ATK by 400."

A light shone down from the sky and a chariot, pulled by a four headed golden Dragon emerged. It was driven by a woman with flowing, golden hair, wielding a staff of gold, endowed with a Dragon Wing emblem. The Forbidden Chalice appeared in her hand; she drank the red liquid, the veins under her skin becoming visible and her eyes changing to a sickly green.

Victoria ATK – 1800 2200

"Victoria, attack Robotic Knight!"

The Dragon spread it's wings and flew across the field. Victoria held her staff high as they flew at the foe. She swung the staff into the very center of Robotic Knight's chest, his body exploding in a burst of light.

The chariot flew around again. Victoria picked up the sword left behind by her enemy. She threw the sword directly at Lara's head, she raised her arms just in time to activate her barrier.

Lara LP – 3400

"Reverse card open. Permanent trap, Final Artillery! I can only activate this card when Robotic Knight, Machine King or Perfect Machine King are destroyed. When a Machine monster is sent to the graveyard; I can send one machine monster from my hand to the graveyard, deal 500 damage to my opponent and then draw another card. I discard Cyber Falcon."

Cyber Falcon appeared beside Lara for a brief moment and fired a laser at Freya, her barrier was able to protect her.

Freya LP – 3500

"Ah! You will deal damage to me every time I attack your monsters. A burn strategy is what you fall back on it seems, very well. I place one card face down and end my turn, Victoria's ATK returns to normal."

Victoria ATK – 1800

"That Lara girl has a pretty good defence strategy." Emerald commented.

Ruby nodded, "That Freya will need to time her attacks perfectly. If she keeps on the offensive, she could burn out her LP."

Sky sighed, "I was hoping to see something bigger than this. I hate it when someone uses a burn strategy, sucks all the fun out of the duel and then some."

"Your just saying that cause you got stall-burned by Rei Saotome in her graduation duel with you." Emerald shot back.

"Shut-up! I never loose and don't you forget that I made you look like a pathetic mutt when I last duelled you!" Sky growled at Emerald, grabbing his collar.

Sky then realized what she was doing and leg go of him, "Oh my god I'm sorry, I...I don't..."

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ruby pulled Sky away from Emerald.

"I...I..." Sky couldn't speak, she had no idea what had come over her.

"Sky...are you okay?" Emerald asked.

Sky looked from Ruby to Emerald, "I...I have to go!"

She ran from them back to the winding corridors of the complex.

Emerald and Ruby looked at each other, worry filled their faces.

On the balcony opposite them, Azazel observed. She placed her hand to her ear-piece, "Lilith, bring me everything you have on a candidate in the tournament. Bring information on Sky Heidi."

"My draw!" Lara drew her card, knowing she had the advantage. "I activate Pot of Equality. This card allows us both to draw two cards." Lara smiled at her cards, "I play Clockwork Factory, this magic card lowers the LV of every Machine in my hand by one. Now I can summon Cyber-Tech Alligator without a sacrifice."

A Dinosaur, Machine hybrid flew down from the purple sky. It stopped and levitated next to Lara, Freya took a closer look at it. It had obviously been though something horrible and a scientist had revived with with mechanical "improvements", Freya felt sick looking at it.

Cyber-Tech Alligator ATK – 2500

"Alligator, attack!"

He flew at the Dragon chariot, dragging his claws against the ground. He stabbed Victoria in the abdomen with his claws, blood leaking down his arm. Victoria dropped her staff and the golden Dragons roared at the loss of their master. She screamed as she vanished to the graveyard.

Freya LP – 2800

"I end my turn."

Freya's faced changed to determination, "My turn!" She placed her hand on her top card and felt a shock though her body.

"W-what was...?" She drew her card and instantly recognized it.

"_Splendid Venus!" _The Sanctuary Goddess had answered her prayer. "I activate my face down card. The Angel that fell to Earth. This card allows me to send a Fairy back to my deck and select a non-Fairy monster from my deck and add it to my hand. I return Shining Angel to my deck and add Kaiser Seahorse to my hand."

"Next I play Double Summon. This card lets me normal summon twice. I summon Kaiser Seahorse!"

Kaiser Seahorse ATK – 1700

"When Kaiser Seahorse is sacrificed, he is treated as to tributes for Light monsters. I sacrifice him to summon the first Sanctuary God!"

Lara froze, "Sanctuary God!? But god cards are banned in this tournament right?" She turned to Mephistopheles in a panic.

"That is right...But I am going to allow this." Mephistopheles informed her.

"What!?"

"I want to see if a Valkyrie is really the legendary warrior that I was told."

Lara looked at Freya, "Your...a Valkyrie? A real Valkyrie?

"Yes, why?"

Lara was unsure what to think. Her mind was racing with questions.

"N-no! That can't be possible! You all died in the Cataclysm!"

Freya and Mephistopheles both raised an eyebrow, "The...Cataclysm?" Freya asked.

Lara was dumbfounded, "You don't know!? Every Valkyrie was burned alive in the blue flames! ….I don't think I can continue with this duel...I can't defeat a Valkyrie or a god card."

Mephistopheles snapped her head in Lara's direction, "You cannot be serious! You must let her summon the Sanctuary God!"

"I don't have to do anything!" Lara snapped back at her. She raised her arm over her Duel Disk, "I can't face one the ones who saved my people...I surren-"

She was cut silent, she just stood there for a few moments and stared at her hand. Suddenly she started convulsing and flailing wildly. Her limbs began to twist and contort in unnatural ways, the sound of snapping bone could be heard; followed by the tearing of flesh. She fell to the ground in a twisted state, bleeding from her wounds.

The crown were confused, people screaming and some curious about what had happened. Emerald and Ruby stared at the mess that was being projected on the holoscreen.

Lara's body arose, twisted and broken. Her skin had turned a sickly yellow and her eyes had changed to black, empty voids.

"_We will not surrender_." Her voice was echoed and unnatural, like two people were talking though her at the same time.

"W-what?" Freya stuttered out, worried by this turn of events.

Mephistopheles was also surprised, this had never happened before.

"Lara? Is that still you?" Mephistopheles asked.

Lara snapped her head to her, "_Lara is no longer here, she is in Pandemonium with all the other cowards who refuse to face their fate in the ritual."_

"Pandemonium...Empress?"

"_No...we have no standing with the Archfiends."_

"Then who are you?"

"_That is none of your concern," _she turned her attention back to Freya, "_Valkyrie, you will continue with the summoning of your god card."_

Freya looked down at her card, "_Valkyrie, summon me..." _A soft voice said in her head.

She nodded, she crossed her chest and began speaking a summoning chant, to call the first of the Sanctuary Gods.

"_Oh Goddess of the stars, Mistress of Galaxies. Please align the planets of the vast universe and bring your glory to our duel. I call on thee, Ruler of the Shining Universe, Splendid Venus!"_

The sky lit up with bright light that looked like stars, more and more appeared and seemed to be getting closer. As they approached, it was revealed they were in fact planets, hundreds and hundreds of planets; all shining like gems in the endless void of space.

Emerald and Ruby stared into the vast sky of jewels, spinning and dancing in the call of the Goddess, "It's...beautiful," Ruby said. Emerald nodded, "I've never seen anything like this."

A beam of light shot from planet to planet, connecting them in a web-like construct. The light then shot downwards to the Colosseum and struck the ground.

Out of the light, four white wings spread, connected to an armoured angel from the stars.

Splendid Venus ATK – 2800

"_I am the Goddess of Stars, Mistress of Galaxies. I am Splendid Venus and I have answered the prayer of the Valkyrie."_

She turned to Freya, "_Let us defeat this unknown enemy and bring them to the Light of Salvation."_

Freya nodded and focused back on the duel, "First, Splendid Venus' effect activates. The ATK and DEF of all non-Fairy monsters is reduced by 500."

Cyber-Tech Alligator ATK – 2500 2000

"Now, Splendid Venus, attack Alligator. Voices from the Furthest Star!"

The connecting constructs that held the planets in place shone once again, the light shot through the seemingly endless web until it fired at the Colosseum. Splendid Venus raised her sceptre to the sky and the light shot right into it, glowing with the force of a thousand worlds; she aimed it at Alligator and fired the light right into his chest. He was burned to death instantly.

The light then fired into Lara's body, there was a scream that echoed into the sky, heard across all worlds, even in another place; Lara's controller felt the power of Venus.

Lara LP – 2600

Lara remained silent for a moment, then the voice began to speak though her again, "_I activate the effect of Final Artillery. I discard Giga-Tech Wolf and you take 500 damage."_

The blast of energy was fired and Freya blocked with her energy barrier just in time, she knew another hot like that could possibly kill her, she needed to get rid of that card and fast.

Freya LP – 2300

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

"_Draw, I place one monster in face down defence mode and place two cards face down. Turn end"_

Freya drew her card, "I activate the magic card Pot of Greed. I draw two cards."

"She looked at her draws, "_Golden Arrow and Cards from the Sky._ _I can win with these!"_

Freya looked at Venus who nodded, "I activate the spell card Golden Arrow. This card doubles Venus ATK and reduced the DEF of one of your monsters to 0 at the cost of a discard and half my LP!" She discarded Cards from the Sky and cut her LP in half.

Freya LP – 1150

Splendid Venus ATK – 2800 5600

"_What do you hope to gain from doing that? My monster in in defence mode and Venus does not posses a piercing damage ability."_

Freya smiled, "I'm afraid that's where your mistaken, reverse card open!" The face down card she placed earlier opened, "Ebony Arrow! This card allows a monster I control to inflict piercing damage and when they destroy a defence monster; you take damage equal to that monsters DEF."

"_Reverse card open, Dark Bribe. This cad allows me to negate a magic or trap card and you draw a card."_

A blast of light shot from the sky and impacted in the card, holding it in place, "_What!?"_

Splendid Venus' eyes glowed a deep blue, "Venus' second effect, my magic and trap card cannot be negated!" Freya boasted.

"_But...that means!" _Freya smiled, "It means you loose! Splendid Venus, attack. Twilight Bow Strike!"

The Sceptre that Venus was holding changed into in a huge, heavenly bow, two arrows floated above her, one gold, one ebony. They fused together, creating a purple arrow. Venus grabbed it, placed it in her bow and took aim, the light from the the planets radiated one last time, shooting a ray of blue into the arrow, pouring the power of every world into it.

Venus released the arrow, it tore though the defence card and straight into Lara, the impact was absorbed into her body briefly. Nothing happened for a few moments, then Lara's body exploded with light, all the power from the attack was released into the web-construct, it shock wave sent across all worlds and the entire complex was bathed in light.

* * *

Mike sat atop the main Duel Academia building, pondering the events of late. Ruby, Emerald and Sky had been missing for days and more and more students seemed to be disappearing. He himself didn't know what could be going on' all he knew was that The Collective were involved in it somehow.

And then there was the duel that Emerald had fought with Mephistopheles. He had been lucky enough at the time to be saved by his _partner_, however the force that Collective member had used was beyond anything he had known of. He had watched in secret how the two duelists had disappeared, but how that happened was still beyond his knowledge.

"_Something is on your mind."_

He looked to his side, seeing Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning standing beside him. He gave a small "Hmph," followed by, "I guess you could say that – it's just that I'm worried about everyone on this island. Ever since these Collective people have shown up, students are afraid to duel because of word spreading around about the duels Emerald, Sky, and Ruby had."

"_You fear for their lives, and wish you could help,_" Black Luster Soldier perceived, knowing Mike better than Mike cared to admit.

However, Mike did not contradict this statement. Instead, he spoke, "I have an obligation, or don't you forget?"

The spirit nodded, before suddenly turning his head to the woods. "_Have you felt it lately?_" he asked, "_That spiritual presence in the Abandoned Dorm?_"

Mike turned in the same direction. "You mean how it's been tainted? Don't think I haven't been paying attention. The Collective's arrival on this island alone was enough of a sign for me to be wary. But even right now it feels worse than usual. I think it's time to check on it now-"

Suddenly, the sky was set ablaze with light. Mike crossed his arms in an X-shape before him as he was pushed back, shielding himself from the force. Then he saw it: the sky tore open; the rip revealed planets and stars, all of which were connected by web-like constructs. A stream of blue energy shot though the island, burning a crater in the middle of the forest.

The sight was gone as quickly as it appeared; the sky however, was left with a deep purple tint.

Black Luster Soldier looked to the sky with worry in his eyes as Mike shook his head slightly. "You've gotta be kidding me…" he muttered, "First people with weird powers in weird cosplay suits, and now outer space?"

"_We should investigate,_" the spirit spoke to him, to which Mike only nodded his agreement.

Mike ran down the stairs of the building and though the forest, his mind racing with only one thought: "_I'll be damned if anyone else gets hurt and I can't stop it._"

Before long, he had arrived at the site of the crater. As he approached carefully, he looked over the immediate area: there was nothing in the crater.

Suddenly he heard a voice from the other side of the crater: "This is Scout No.4 to the complex. A large crater has appeared in the middle of the hunting ground in the human realm. How should I proceed? Hello, complex? Collective? Damn it!"

A Collective was on the opposite side of the crater, Mike couldn't make out her appearance, but he didn't care. This was his chance to try and stop anyone else from being hurt.

"Having a hard time with your little device, there?" Mike called over to her, catching her by surprise. She had not seen him before.

However, when she saw the spirit of Black Luster Soldier floating next to him, she smiled gleefully. "You are a duelist who can talk to spirits?" she inquired.

Mike did not respond. He kept his eyes in a solid, glaring stare towards her.

She pouted. "Not much of a talker, are you?" she guessed, "Well it makes no difference – you are exactly what I was looking for!"

"What is it you want?" Mike demanded. He wasn't exactly up for a friendly chat with a member of the people who had hurt others he cared for.

She her smile broadened. "I assume you wish to challenge me to a duel in order to find out where the missing students are?" she guessed.

Mike once again did not react. So she continued, "If that is the case, then I shall oblige, but please give me a moment."

She pulled a card from her belt and placed it in a holodevice. "Mycaelis Laqueta Tacitus," she spoke out his full name, reading from the text she was looking at, "Uses a Lightsworn deck, top-tier Obelisk student… Interesting. You seem to have quite the reputation for winning – maybe I can see this for myself."

He didn't know how she knew all of this about him, but it was the least of his concerns. "So, what of it?" he shot at her, losing his patience, "Are you going to duel me or not?"

She shook her head,"No, not here."

She turned around and glanced over her shoulder at him, "Catch me if you can." She dashed into the forest at an alarming speed.

Mike wasted no time, dashing round the crater and chasing after her, he was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.


	19. Chapter 19 - Endurance Part One

"You are slow Mycaelis, if you wish to find your answers, then you will need to be faster." The Scout said as she sped though the trees.

Mike was fast on his feet, but she was faster, "The name is Mike!" He called to her.

She sped round a tree and down a dirt path, Mike stopped monumentally and looked down the path. He knew exactly where it led, the abandoned dorm. "_I knew it was there, it's always there." _He thought to himself.

"_Master, come on! We need to catch up!" _Black Luster Soldier said to him. Mike nodded and ran down the path, he looked from side to side and noticed strange marking on the trees.

After a few minutes of running, they ended up in front of the gate to the abandoned dorm. It was decrepit and rotting with age, Mike had tried his very best to avoid here, the first and only time he tried to come here was when he first came to the island.

Mike took a step towards the building and instantly felt uneasy, "It's...different this time." He thought aloud. Scanning the ground with his eyes, he noticed a crimson trail in the grass that lead to the dorm, "_Blood! What the hell is she doing in there!?" _He wasted no more time and ran into the dorm.

Going though the broken doorway, he looked around and attempted to find a trace of where the Collective would of gone.

"_Down the stairs."_

Mike turned his attention to Black Luster Soldier, "Down the stairs?" He nodded, "_Yes...I can feel a dark presence down there."_

Mike walked down to the base of the stairs, there he saw a large, wooden door, engraved with strange markings; similar to the ones he saw on the tree. He pushed on the door and it opened with surprising ease, he was about to take a step inside; when he was forced back by horrific stench.

"What is that?" Mike wondered, "No, I know this smell...death." He raised his hand over his mouth and advanced inside, what he found made his blood run cold.

Rotting, dismembered corpses. Littering the ground of the basement. His eyes began to water and sting from the air around him, looking around he saw few students he recognized from his dorm and even a few of his acquaintances. Flies and other countless insects crawled among the bodies, various limbs and other body parts were strewn across the room, as if they were left over garbage.

Mike braved the sights and moved inside to investigate. He looked around the room, realizing that his light was scares, he used his mobile as a makeshift flashlight.

He searched around the bodies and noticed those same marking on the ground, this time encircling something. Shining his light over to the center, he saw a large stone table. He stood and advanced over to it. Looking it over, he saw a silver chalice, filled with a crimson liquid. Next to it was a blooded knife and a withered, black book with words encrypted upon it.

He picked it up and attempted to read it, to no avail, "Soldier, do you know what this says?" He looked at it and shook his head, "_I have no idea, master."_

"The first manuscript, it is the sacred grimoire of the Archfiends. Gifted to our world by the Empress herself."

Mike looked up and saw a figure in the darkness, it was female and outlines of a Collective suit glowed an ominous red. "I don't why you're doing this, but I am going to to stop you."

The woman clapped her hands and torched illuminated the room, Mike looked around and saw that the basement had been converted into some kind of ritual site.

"Do you like what I have done with the place? It was so basic when I first came down here, all there was were a few shines to your worlds pathetic excuses for demon lords. Uria, Hamon and Raviel will not be worshipped here any more." She boasted.

Mike turned to her so he could finally see her, she had short, slightly spiked, red hair and light skin. Her eyes were an unnatural crimson and her Collective suit was grey in colour, with glowing red outlining the limbs and shape of her curvaceous build.

"Samael, Scout to the Collective and servant of the Empress. At your service." She introduced herself with a bow. "And you are Mycaelis or Mike, a spirit duellist. Exactly what I am looking for!"

Mike took a step towards her, "I don't care who you are or what you want with me, I'm here to stop you from hurting anyone else."

He pulled his deck from his belt and placed it into his Duel Disk, "And I know exactly how you want to settle this, so come on!"

Samael smirked and nodded, "You catch on quick Mycaelis, a duel is the best way for me to see if you fit the bill."

She outstretched her armed and began chanting something in perfect Latin, Mike looked around and noticed the markings on the floor and wall had started to glow with an eerie green. He suddenly felt the room shake, looking down, he saw the marks on the ground glow the same colour, ensnaring them in a circle.

"Now you cannot run, you are my plaything now."

Mike turned to her and readied himself, "I would never run, when someone is in danger, I am there!"

"You think yourself a saviour to these people? These students are nothing than flesh and meat for our experiments. You, Mycaelis, are no saviour, you are just a tool for us."

"And who's _us_?" Mike enquired.

"Why, the Empress and her disciples of course! You were there when she first stepped onto this island were you not?"

Mike felt a wave of guilt flow over him, "I was unconscious...I couldn't help Emerald when he needed it."

"Hmm...I suppose Mephistopheles didn't want interference from you, when she set her sights on someone she never lets them go."

Samael noticed the look on Mike's face, "Worried about Emerald? I doubt him and his friends are dead...yet. The Empress has plans for him, no doubt."

Mike focused back on Samael, "I won't let those plans come to fruition, let's duel, Samael!"

Samael stood to the altar, she placed her deck on top and her eyes changed from their deep blue to a glowing red.

"Very well Mycaelis, we shall duel in the old way. Prepare yourself, the ritual is about to commence." She commanded.

"_Ritual...? This is a duel, what the hell is she talking about?_"Mike thought.

Mike activated his Duel Disk and drew his first five cards, "Duel!"

Samael drew her cards and declared her move, "As the superior, I shall go first."

She drew a card and spread her cards over the altar, Mike looked at her with a look of slight confusion, he couldn't see her cards though the dim light, be she didn't know that...did she? "I set one monster in defence mode and place one card face down, you move."

Mike drew his card, scanning over his hand, his strategy was quickly formulated. "I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin! Jain, attack her set monster now, when he attacks a monster, he gains 300 ATK!"

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin ATK – 1800 – 2100

Jain ran across the room and flung his blade into the face down card, "You just destoryed my Lost Soul Dragon, when he's sent to the graveyard I can draw two cards." Samael explained.

Mike didn't react, it didn't matter what she used, he was going to win and no matter what, he would stop her from doing any of this ever again. "I end my turn, Jain's effect activates. I send the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard."

"I draw, I activate my face down card, Sabbath of the Damned. This card can only be activated in a Dark Duel, I send one monster card from my deck to the graveyard in order to summon a earthbound soul."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "An earthbound soul?"

She smiled, "Watch Mycaelis, watch the very foundation of un-death."

The green light that illuminated the walls and floor around them began to seep in the bodies that littered the ground. Slowly, the bones and rotting flesh began to combine together, creating a pseudo-humanoid form.

Suddenly, features began to appear on it, eyes, a mouth, a nose, even hair. It blinked for a few seconds then began screaming bloody murder.

"No! Get away from me! Stop it, stop it!"

Mike couldn't believe this, was this some form of necromancy? It had to stop, whatever hell she was trying to bring here needed to stop.

He darted past the abomination she was summoning and tried to reach over the altar to stop her, her was about to grab her, when he felt his hair being grabbed. He was yanked back and forced to the ground by the creature she had summoned, it spoke in slurred, barely intelligible, growls. He managed to make out a few words from it's butchered speech.

"_No...Fubuki...Darkness...freedom..."_

It then flung Mike to the other side of the room and he crashed against the magical barrier, he slowly got up and looked into the eyes of the creature. It had green light in it eye sockets, tattered academia uniforms covered its rotting body and bones jagged out of open wounds, being feasted on by maggots and flies.

"What the hell have you brought here!?" Mike yelled.

"Beautiful, is it not? This is an earthbound spirit, a soul that has not crossover to Sanctuary or Pandemonium. This trap card allows me to call on one during a Dark Duel and build a form for it from any spare parts lying around."

"You killed the students for this?"

"No, I killed the students for my experiments. This is something I perfected long ago, all the souls from the offered flesh are in Pandemonium now, this is one of the many souls left here from another incident involving black magic."

Mike's eyes widened, the rumours were true. There had been talk of an incident involving the sacrifice of students here almost a decade ago, one of the Obelisk students was said to of dealed in black magic and used a spell to summon a demon. Allegedly, the demon had taken the other students and the dorm itself was condemned by the then Principal of the school.

There were not many who still believe these rumours, but Mike had always had a suspicion of the place, sensing dark spirits and hearing calls for help in his dreams. He had tried going to investigate once before and it was the only time he had ever stepped foot near it. The cries of agony and pain were too much, even for him.

"So there was an incident here, I didn't think it was so bad...but now..." Mike looked to the monster that had been brought to this plain of existence. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," He said attempting to comfort the soul that rested within.

"Enough of this Mycaelis, I still have a move to make," Samael raised her arm and pointed at Mike, "Earthbound soul, attack Jain!"

The creature ran at Jain and grabbed his head before he could react, smashing his head into the ground repeatedly for what seemed like minutes, blood and brain matter sprayed the earth and Mike had to look away, not wanted to see his friend tormented like this.

"This is barbaric, not only are you treating humans like playthings, but you're treating monsters like animals!" Mike screamed at her.

Samael laughed, "You think these monsters are more than that? These creatures are just demons, summoned by our rituals to fight for us!"

Mike felt a surge of rage, "No! These cards are not demons or animals, they are my friends and I won't let you hurt them any more!"

Samael smiled, "It's only my second turn and I have already brought out your angry side. Tell me, do you not find it strange that my monster had no ATK points?"

"Huh?," Mike looked at the battle history on his Duel Disk and saw that the spirit was noted as having an undecided amount of ATK points.

"What the hell? Then how did it defeat Jain?"

"Look at your LP counter."

Mike glanced at saw that both his and Samael's LP counters read: Mike LP – 0 Samael LP – 0

"Neither of us have LP, what the hell is going on!?"

Samael began to explain, "Not every duel is like the traditional one, LP are not used in the ritual we are preforming. This ritual is based on the idea of endurance; you are being tested on your ability to duel in harsh situations. In short, we keep duelling until one of us falls from exhaustion and due to the nature of the circle; neither of us will die."

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing, Endurance duels? Human sacrifice? Necromancy? He knew the supernatural was real, but the dark truth was more than he realized.

Still, he had a mission. He would stop this horror from progressing any further or die trying. He placed his hand on his deck, read to draw his card.

"Wait a moment Mycaelis. I've still got to attack you." Samael said.

Mike raised an eyebrow, "But you already attacked me and destroyed Jain, what could-"

"I attacked your monster, not you. Spirit, show him the pain of Dark Duel!"

The creature ran at Mike and kicked him into the barrier. He then grabbed Mike by the neck and began to choke him, Mike tried to loosed the monster grip, but it's strength was beyond that of any human. His vision blurring , the monster dropped him, as Mike gasped for air, he felt and impact that almost destroyed his ribcage.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, the pain ran though his body, he curled up and clutched his sides, suddenly, the monster grabbed his arm with both hands and snapped it like a twig.

The sound of Mike's scream echoed throughout the dorm, the spirits that still haunted there did not dare interrupt a ritual of this magnitude.

Mike felt blood coming from the wound in his arm, got just the bone, but the nerves had been torn as well, "_How the hell am I suppose to play like this?" _He thought.

As he tried to shift positions without causing too much pain, he saw the green light flow into him, his reaction was a mixture of relief and awe as the viewed the light repairing his body. After a few moments, he stood.

"I told you, neither of us can die here. We will continue this until one of us gives in to our pain."

Mike took those words to heart and drew his card, "Then I'll make you hurt, I'll stop this carnage and save this island, Samael!"

She smiled, "That's what I like to hear! Come now, bring your fire, you rage, your passion. Everything you can to stop me, the true Endurance duel had now begun!"

* * *

The Light that bathed the complex had finally subsided, Ruby forced her eyes open, seeing that most of the others in the crowd were unconscious.

"What the hell happened?" She said out loud.

She looked at the arena and saw the mess of bones and flesh left on the ground, Lara was gone for good now. On the other side, Freya lay there, a smile across her face.

"Are you okay?"

Ruby looked to her side and saw a girl with large, brown eyes and long, straw-coloured hair, her hand was help out, which Ruby took.

"Thanks."

She looked the girl up and down and saw a Duel Academia uniform covering a skinny frame, "You a human!? ….Er, I mean, Academia student."

"I know I'm a student, why? Did I grow fins or something?" She said in a playful tone.

Ruby laughed, "Sorry, it's just, seeing someone else from home is a sight for sore eyes right now."

"I know what you mean, sorry for just darting over to you, truth is I was happy to see fellow Academia girl. Not to mention one I recognize."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "You know me?"

"Well, yeah. You are Ruby Monroe, the Tag Champ...or "The Legs" as my friends like to call you."

"Oh, that makes sense. Wait, who calls me "The Legs"?"

"I'll tell you later, more importantly, what happened with that light?"

They both looked over the scene, "Either that card did this or we are talking some serious special effects." Ruby said.

"I say we get down there, like yesterday! That girl might be in trouble and I don't another Collective to sort this out."

Ruby nodded in agreement and they both ran down the corridor to the arena. "Oh, sorry. I didn't ask you name."

"Catherine." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you Catherine."

* * *

Legion screamed as she covered her eyes and collapsed to the floor.

"Legion, my sister, What is wrong?" Lilith asked as she attempted to tend to her.

Legion removed her hands and looked at Lilith, "The attack from the Sanctuary God severed my link with Lara, she is no longer under my control."

Lilith narrowed her eyes, "It appears that our plan must proceed to the next phase with the Valkyrie here. I had hoped we could of stopped her before the Archlords developed a presence here."

"My sisters, do not fret. We have ample time." Lilith and Legion looked over and saw Azazel.

"Azazel! Thank the Lost Ones you are safe, I was worried that the light would of pierced you."

Azazel walked over and stroked Lilith's hair, "Do not worry, I am safe. The light was unable to touch me, I am far more powerful than a simple Archlord."

Legion giggled, "I suppose we should of seen that coming."

Azazel walked to the balcony of their tower and saw Ruby and Catherine running to the arena, "What is she doing down there?"

Lilith and Legion approached and followed her gaze, "I do not know, should on of us go down there?"

"No, you both know that the fallen one will protect Ruby, no matter what."

They both nodded, "What should our next move be?"

"Lilith, did you secure the information I required on Sky Heidi?"

"Yes, here," She passed Azazel a card.

Azazel placed the card in the holo-device, she read over the information and her jaw dropped, "T-this is...and you are positive that this is her?"

"Yes, her information was scares, so I went to the human realm to retrieve the rest. Is something the matter?"

"Both of you look at this!"

The other two looked at the holo-screen, after reading it over, the pieces were put together in their minds.

"S-she's...by the Lost..."

Azazel smiled, "It appears everything is truly falling into place. Lilith, make sure that Sky survives, she is too important to let die now!"

Lilith nodded, "She is under my protection now, nothing will ever hurt her, I promise!"

The three smiled at each other, everything was becoming as predicted. The time was drawing near and they were prepared.

Holding each others hands, they stood in a circle and sung of victory in a language lost to all but them. Ruby and Catherine turned to the tower, hearing a song that they could not begin to decipher.

But deep down, Ruby felt a calling. A calling from the roads untravelled, even by gods. She looked up to the sky, still torn open by the light, from it, the stars called to her.


End file.
